


The Scout That Can't Remember

by Serenity_Moon2



Category: Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-09-22
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 68,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Moon2/pseuds/Serenity_Moon2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Serena were to run into Yugi and friends and end up forgetting all about those she left behind in Tokyo? And, if she were to remember, would she be willing to leave to go back to Tokyo...or, would she stay to help out her new friends?  You'll have to read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Chapter 1**

 

            A group of friends were walking through a park, enjoying themselves. Until they came across, what looked like a fight. Joey and Tristan were ready to intervene, when something came there way. The whole group ducted, to avoid from getting hit. But, when they looked behind them to see just what it was. They noticed it was a girl, now falling from the tree she hit, to the ground. Joey and Tristan were ready to give this creature, or whatever it was, what it had coming. Tea and Serenity went to the girl's side, to see if she was all right. But, Yugi and Bakura just stood there, in-between the two groups, wondering what to do. Just then the creature looked satisfied with what it had just done, and disappeared.

            Joey and Tristan turned around to see if the girl was all right. "Tea, is she all right?" Tristan asked.

            Tea shook her head. "I don't know." Tea answered.

            "I think we should take her home. Maybe Grandpa will know what to do." Yugi stated.

            "Right!" Tristan agreed, stepping forward and picked up the girl, very carefully, as not to harm her more.

* * *

            Yugi and the gang made it back to the Game Shop, where they could get Yugi's grandfather to help the girl out. Unfortunately, all his Grandpa could do was have her rest in the spare bed room and call a doctor to look at her.

            Before the doctor left, he couldn’t tell them much, besides the fact that she would need a lot of rest and she shouldn’t move around that much because of her injuries. But the problem was, they didn’t even know who she was. All they could do was take care of her and wait until she woke up to find anything out.

* * *

            About a week has gone by and the girl hadn’t woken up yet. Everyone was starting to get worried. Until…

            “Yugi, your friends are here.” Grandpa yelled up the stairs to his grandson.

            “Coming.” Yugi replied, yelling back down the stairs.

            After about a minute, Yugi appeared downstairs. “Hey Yug.” Joey greeted.

            “So, did she wake up yet?” Tristan asked.

            “No, not yet.” Yugi replied, leading his friends upstairs to his room.

            “Yugi, Serenity and I are going to see how she’s doing, alright?” Tea asked, once they got to Yugi’s room.

            “Ok.” Yugi agreed.

            “I’ll go with ya.” Joey added.

            “Oh no you don’t, didn’t you say on the way over here that you were going to beat Yugi in a dual today.” Tristan replied.

            “I think we can handle ourselves, Joey.” Tea shot back. With that, Tea and Serenity, headed off to the extra bed room.

            Once they entered, they found the girl sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at the floor, not even noticing that they have entered the room.

            “Yugi, she’s awake!” Tea yelled, trying to at least get someone’s attention.

            With that, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi came running into the room to see for themselves. Again, she didn’t notice that anyone was there. She just continued to sit there looking at the floor.

            “I’ll go and get Grandpa.” Yugi stated, then left to go downstairs. Everyone, but Serenity, watched Yugi go. Serenity continued to look at the girl. After acouple of seconds staring at her, Serenity started walking towards her. As soon as she started walking forward, Tristan noticed that she was gone.

            “What are you doing, Serenity?” Tristan asked, turning around to see what she was heading. Once Tristan mentioned Serenity’s name, the girl on the bed jerked back with a gasp, snapping out of her trance, she had just noticed that there was someone else in there than herself. The girl looked at the group at the door, then to the girl walking towards her. She didn’t realize that she had such a big crowd watching her.

            Now she was getting a little scared, who where these people, and why was she here in this place? She continued to watch the girl come closer to her, with each step this girl took, the closer she got to the wall. “Don’t be afraid, I’m not going to hurt you.” The girl in front of her said, trying to sound friendly.

            “Serenity?” Joey asked, trying to get his sister’s attention, just noticing that she was missing from the group. Once Joey had said his sister’s name, the girl on the bed had looked directly at him. Serenity saw this, and got an idea.

            “Is that your name? Is your name the same as mine?” Serenity asked, still trying to sound as friendly as possible. The girl looked at Serenity, then back to Joey. She didn’t know what to do next. Just then, Yugi and his Grandpa came into the room. Grandpa was surprised and glad to see the girl awake.

            “Hey Yug.” Joey greeted his friend upon entering the room.

            Yugi smiled up at his friend, “I see she’s not staring at the floor anymore.”

            “Yeah, she snapped out of it when she heard us saying Serenity’s name.” Joey replied.

            “I think she may have the same name as Joey’s sister.” Tea explained.

            “Anyway, I’m glad to see that you’re awake,” Grandpa said, gaining the girl’s attention, “You were out for about a week.”

            “A week?” The girl finally spoke. She looked a little lost, not knowing what to do next.

            “So, what’s your name?” Grandpa asked, walking up to the girl, who continued to look at him.

            Now she was looking at the floor again, this time she looked a little sad, “I…I don’t know…I don’t know what my name is.”

            “Your name must be the same as mine; you’ve reacted to it every time it’s been said.” Serenity pointed out, gaining the girl’s attention.

            “Do you remember anything?” Grandpa asked, the girl looked rather confused, so he continued, “Do you remember anything about yourself?”

            Now she had a sad look on her face again. What was she suppose to say to that? She started to hug her legs now, almost ready to rock herself back and forth, but she didn’t. Instead, she just shook her head no, “I…I don’t even remember my name!” Now tears were starting to streak down her face, she couldn’t take any more of this; she wanted to go home, where ever that was.

            “I’m pretty sure your name is Serenity, but how about we call you Sere, so we can tell you and Joey’s sister apart.” Yugi suggested, sitting down on the bed next to the girl, trying to comfort her.

            “You can stay here with us until you regain your memory.” Grandpa offered.

            “Than…Thank you, I…I guess.” The girl answered, not looking at anyone or even moving an inch. She figured that this would have to do, until she got her memory back, at least until she started to remember something. ‘Serenity…the name sounds familiar, where have I heard it before? I suppose it doesn’t matter now.’ The girl thought to herself. She looked up at everyone before her, ‘Sere…I like that.’ And for the first time that day, she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Chapter 2**

 

            It’s been about a month now since Sere started living with the Motou’s, and because she couldn’t remember anything from her past and since no one came looking for her, she became apart of the family; Grandpa went and adopted her as his Granddaughter. Grandpa hadn’t seen Yugi so happy and energetic now that he had a sister around and Sere was just as happy and energetic. She was so happy now that she started acting as if this is how her life had been all along, as if nothing had even happened at all. And this is how she wanted it to stay.

            Early that morning, Yugi and Sere were getting ready for school and Joey, Tristan, and Tea were coming over that morning so they all could walk to school together. Unfortunately, they only had an hour before they had to leave and there was no sign of Sere, and the others were going to be there any second.

            Yugi was about to ask Yami for help in finding Sere, but Yugi didn’t find him in his Soul Room. So, Yugi just shrugged his shoulders and went upstairs to his room to get his stuff. To his surprise, Yami wasn’t there waiting for him. Yugi thought for sure if Yami wasn’t in his Soul Room then he would be in his room sitting by his school stuff waiting for him. Once again Yugi shrugged his shoulders, grabbing his school stuff and went back downstairs to wait for the others to come.

* * *

            Back upstairs, Sere could be seen still sleeping soundly in her bed. Also, someone could be seen standing in the shadows. This person seemed to be looking after the one sleeping so soundly. But, this person presents in the room always woke up the person sleeping so soundly in her bed. As on cue, Sere bolted straight up in her bed. Sere started to look around her room, sensing that someone was there. After about a minute of scanning her room for her intruder, her sight lands on the corner near her door. At first she saw someone standing there. After rubbing her eyes, trying to get a better view, she didn’t see anyone standing there after all. She shook her head, deciding to get ready for school.

* * *

            Yugi was only downstairs for about a minute when Joey, Tristan, and Tea showed up.

            “Hey Yug.” Joey greeted.

            Yugi looked over towards the door to the shop, “Hey guys.”

            “Where’s Sere?” Tea asked looking around.

            “Well…” Yugi started.

            “She just woke up.” Yami finished, now standing in front of the stairs.

            Everyone turned towards the stairs to see the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle standing there. “And how would you know that?” Yugi asked. Yami didn’t say anything; instead he just smirked and retreated back in his Soul Room inside the Millennium Puzzle.

            Just as Yugi was about to interrogate Yami a shout could be heard coming from the top of the stairs, it was now obvious to all that Sere was defiantly awake. “Tea…” Sere’s voice came from atop of the stairs.

            “Yeah…?” Tea answered.

            “Could you help me with my hair? I want to put it up in a pony tail this time.” Sere replied.

            “I’ll be right there!” Tea shouted back up the stairs. Tea turned to the guys, “I’ll be right back, so don’t any of you dare taking off without us!” With that said, she headed up the stairs and into Sere’s room.

            The boys watched her go. “Why do I have the feeling that this could take a long while.” Joey said to no one in particular.

* * *

             Tea found Sere standing in front of her mirror with her hair down. This always surprised her; she could never get use to how long Sere’s hair was. It was so long that it almost touched the ground. “So, what is it that you want to do?” Tea asked, walking into Sere’s room and closed the door behind her.

            Sere looked over at Tea and demonstrated with her hands what she wanted done, “This…”

* * *

 

            Back downstairs, Joey was starting to get impatient, “What’s taking them so long?”

            “It’s only been ten minutes, Joey!” Tristan pointed out.

            Just as Tristan had finished his sentence, the girls could be heard coming down the stairs. Tea was the first to appear at the bottom of the stairs.

            This surprised Joey, “Hey Tea, where’s Sere?”

            “Right behind me.” Tea answered, pointing behind her. Tea moved to join the boys, and to give Sere the room and all the attention at the bottom of the stairs.

            Once Sere reached the bottom of the stairs, she stood there as if she was being judged. The boys were in complete awe, while Tea just smirked at the boys being completely dumfounded.

            Tristan was the first to snap out of it, “So, what’s with the change in hair style?” This snapped everyone else out of it.

            “Yeah, what’s up with that?” Joey agreed.

            “I…I really don’t know. I just get this weird feeling that I’ve been wanting to change my hair style for along time now.” Sere answered with a confused yet blank expression on her face and in her eyes.

            The boys looked at each other, a tad bit worried with the expression that appeared on Sere when she explained why she changed her hair style.

            Tea, unknown to what the boys were doing, walked up to Sere, took her by the hand, and headed for the door. Once she got to the door, before opening it, she turned around to face the dumfounded boys, “You guys coming or not?”

            This statement snapped them out of it and came running to join Tea and Sere. Once Tea saw them coming, she grabbed Sere’s hand again and bolted out the door with the boys close behind.

            “Come on Tea, wait up.” Tristan yelled out. But he didn’t get an answer, only the reply oh two giggling girls.

* * *

            At that exact second they came bursting out the door, someone could be seen driving a motorcycle heading towards them. Once the motorcyclist and the group of giggling teens pasted each other, the motorcyclist had to stop. He pulled over to the side of the road, and turned to see the backs of the teens getting smaller and smaller and farther away.

            The motorcyclist took off his helmet, still looking at the disappearing teens, to discover that the motorcyclist was indeed a guy with black hair and blue eyes, and he seemed to be the age of someone that would be in college. He just couldn’t take his eyes off of the retreating teens, he could’ve sworn that the blonde girl looked familiar to him, he could’ve sworn he knew her, but from where, he just couldn’t place it. But now it was too late, they were long gone.

            He looked to the building they came out of. They may be gone now, but he would come back here later to find something out. So he decided that he’ll have to come back later. With that thought, he put his helmet back on and continued on his way.

* * *

            They were almost to the school when Sere accidentally bumped into someone, with her, of course, landing on her butt. She instantly got up and bowed to the person she bumped into, saying that she was sorry and that she was in a hurry and adding on that the end that she was really sorry.

            The person that Sere bumped into didn’t get a chance to look at the girls face for she turned around to the owner of the male voice that was telling her to get going, because the boys wanted to, at least, play one round of Dual Monsters before class started. Without turning back around to face the person she bumped into and say one final sorry before she left, she just took off after the owner of the male voice instead.

            The victim of the crash collision with Sere watched them as they went and remembered something a friend of hers asked/said something to her when she got to this town.

* * *

 

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

            A guy with black hair and blue eyes could be seen waiting for something or someone outside of a coffee shop. He looked up and seemed to find what he was waiting for. A couple walked up to him. The girl had shoulder length aqua marine hair and eyes that seemed to match that color; she presented herself to be very proper. The guy in the couple, (or at least it appeared to be a guy to the rest of the world), had sandy blond hair and carried “his” coat over “his” shoulder, acting as if “he” had something to prove.

            “So Darien, what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?” The girl with the aqua marine hair asked.

            “Amara, Michelle, I’m glad you could come, and I hope you both could help me out while you’re here.” The man known as Darien began.

            “It has to do with Serena…doesn’t it?” Amara guessed. This, in a way, caught Darien off guard. This reaction made Amara smirk, “You don’t need to act so surprised, Darien.”

            “We know both you and Serena really well. If one of you disappears, then the other worries them self to death.” Michelle finished for Amara.

            “I was going to ask the both of you if you could help me look…”Darien began to explain, but got cut off by Amara.

            “You want us to help you look for Serena while we’re here.” Amara finished for Darien.

            This caught Darien off guard again, but it didn’t last for that long this time, if you’d blink, you would’ve missed the expression before it changed to an expression of relief, “Thanks.”

            At that moment, Michelle looked at her watch and almost gasped. “Darien, I have to get going. I have a recital in an hour. But, don’t worry; I’ll look for Serena in the crowd.” Michelle explained and offered.

            “Thanks Michelle, and good luck at your recital.” Darien said, trying to sound a little more happy and relieved.

            Michelle tried to return the smile before turning to Amara, “I guess you’re not going to make it after all.”

            “Doesn’t look like it.” Amara replied. Michelle started to get a sad and disappointed look in her eyes, but tried to keep a happy and supportive look to her for Darien’s sake. Amara noticed this, “Don’t worry Michelle, I’m still going to pick you up after your recital.” Michelle smirked a little after this, which made Amara smirk. “You better get going or you’ll be late.” Amara pointed out.

            Michelle checked her watch again and noticed Amara was right. Now she only had 45 minutes until the recital was to start. She said her good-byes to Darien and reassured him that she was going to look through the crowd for Serena, and then said good-bye to Amara and that she would see her later, then left for her recital, leaving Amara and Darien by themselves.

            Darien and Amara watched Michelle’s retreating body. “I’m sorry to make you miss Michelle’s recital. I know you wanted to go to it.” Darien tried to apologize.

            “It’s all right. I was going to go to the recital to help Michelle look through the crowd for Serena, and once I was convinced she wasn’t there, I was going to leave and look around this town for her anyway.” Amara explained.

            “But…” Darien tried to argue but was cut off by Amara not wanting to hear in.

            “Don’t worry; Michelle can handle looking through that crowd on her own. All I was going to do was double check, but I don’t have to be there. Besides, if we’re both looking about this town, we have a better chance of finding her…that is, if she is here. Amara pointed out.

            “If you’re sure…” Darien started to ask.

            “I’m positive, Darien.” Amara stated.

            Once again, Darien tried to look a little more relieved, but it still wasn’t quit working, but he was happy that the others were helping out, even though he didn’t even have to ask in the first place, “Thanks, Amara. I really appreciate this.”

            “We wouldn’t dare think about turning our backs on you or the princess…unless there was a really good reason, but anyway, you’re a friend in need and so is Serena. We’re just glad that we could help.” Amara replied.

            With the small talk done, they said there good-byes and headed on there own separate ways and started to look for Serena.

* * *

 

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

            Amara watched as the group of teens go, but before they were out of sight, she decided to follow them. ‘I wonder.’ Amara thought to herself. Amara followed them until they disappeared into a building. Amara then noticed it was a school. Amara looked at her watch to check the time and noticed that it was time she started heading back. So, Amara took note of the name of the school and started to head back to retrieve Michelle from her recital.


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Chapter 3**

 

            It was now afternoon and 30 minutes before it was time for schools to be letting everyone out. Amara and Michelle could be seen walking to the school where Amara had seen the group of teens headed into earlier that morning.

            “So, this is the place?” Michelle asked, with them now standing across the road for the school.

            “This is it.” Amara replied.

            “If this truly is Serena, then I wonder what she’s doing here of all places?” Michelle wondered out load.

            “Who knows, but she probably has a good reason as to why.” Amara responded to the question.

            “Have you told Darien yet?” Michelle asked.

            “Not yet. I wanted you to see her first, so I could have your opion first. If you think she might be Serena, then we can tell Darien.” Amara explained.

            The next thing the two of them knew, a crowd of kids could be seen coming out of the schools gates.

            Even though there were a lot of people filtering out of the school, four distingue voices could be heard.

            “Ah…Joey, I don’t think that’s a very good idea.” A male voice warned.

          The next thing that could be heard was two girls screaming, then yelling at the one that scared them, “JOEY!”

            “I told you that it wasn’t a good idea, Joey!” The same male voice shouted, sounding a little worried and a slight hit of being scared.

            “Come on, Yug!” A second male voice said.

            The next thing that Amara and Michelle knew, the crowds out in front of the school’s gate were jumping out of the way of something. At the end of the crowd, two boys could be seen running from something…or someone. One of the boys had short blond hair and was tall compared to his companion who appeared to be rather short with tri-colored hair that seemed to spike out in all directions.

            Once they got a good distance from the crowd, two more figures could be seen running out of the crowd. This time it was two girls. One of the girls had short brown hair who seemed to be really pissed off right now. The other girl had long blond hair done up in a ponytail, she seemed to be looking at this chase as a sort of game.

            Last, but not least, another figure could be seen running out of the crowd. He had brown hair, and he seemed to be rather worried about something. “Hey guys, wait up!” He shouted out to the four running ahead of him.

            The blond girl turned to look at the one that shouted at them. “You better hurry up Tristan, or you’ll be left behind!” She yelled back, with a mischievous look on her face.

            “You wouldn’t!” The teen, no identified as Tristan, replied in horror. All Tristan got for a reply was a giggling blond. The group in front of him didn’t even slow down. They just kept on going, ignoring Tristan’s shouts.

            But the blond girl and the shortest of the boys seemed to be enjoying themselves. These two thought it was some kind of game. At least to them it was.

            Amara and Michelle watched them go, as they decided to cross the street on to the side that they happened to be on to start with. That made there job easier.

            “So, what do you think, Michelle?” Amara asked.

            “I agree with you. After seeing the girl you were talking about, her hair may be in a different style, but her antics, it has to be her.” Michelle replied.

            With that said, they started to follow the group. They hoped that the group would lead them to the place where the blond girl was calling home for the time being.

* * *

 

            Amara and Michelle followed them all the way to a game shop that they went into. What they were hoping for didn’t come to pass…or so they thought. As Michelle was looking around she found another entrance that looked to be separate from that shop entrance. That’s when Amara figured that who ever takes care of the shop must live up stairs. This couldn’t have been where she was calling home…that would’ve meant that she was living with someone else.

            Just as they had decided to go and look for a phone to call Darien, a motorcycle came to a stop right next to them. Michelle was wondering to whom this could be, but once Amara got a look at the motorcycle, she had a good idea as to who it could have been. And once the helmet came off, Amara was right, it was Darien.

            “It’s you Darien. We where just about to call you.” Michelle said.

            “What are you two doing here?” Darien asked as he put his helmet on his motorcycle.

            “We followed a group of teens here from one of the local high schools.” Amara explained.

            “I see…” Darien started, but was cut off from saying anything else.

            “What are you doing here?” Amara asked.

            “I saw a group of teens leave from this place this morning, I was planning on coming back here after school hours, since they were dressed like they were heading off to school…in a hurry I might add.” Darien replied, getting off of his motorcycle and looking at the shop in front of them. Then a thought hit him, “Did you see a girl with the group that looked like…”

            “…Serena?” Michelle finished for him.

            With Darien’s nod, Amara answered, crossing her arms, “Yep.”

            “And she went in there?” Darien asked, pointing to the game show before them, and starting to get a tad bit nervous.

            “Yep.” Amara answered, arms still crossed.

            Just then, Michelle looked at her watch again, “I’m sorry Darien, but we got to get going.” Michelle gave Darien an apologetic look, then turned to Amara.

            Amara had been glaring at Michelle since her comment was said. Now that she noticed that she had her attention, “But…” Amara tried to protest, but her protest didn’t get very far, for Michelle was giving Amara a look that said that they had to go and leave Darien alone to be the one to find Serena, or else Serena may think that Darien didn’t care that much about her, and she was sure that Darien would tall Serena that everyone was helping to look for her, and that should satisfy that her friends still did care for her to be looking for her. With that deciding look, Michelle grabbed a hold of Amara’s hand and practically dragged her away, but Amara knew deep down that Darien should be the one to find Serena first. After they started walking away, Michelle looked over her shoulder at Darien and gave him a reassuring look, that told him to go for it.

            Once Darien saw that look, he nodded, telling her that he would try his best. He turned to the game shop before him, his hand on the door handle, taking one deep breath; he opened the door and went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Chapter 4**

 

            Inside of the game shop five teens could be seen trying to get themselves comfortable. Just as they tried to head upstairs, an elderly man stopped them and asked two of the teens from the group a question, “Yugi, Sere, can you two look after the shop for me while I go and run some errands?”

            “Sure thing Grandpa!” Yugi and Sere answered together.

            With that said, the old man got what he needed to do his errands and left out the back door. Yugi and Sere decided that she would stay downstairs to look after the shop while Yugi and the others continued upstairs; just as long as if she wanted or needed any help she would tell them so.

            Sere watched them head up the stairs before heading over to the counter. One thing she didn’t like when she and Yugi had to look after the shop was standing behind the counter. So she just did what she had to do in front of it. The only time she would go behind it was to get something or to ring something up that the customer wanted to buy.

            Once Sere got herself settles in downstairs, the bell on the door sounded, signaling that someone had just entered. Sere didn’t even bother to turn around to the person that had just walked in, instead she just talk the person with her back to them, continuing what she was doing, “Do you need help with anything?”

            “Yes actually, I was hoping you could help me find someone.” A male voice answered back.

            “I’ll be with you in just a second.” Sere replied, back still to the male, picking up whatever she was doing. Once she finally turned around, she tried to suppress a gasp as she looked up at the guy. Only one thought went though her mind when she say him, ‘Who is this guy?’

            The guy voiced the question that had been plaguing him since that morning, “Serena?”

            Sere went semi-wide eyed when he said that, it some how sounded familiar to her. “Who…who are you?” She asked, slightly etching closer to the stairs with every word that came out of her mouth.

            The guy noticed this and tried to hold her still so he could talk to her. “Serena, please…stop that.” The guy tried to make a grab for her, but missed because she jumped out of the way.

            “Stay away, just stay away from me!” Sere stated, trying to get ever closer to the stairs.

            “But, Serena…” The guy started to say, taking another step toward her.

            “Just stay away from me…or I’ll scream!” Sere warned, taking another step toward the stairs.

            “But…” The guy tried again.

            Now that she was over by the stairs and say that he didn’t heed her warning she did exactly what she promised she would do…she scream as load as she could so she knew she would get someone’s attention.

            Upstairs, the scream for help was heard load and clear. Everything that was being done at the time was tossed to the ground and the occupants of the room could be seen running out of the room as if there was no tomorrow.

            At the bottom of the stairs a herd of people could be seen coming down them. The first two out where two males who immediately went in from of Sere to protect her. The third that could be seen was a girl who went straight for Sere to see if she was alright. The last down the stairs was another male, but the shortest of the group, also headed for Sere to check to make sure she was indeed alright.

            “Is this guy bothering you Sere?” One of the protective males, with blond hair asked over his shoulder.

            Sere looked up at the blond and answered, “He wouldn’t leave me alone.”

            The blond looked back at the guy before them, “Well then, looks like you’re going to have ta teach him ta leave ya alone.” The one next to the blond was starting to agree with his pal. They both were getting ready to beet the living snot out of this guy for even trying to messing with Sere.

            “Sere, are you alright? He didn’t try anything funny, did he?” The girl asked, not paying any attention to the boys in front of them.

            But the shortest member of the group did notice. “Joey, Tristan, please don’t.” The small boy ran up in front of his friends to try and stop them from going to far with harming the man. He may not have liked the idea of Sere being harmed by anyone, but he didn’t want anyone else to be harmed in the ways of revenge.

            “But Yug!” The blond boy tried to argue, but failed.

            “No Joey.” Yugi answered. Next he turned his attention to the man that has caused all of the commotion. Yugi looked up at him and tried to put on an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry about that, but if you’re business is done here, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

            The man before them took one more look at Sere and apologized for all of the commotion and left. Yugi noticed as the man turned to leave that he looked sad and put out, with a little disappointment. Yugi was starting to wonder why he might have felt that way.

           Sere watched him go with mixed emotions; she had no idea where some of these emotions were coming from. Part of her wanted him to just leave her alone, and another part of her didn’t want him to leave. The voices of her friends and family started to echo in her head until she didn’t hear them any more. Still being very confused as to what to think, she just ignored everything going on around her and headed upstairs to her room, she needed some time to think.

            Once Sere left, Yami came out and appeared beside Yugi, but only Yugi could see him this time. “Well that was interesting.” Yami said while still looking at the door where the man left. Yugi didn’t say anything. He just looked at his other self, then turned to the hallway that went upstairs. He wanted to make she Sere was alright, but he also knew that she needed her space right now to sort out what just happened.

* * *

 

            Back upstairs, Sere was trying to deal with her mixed emotions. No matter what she did she was still as confused as heck.

            “What are these feelings that I’ve having all of the sudden? I just wanted him to leave me alone, then once he left, I…I felt bad, as if I didn’t want him to leave at all. Why do I feel this way? What is it about him that makes be feel this way?” Sere rambled to herself. With a heavy sigh, Sere continued, “There is no telling if I’ll ever find out. But for some reason I have this feeling that I will some day.” With another sigh, Sere went to her window. When she looked down towards the ground she found that guy getting back on his motorcycle, but he did it ever so slowly, as if he was saddened for depressed about something. The man took one more look at the door to the shop then took off on his motorcycle. Sere watched him go, with still mixed emotions.

            With that last thought, Sere heard a knock on her door, “Sere its Tea. Can I come it?”

            Sere didn’t even bother to turn around to answer, she just continued to look out the window, “It’s alright Tea, the door’s unlocked.” With that said Tea opened the door and walked in, only to find that Sere was staring out the window.

            Tea walked in, closing the door behind her, “Sere are you alright?” Tea started to worry when Sere didn’t answer her. Sere just stopped looking out the window and started to look at the floor. That was the only response that Tea got to her question. “Sere…?” Tea was just about to start again.

            “I…I just don’t know…I just don’t know what to think, Tea.” Sere finally spoke. “I’m just so confused.”

            Tea walked up to Sere, put her hand on her shoulder, “Sere…Sere look at me.” To make her point, Tea had to turn her around to make Sere look at her. Once Tea turned her around, Sere automatically looked Tea in the eyes. “Sere you don’t have to go though this alone. We’re all here for you. Especially Yugi. He’s really worried about you. But you do know you can talk to us about anything right?” Tea continued.

            “I know, but I just…” Sere didn’t know how to say what she wanted to. “I dunno. I just dunno how to word it, or how to say it. I just…”

            “Confused, I know. But Yugi is confused himself. He really wants to be there for you, but he also thinks that you need time to yourself to think about it on your own. He doesn’t know what to do.” Tea explained.

            That statement sort of snapped Sere out of it, “Is he really that worried?”

            “Yes, he is, we all are. But he’s the one that’s worried the most. After all he is your brother.” Tea continued to explain.

            “I…I didn’t mean to make anyone worry.” Sere started to apologize.

            “It’s alright. Come on, let’s go back downstairs. And when Mr. Moto gets back, we’ll go to the park or something. Doesn’t that sound nice?” Tea asked, trying as best as she could to try and change the subject and to get Sere’s mind off of what just happened.

            “I suppose…” Was all Sere had the time to say as Tea pulled her out of her own bedroom. As soon as they were out the door, they stopped dead in there tracks, for someone was sitting on the floor, leaning up against the wall, just outside of Sere’s room waiting for them.


	5. Chapter 5

 

**Chapter 5**

 

            “Yu…Yugi? Is…is something wrong?” Sere asked as she knelt down on the floor next to Yugi.

            “I was just wondering if you were alright.” Yugi answered, shifting his position to face Sere.

            “Don’t…don’t worry about me. I’m…I’m fine.” Sere continued to stutter, still partially thinking about what just happened downstairs. “But Tea was thinking that we could…go to the park.”

            “The park?” Yugi repeated, looking up at Tea, who nodded her head confirming what Sere said was true and indeed her idea. Yugi then looked back at Sere, “Sure, why not…it sounds like a great idea!”

            “Really?” Sere asked, looking happier at the thought that Yugi liked the idea.

            “Yeah!” Yugi nodded his confirmation. Sere seemed to brighten even more at this. “Let’s just go back downstairs and get Joey and Tristan.” Yugi stated, standing up. Yugi then offered his hand to Sere, helping her up. Then all three of them headed downstairs, grabbed the two unsuspecting boys, and proceeded to head out the door. Once out the door, they found Grandpa had just come back from doing his errands. They told him that they were going to the park, then left.

* * *

 

            Sere was surprised at how beautiful the park was. It was so peaceful. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and just stood there letting the light breeze play with her hair.

            Joey and Tristan watch as the wind played with Sere’s hair, and thought that she looked more like a goddess of some kind. Less to say, they were mesmerized by it.

            “What are you two looking at?” Tea asked, just now noticing the two boys staring at something…or in this case someone. Yugi followed there line of sight.

            “Aw…Tea…” Yugi said, getting Tea’s attention, and pointing at what…or who they were staring at. All Tea could do was sigh.

            ‘There minds are so easily amused.’ Tea thought shaking her head at them. “Earth to Joey and Tristan, please come in.” Tea said, waving her hands in front of the two boys, instantly snapping them out of it.

            “What?” Was all Joey said.

            “What is it Tea?” Tristan asked at the same time as Joey.

            Tea looked from them to Sere, then back at the two boys, “Did you two find anything interesting?”

            “I don’t have a clue to what you’re talking about.” Joey stated.

            “Me either.” Tristan agreed.

            “If you both say so.” Tea said, as she turned around, heading towards Sere. Yugi watched her go, trying not to laugh at his two friends.

            Before Tea had reached her destination, Sere had opened her eyes and had noticed that there was a pond, and had started to walk to it. “Hey, Sere, wait up!” Tea yelled at her. But Sere didn’t seem to know, she just kept on walking towards the pond.

            Sere was now at the edge of the pond, she knelt down to look at her reflection. After about a minute or so looking at her reflection, she had this feeling that something wasn’t right…that this wasn’t right. She was getting this feeling that she was suppose to be somewhere else right now.

            “Sere are you alright?” Tea asked when she caught up with Sere.

            “Yeah…I’m fine.” Sere replied, after a moment of silence. “I just…I just don’t think that…that it was a good idea to come to the park after all.”

            “Are you sure?” Tea asked.

            “Yeah…I’m…I’m sure.” Sere replied, pulling her attention away from her reflection in the pond. Sere turned to the others, “Can we go back now?”

            “Sure. I guess we can go.” Tea answered for the group. Tea then stood to face the three boys who were confused as to why Sere wanted to leave already, “Where leaving.” With that said, Sere got up and started to walk towards the entrance to the park.

            “Leave!? But we just got here!” Joey started to complain.

            “Well Joey, Sere wants to leave! So we’re leaving!” Tea stated, following Sere out of the park. Yugi was soon to follow, once again worried about his new sister. Joey and Tristan followed Yugi not wanting to be left behind.

* * *

 

            Once they got back to Yugi’s place, they all decided to call it a day, and each went there separate ways, saying there good night’s and there good bye’s.

* * *

 

            That night Sere wasn’t having that good of a time sleeping. She was starting to toss and turn in her sleep.

* * *

 

**DREAM SEQUINCE**

* * *

 

            Sere found herself surrounded by plants, lots and lots of plants. She was starting to think that this was some sort of park…or something. Sere looked to her left and found a girl sitting there. This girl had short blue hair, the problem was, she really couldn’t make out the girl’s face at all. But she felt as if she should’ve known who this blue haired girl, she just couldn’t place who she was.

            This blue haired girl was talking to someone else, an elderly man. And it seemed as if this girl knew this man very well. This man also seemed very sad and upset about something. Sere was starting to get this nagging feeling; it was as if she knew the reason why this man was so sad and upset.

            After a couple of minutes of talking, both the girl and the elderly man started to look at all of the plants and flowers before them. Then it hit her, the reason this man was so upset. This place before her was going to be demolished for a parking lot. ‘Why would anyone want to do that?’ Sere thought to herself.

            The next thing Sere knew, everything was black. She couldn’t see anything or find anyone that was there before. She was totally alone, but the thing was, she didn’t feel alone. Then she heard something from behind her. She turned around just in time to see some kind of monster diving for her. Sere did the only thing she could think of…she screamed for all she was worth.

* * *

 

**End Dream Sequence**

* * *

 

            Sere sat up in bed. She was sweating like crazy. She didn’t have any idea what that dream of hers meant…if anything at all. She was starting to wonder who that girl was with the short blue hair. She really did feel as if she should’ve known who this girl was. This was really starting to drive her crazy the more she thought about it.

            Then it was at that precise moment that she felt something else. She looked over to that corner where she thought she felt something before. And again there was nothing there. That was the second time she thought something was in that corner, and the second time there was nothing there. Again she left it as her mind playing tricks on her.

            Sere sat there staring at that corner for another couple of minutes. Then decided that it would probably be best if she tried to go back to sleep. But what ever it was that she thought was in that corner was helping her feel more comfortable again. Comfortable and safe. With that thought, she drifted off to sleep again, and this time, was able to sleep the whole night without any interruptions.

* * *

 

            Sere woke up to the sun shining brightly on her face. Sere groaned turning over so the bright light was shining on her back. She really didn’t want to get up, but the sun had won, she was awake. With a sigh she sat up in bed, with the memory of her dream coming back to her, as well as the thought that someone was standing in that corner of her room. With that thought she looked over to that very corner, seeing nothing there and feeling nothing there, she got up out of bed and got ready to face what the day held. Sere didn’t realize what time it was until she made her way downstairs.

            “Hey Grandpa.” Sere greeted as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

            “Ah…you’re awake.” Grandpa replied.

            “Is that all you have to say?” Sere teased, sounding disappointed.

            “I would say ‘Good Morning’ but it’s the afternoon now.” Grandpa explained.

            “What!? You mean I slept in?” Sere said, surprised.

            “It’s alright. You must have been tired.” Grandpa replied.

            “I guess.” Sere plainly said, while walking to the door.

            “And where are you going?” Grandpa asked.

            “I’m going back to the park.” Sere simply stated, as she put her hand on the door handle.

            “Alright then, but you be careful out there. Do you hear me?” Grandpa asked.

            “I hear ya.” Sere answered back cheerfully, opening the door to leave. But after taking one step, she stopped and looked back at Grandpa, “Where’s Yugi?”

            “Oh…Yugi went to meet up with Tea. He wanted to talk to Tea about something.” Grandpa answered.

            “Ok.” Was all Sere had to say, as she left.

* * *

 

            Once again at the park, Sere looked around. “This isn’t the one.” She said to herself. With that thought out, she walked over to the pond, just like she did before, but this time she was alone. “This place isn’t the right one. There aren’t enough flowers. This isn’t like the one in my dream.” Sere said to herself once again. She looked around her for a couple more minutes, then looked at her reflection in the pond. ‘It’s the same.’ She thought. But this time, the feeling that she had before, about there being something that wasn’t right, that feeling was now gone.

            After a few minutes of looking at her reflection, she got lost looking into the pond. Then it happened, Sere flew away from the pond, landing on her butt. “What…what was that?” Sere panted, trying to calm herself down. She thought she saw something else in the pond…actually it was someone else. Sere looked around, not finding anyone else around she crept back up to the pond, and looked back at her reflection. It happened again, but this time she didn’t jump. “Who…who is that?” She asked herself.

            It wasn’t her own reflection she was seeing in the surface of the pond, it wasn’t anything close to it. Someone with long black hair, dark skin, and she was dressed as if she was from Africa or something. “Who are you?” Sere asked the image that was before her on the surface of the pond. Without even thinking, she reached out and touched the water, as if she was trying to touch the image of the woman that was there.

            Once she touched the water, a scene played about in her mind…like some kind of vision. Sere soon found herself in some sort of museum. She walked up to one of the displays, and noticed that it was some kind of Egyptian museum, was her guess. Then she thought she saw the woman walk down a hallway. Sere tried to follow her as best she could, but for some reason it was hard. Then she noticed that the woman went though a door and down some stairs. Sere tried to follow her down the stairs, but once she got to the bottom, it was completely black. She couldn’t see a thing. Then the next thing that she knew, she was back at the park. Sere removed her hand from the water; she looked at it wondering what just happened.

            Sere got up and looked around the park one last time before she left. She now had the feeling that she needed to find that museum. She didn’t know why, but she felt that she had too. So, needless to say, the search began.

* * *

 

            After about an hour of walking around town, she thought she had found the museum that she saw in her…vision, well she really didn’t know what to call it, but that word would have to do. Sere walked up the steps, opened the door and walked inside, letting the door close on its own. She stood there looking around, trying to find anything that looked familiar to her. Then she noticed a display that was in the center of the room. She walked up to it, looked at it carefully. “It’s the same.” Sere concluded, once again talking to herself.

            “Hello Princess.” A voice said from behind her.

            This voice surprised Sere, whipping around, she saw who the voice belonged to, and gasped, “It’s you. And…and why did you call me ‘Princess’?”

            “We don’t know each other, but it looks like you are able receive visions just like myself.” The woman before her stated. This was the woman that Sere had seen in her little…vision. She had to be the one she saw.

            “N…no, I guess not. But why did you call me ‘Princess’.” Sere asked again.

            “Like you, I receive visions.” The woman said, Sere still looked a little confused, so she put it into similar words, “Let’s just say that I just know these things.”

            “A…alright. So, what’s you’re name?” Sere asked, trying to make conversation. She didn’t know why she was trying to get to know this woman, but it just felt like the right thing to do.

            “Oh, how rude of me. My name is Ishizu…Ishizu Ishtar.” The woman answered.


	6. Chapter 6

 

**Chapter 6**

 

            “Oh, how rude of me. My name is Ishizu…Ishizu Ishtar.” Sere heard the woman answer.

            “Ishizu…” Sere repeated, making sure she had the name right.

            “That’s right.” The woman replied, assuring that Sere did in fact say her name right.

            “So, does all this belong to you?” Sere asked, gesturing to the Egyptian artifacts that surrounded them.

           “Yes, they do. In a way I suppose. This is the exhibit that I brought with me from Egypt.” Ishizu answered, giving Sere a soft smile. She was trying to make her guest as comfortable as possible. Then she closed her eyes, as if she were concentrating on something. After about a minute, she opened her eyes again, then looked to the door that was the entrance and the exit, in and out of the building, “And it would look like my last guest is about to arrive.”

            “Last guest?” Sere repeated, making sure she heard her right.

            “That’s right. Now come, I’ll show you something special. Very few people get to see this part of the exhibit.” Ishizu answered, motioning for Sere to follow her, as she headed for the door that lead downstairs. With curiosity taking over, Sere followed.

            “So, who where your other guests?” Sere just couldn’t help but ask. “Of course, if you don’t mind me asking.”

            “That’s quit alright; you can ask me anything you want. As for my other guests, I had to extend an invitation to Seto Kaiba to get his attention. Then once I had his attention, I had to give him an offer he couldn’t refuse.” Ishizu explained.

            “From what I’ve heard of Kaiba, that would sound like him, having to intrigue him with something that he would find worth his while. But you must have had more that just Kaiba as a guest here. I thought you would’ve had more that one guest.” Sere inquired.

            “Yes well, you are right about one thing, I did and will have more than one guest. I will have a total of three guests that will see the special part of my exhibit.” Ishizu explained.

            “Three? I know now that Kaiba was the first guest. But who are the other two?” Sere asked.

            “You Princess are my second guest.” Ishizu answered, as if this was an obvious answer.

            “I am?” Sere didn’t know if she should find this hard to believe, or if this was the reason she felt she had to come here.

            “Yes. And I believe you know my third guest.” Ishizu answered.

            “I do?” Sere once again asked, wondering if she would ever get a straight answer out of her little tour guide.

            “Yes.” Ishizu answered with a nod, and before Sere could say anything more, Ishizu gave her guest a soft smile. With this smile, Sere had a feeling that it was telling her there everything would be explained in due time. All she had to do was be patient. With curiosity raging, she didn’t know if that would be possible, but she was going to try her best, all she had to do was wait for this third guest to arrive and then she would know. Know what, she wasn’t to sure yet, but she really wanted to find out soon. Deep down inside, she was hoping that this would lead her on the path to recovering her memory.

* * *

 

            Two figures could be seen walking around the museum, but unnoticed by everyone else. One of them looked curious about the things around them. The second looked almost worried about something.

            “Are you sure you want to go though with this?” The second figure asked the first. This voice clearly belonged to a girl.

            “I have no choice, Tea.” The first one answered. This voice clearly belonged to a boy. “It is my destiny.”

            The two kept on walking until they came across a corridor. The girl took a left and kept on walking down the hall, but the boy stopped in his tracks right in front of a door that was partially open. The girl took another couple of steps and realized that her companion wasn’t walking along side her anymore.

            “Are you ok?” The girl, also known as Tea, asked her companion, while turning around to face him.

            I sense something in here.” Her companion answered, opening the door before him fully.

            “In the basement?” Tea asked, trying to make sure she heard him right. And as she walked up behind him, the Millennium symbol appeared on his forehead. “Is this apart of the exhibit?” She asked looking over his shoulder.

            Her companion just walked forward and down the stairs, as if he really didn’t hear what she said. “Something down there is calling out to me, Tea. I feel that the answers that I seek are near.” Her companion explained on there way down the stairs, as she followed him.

            Once down the stairs and walked into the room that they found at the bottom, they came to a stop in the middle of this room. What was before them on the wall is what caught there attention.

            “Check it out!” Tea called out looking at the artifact before them. “It’s some kind of ancient Egyptian stone.”

            “And those carvings resemble Dual Monster cards.” Her companion noticed the artifact as well and continued to study the stone tablet before them. As he said this, they walked forward to get closer and to get a better look at what hung on the wall before them. As they got there butter look at the stone in the display case on the wall, they both got a look surprise.

            “No way! That guy looks just like you! Is this thing for real?” Tea pointed out, sounding little disbelieving. “This is freaking me out!”

            “Yes Tea, it is real. Some how I know it is.” Her companion answered, knowing what he saw on the stone was true. “And look…around his neck…” He said on further study of the stone.

            “It’s the Millennium Puzzle!” Tea gasped. As she said this, her companion started to cradle the trinket that hung around his neck.

            “That’s right!” Her companion agreed. That appears to be me, playing an ancient form of Dual Monsters.” Saying this, he directed his attention to Tea. All Tea could do was have a look of disbelief while looking at one of the figures on the tablet. “This is exactly the kind of clue I’ve been searching for. But I wish I were able to decipher its meaning. Who am I dueling against in this carving? What was this age old game all about? Was it even a game? Just when I think I’ve found one answer, a thousand new questions arise.” Tea’s companion rambled on, curiosity taking over.

            “My Pharaoh, I’ve been expecting you.” A voice welcomed from behind them in the doorway. This cause the two occupants of the room to turn around to the owner of the voice, as the new comer walked towards them.

            “Who are you?” The male of the group asked of the new comer.

            “I am Ishizu.” The new comer introduced herself. “And I have uncovered many mysteries about you and these ancient carvings by using the magic of my Millennium Necklace.”

            “Another Millennium Item.” Tea’s companion noticed the necklace that Ishizu wear, slight surprise was evident on his face.

            “Like your Millennium Puzzle, this necklace affords me certain powers. With it I have gazed five thousand years into the past, to a time where evil sorcerers threatened to destroy the entire world.” Ishizu explained. “How ever, there was a king who possessed a magic powerful enough to stop this evil threat.”

            “And who was this king?” The male of the group asked, his curiosity peaked.

            “The Pharaoh that saved the world was you Yami. And now the time has come for you to rescue man kind once again.” Ishizu answered.

            “To rescue man kind from what? How do you know the world is in danger of being destroyed again?” The boy, now known as Yami, demanded to know.

            “My Millennium Necklace also shows me visions of the future.” Ishizu explained. “Oh my Pharaoh…the events of the past are going to occur once again! And that same great evil will return to threaten us!”

            “How will I recognize this evil?” Yami questioned.

            “I know your memory has faded my Pharaoh and that you seek many answers.” Ishizu tried to answer. “I also know that there is a Dual Monsters Tournament is beginning. If you win it, you will find your answers. When you return home you will discover an invitation waiting for you.”

            “Ishizu? Ishizu, where are you?” A female voice was calling out.

            “I’m in here, Princess.” Ishizu replied.

            Neither Tea nor Yami had time to say anything, for what came into view surprised them. The blond air and her innocent blue eyes were a dead give away to how she was.

            “Sere?” Yami said, gaining her attention.

            “Tea? Yugi? That are you two doing here?” Sere asked.

            “They are my last guests.” Ishizu explained, coming up to stand next to Sere.

            “They are?” Sere asked looking back at the two, then back to Ishizu. “I guess you were right. I do know them.” Sere gave Ishizu a small smile before running over to join her brother and her friend. Ishizu watched her go, then turned her attention back to Yami.

            “Farwell, King Yami.” Ishizu said before leaving.

            “King?” Sere questioned, watching Ishizu’s retreating body. But it would seem that no one had heard her.

            “Wow, I can’t believe that you were this powerful Egyptian King that saved the world five thousand years ago. This is pretty major.” Tea said, restating the facts, trying to let all this information sink in.

           Sere just listened to what Tea said, then she noticed what Tea was looking at. Sere followed her line of sight, and noticed what they were staring at. This made Sere gasp at what she saw. ‘Oh my…’ Sere thought to herself.

            “Yes Tea, but I still have so many questions.” Yami replied, then he got a better look at the other figure in the carving. “Wait…my opponent looks like Kaiba!”

            “You’re right!” Tea agreed, getting a good look at the other figure in the carving as well. “But wait…that would mean that he was the ancient evil sorcerer!”

            ‘Could it be that I’m supposed to face Kaiba in order to save the world again? Well, there is only one way to find out, I’ve got to win that tournament!’ Yami thought to himself, cradling the Millennium Puzzle in his hand once again.

            Sere just listened, she felt that it wasn’t her place to say anything, but she also felt that she would end up knowing in time. ‘Questions, what is it that Yugi is searching for? And what makes them think that Kaiba has anything to do with an evil sorcerer? From what I’ve heard of him, he doesn’t believe in that kind of stuff. But what ever it is that Yugi is looking for, I’m ganna help him as much as I can!’ Sere thought to herself, also making a silent vow to help her brother in any way she can.

* * *

 

            After arriving back home, to discover that Ishizu was right and there was an invitation there for Yugi, inviting him to this tournament. Now they were back in the city, walking around town, not really paying any attention to the people that surrounded them. Well except for one.

            “The invitation said that the tournament is going to be announced tonight.” Tea stated with excitement evident in her voice. “Ishizu was right.” Then Tea turn her attention to her other friend, “Ya know Sere, you don’t have to come with us.”

            “It’s alright Tea. I wanted to come.” Sere replied, giving Tea a reassuring smile. There was a meaning behind this smile and she was hoping that Tea got that meaning, a meaning that if she didn’t want her to say anything about what was discussed between her and Yugi she would keep her mouth shut. And Yami got a glimpse of Sere’s little smile and instantly understood what she meant.

            “I don’t know if everything that Ishizu said is true. But know this, I must enter and win this tournament in order to fulfill my destiny.” Yami reminded.

            “Just promise me that you will be careful, Yami. Because I’m sure there’s still danger ahead.” Tea said with concern. “That reminds me, Sere what did Ishizu mean when she called you ‘Princess’?” Tea asked, redirecting her attention.

            “I’m not sure what she meant. But for some reason, it felt right, and yet, I felt the urge to tell her to not call me ‘Princess’.” Sere explained, sounding as if it was nothing at all.

            “Tea, I know there’s still danger ahead, but who ever is after the Millennium Puzzle is still out there. But you must trust me Tea; this deck has never let me down before. And as long as Yugi and I stay connected to one another, I am confident that we can use this deck to win this tournament, unlock the mysteries of my ancient past, and realize our destiny.” Yami stated.

            ‘I knew it. Or at least, I felt that there was something different about this side of Yugi, and now I know.’ Sere thought to herself.

            “And you can count on my help!” Tea offered.

            “And me too.” Sere agreed.

            Both Tea and Yami look to Sere, Yami thought that she wasn’t listening, seeming as if she were interested her current surroundings. But then again, he should’ve expected this, after that reassuring smile she gave Tea. “Sere, you don’t have too…” Yami started to say, making sure that she really wanted to do this.

            “Don’t worry about me. I want to help in any way that I can. And besides, I fell as if this is something that I need to do, as if it were the right thing to do.” Sere reassured them.

            “Sere, are you sure…?” Tea started to ask.

            “Yes, I am. And Tea, I don’t think you’re going to be able to change my mind. I’ve already decided that I was going to help, so that is exactly what I’m going to do.” Sere replied.

            “Thank you, both of you.” Yami thanked them for there concern and help. But that kind thought didn’t last long, for Yami heard a sinister laugh. Yami looked around, but didn’t seem to find any sign of the source of this laugh.

            “Hey, what’s the matter? Is everything ok?” Tea asked with concern. She was starting to get worried because of Yami’s sudden distraction.

            Yami just nodded his head, “Yes Tea, it was nothing.”

            ‘I’m not to sure, what ever he heard, and I think I heard it too. And it didn’t sound too friendly.’ Sere thought to herself, hoping that Yami was right. “I wonder who is throwing this tournament.” Sere wondered out loud.

            “I guess we’ll find out soon enough.” Yami commented.

            Just then, all the TV monitors in the vicinity showed the same thing. “Yuck, it’s Kaiba.” Tea stated, as she was the first one of the three to notice.

            “That’s it! This is why Ishizu told me to enter. If the events of the past are to happen again, I must face Kaiba in this tournament!” Yami realized.

           ‘I don’t know if it is that simple. I’m getting this feeling that there is something more to this than just Kaiba.’ Sere thought to herself.

          “Greeting Dualist, and welcome to the town of Domino! But more importantly, welcome to my tournament.” Kaiba greeted from every monitor in the city. “I see you each received your private invite to Kaiba Corp.’s very excusive Dual Monsters tournament. And you had enough brains to show up here tonight.” This last comment drove the crowd wild…or mad, you couldn’t quite tell. “Being that you are all elite Dualists, I’ve added special rules to my tournament just for experts.” Kaiba continued. “For example, you will dual using these new and improved Dual Disks.” This impressed that crowd. “Another new rule that I designed for the tournament that is before each dual both players must ante up there rarest card. And the loser of the dual forfeits his card to the winner.”

            “Forfeit my Dark Magician?!” This did not go well with Yami.

            “My competition will make Pegasus and his Dualist Kingdom tournament look like a joke.” Kaiba continued his speech. This got the crowd in an uproar again. Everyone started discrediting Pegasus and his tournament left and right. It would seem that the crowd loved Kaiba a lot more than anything else now. Just then the wind started to pick up, and as everyone turned around to the source of the wind, a helicopter was discovered, and who else to be riding on it than Kaiba.

            “Kaiba!” Just the way that Yami said this, you would think that he was challenging him.

            This shout made Kaiba who was down on the ground. Who he saw made him happy, happy inwardly that is. ‘I knew you would come, Yugi. We’ll see which one of us is the number one dualist.’ Kaiba thought to himself before continuing what he was saying to begin with. “Don’t forget to register and pick up your Dual Disks. Because in exactly one week from today, my Battle City Tournament begins!”

            “You’re on, Kaiba!” Yami practically challenged.

            While watching Kaiba up there on his helicopter, Sere couldn’t help but feel that there was something more to be feared than just Kaiba. She had this feeling that there was something more to this, something she and everyone else was missing. She also had this feeling that she would find out what it was soon, and she wasn’t to sure if she really wanted to know what it was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 

The next day didn’t start off so good for Sere, as she almost made them late for she was trying to sleep in and it took both Tea and Yugi to wake her up and get her out the door. But the good thing out of all of this was that they made it to school one time…just barely that is. But once she had her lunch, she started to look more alive. Then the day went on as just another day at school, or at least was Sere thought was normal day at school. After school got out, things started to change. Yugi, Sere, and the gang all met up on the roof of the school. And so the telling of the events last night has begun.

“You can’t be serious. You mean to tell me that that rich punk Kaiba is throwing his own exclusive Dual Monsters Tournament?” Joey asked not quit believing what he was just told.

“Yep.” Was Yugi’s only reply

“And the whole thing kicks off in less than a week.” Tea add, almost excited.

“Grr…I can’t believe Money Bags didn’t send an invite me! I was the runner up at Dualist Kingdom! Where’s the respect?” Joey yelled in frustration.

“Here’s a news flash for ya Joey. Kaiba doesn’t like you.” Tristan pointed out, from his spot over by the fence, while still not in the main group that the rest of them made.

“I’ll give him something not to like!” Joey yelled back.

“Ya know, this is exactly how he wants you to react.” Tristan calmly pointed out.

“Ya got a good point there Tristan. Maybe I don’t need to enter Kaiba’s snooty competition.” Joey answered, realization hitting him. “What about you Yug? Are you going to enter the tournament?” Joey asked, turning his attention to Yugi.

“I have to. I just found out that entering Kaiba’s Battle City Tournament is the only way I can achieve my destiny.” Yugi answered, with a nod of his head.

“Your destiny? What are you talking about?” Joey asked confused.

“Well, it’s kind of a long story.” Yugi replied.

“I’ve got no where to go.” Joey replied, still confused.

“Alright, some kind of evil force is coming back from the past and I’m destined to join this tournament and defeat him.” Yugi explained.

“Then it’s my destiny to help!” Joey exclaimed, pulling a card out of his school jacket. “I’ve got just the card! I’m talking Red Eyes Black Dragon folks.”

“So, what’s your saying is that you’ve changed your mind again and now you are going to enter Kaiba’s tournament.” Tristan plainly said, with both him and Tea giving him looks that clearly said that Joey was in over his head.

“That’s what I’m saying alright. Yugi inspired me. And with this baby in my deck, I’ve got it made. With my Red Eyes, I’ll put Kaiba to shame.” Joey said, trying to make it sound like this was the most logical thing to do.

This display made Sere sigh, turning around to face the fence. She put her hand on the fence, and just stared out at the city around them. She still had that same feeling that she had last night, that there was more to this than Kaiba, but it seemed to her that they all thought that Kaiba was the main threat. Of course, her actions went unnoticed by the others around her.

“Didn’t you learn your lessen the last time you dueled Kaiba?” Tea asked, almost matter-of-factly.

“Tea’s right, Joey. Your Red Eyes is a powerful card, but it doesn’t guarantee that you’ll bet Kaiba.” Yugi pointed out, agreeing with Tea.

“Yeah, you’ve got a point.” Joey agreed.

“You’ll need to have a little patience. First you should get use to his new, more advanced, version of the Dual Disk.” Yugi advised.

“The old ones were too advanced for me. They cost me the dual.” Joey said, remembering what happened the last time, at Dualist Kingdom; which was frustrating him even more.

“You’re a much better dualist now than you were then, Joey. But before you jump right into another dual with Kaiba, you should practice with the new Dual Disk.” Yugi advised.

“Then what are we waiting for? I’ve gotta try and sign up for this thing.” Joey said excitedly, running off to get a head start. Tristan, Tea, and Yugi watched Joey as he went, almost embarrassed by his actions.

Sere only sighed again at Joey’s excitement. She thought it was good and all for Yugi to get all the help that he could, but there was also apart of her that said that this probably wasn’t a good idea. For some reason, she thought that the more people that helped out, the more that would get hurt in the end.

Tristan and Tea followed after Joey, but they decided to walk instead. Yugi took one step to follow them, then noticed that Sere was over by the fence, so he walked over to her to tell her that they were leaving.

“Sere?” Yugi questioned, trying to get her attention.

“Hmm…” Sere answered, pretending that she was lost in her own thoughts.

“We’re leaving now. We were going to go and sign up for Kaiba’s tournament. Wanna come?” Yugi asked, after gaining her attention.

“Sure.” Sere answered, with a nod of her head.

“Come on.” Yugi said, leading the way off the school roof and back to the others.

On there way to have Yugi and Joey register for Kaiba’s tournament, Sere was lost in thought. Unlike last time where she was pretending to be lost in thought, while, in reality, she was actually listening to the conversation Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan were having before they left the school. No matter how hard she tried to not think about it, she just couldn’t get rid of the feeling that there was something more to this tournament than meets the eye.

Sere’s current mood went unnoticed as the group stopped just outside of the shop that was used to register for the tournament and pick up the Dual Disks for the tournament. Once the group stopped, Joey immediately let to the shop window trying to get a good look inside while he wanted for them to go in.

That is, Sere’s current mood went unnoticed until someone noticed that she wasn’t complaining or having a some what embarrassed look on her face because of Joey’s antics. And this someone that noticed was Tea.

“Sere, are you alright?” Tea asked, placing a hand on Sere’s shoulder.

“I’m fine.” Sere simply answered. She was still debating with herself if she should voice her thoughts about Kaiba and this tournament to the group or not. Then Sere noticed Joey looking in the window of the shop and quickly hid her mood from those around her. “Come on. Let’s go inside already.” Sere said cheerfully, grabbing a hold of Joey and dragging him in with her. The other three of the group watched as Sere dragged Joey along with her. All they did was just look at each other, shrugging there shoulders and followed the two inside.

“How can I help you?” Asked the clerk behind the counter as they came in.

“Hi, we came to register for the Battle City Tournament and get our Dual Disks.” Yugi stated the reason for there being there.

“Well then my young friends, you have entered into the correct place. You are fortunate, since I have three Dual Disks left on my shelf. But first I have to see if you qualified to register.” The clerk explained. Sere thought that this was simple enough.

“Ok, I’m Yugi Moto.” Yugi answered back, understanding what needed to be done, while Joey and Tristan stood there a little dumbfounded.

“Alright, Yugi Moto.” The clerk repeated to himself as he walked over to his computer that held all the information to see if a Dualist qualified for the tournament. “Not bad, you’ve got five stars. That’s the highest rank.” The clerk explained after looking up the info on his computer.

“Where does this information come from?” Yugi asked, curiosity starting to take over.

“Kaiba Corp. preformed extensive research on dualists around the world, and compiled the results into a database. This shows your skill level and the rarest card that you’ve ever played in a dual.” The clerk explained, turning the screen of the computer to face his customers. “To ensure that only the best dualists enter, Mr. Kaiba has gone to great lengths to learn everything about you and your decks.” This surprised all of them. Even Sere was a little taken aback by this.

“Everything? Knowing ever card in our decks, gives an unfair advantage to Kaiba.” Yugi said, pretty much voicing his comments out loud.

“That’s not cool.” Tea stated, agreeing with Yugi.

“I agree. It is unfair.” Sere agreed as well. ‘Was it really necessary for Kaiba to learn all of this, especially if he is going to be competing himself?’ Sere thought to herself, still not quit sure if she should voice her opinion.

“Well, as promised. Since you qualified to enter, you get this. Kaiba Corp.’s new and improved Dual Disk System.” The clerk said as he grabbed on of the Dual Disks and handed it to Yugi.

“Awesome. Thank You.” Yugi said excitedly, as he accepted the Dual Disk offered him. Sere couldn’t help but have a small smile grace her face; she couldn’t help but feel happy for Yugi.

But this happiness didn’t last long for Joey, after clearing his throat, stepped in front of Yugi. It was now his turn. “I wanna register also. Joey Wheeler’s the name.” Joey said, getting a little too excited.

“Let me see, Joey Wheeler.” The clerk repeated to himself, turning the screen back to himself, and looking up the info on his computer once again. “Hmm…I’m sorry, but you’ve only got one star. Your ranking is much to low to enter.”

“That can’t be! Kaiba fixed those results. I came in second back at Dualist Kingdom!” Joey stated while throwing a fit.

“Hey! Joey! Just calm down! Quit having a cow.” Tristan said, while trying to hold Joey back. Sere was glad that Tristan tried to subdue Joey, for she feared that if he didn’t do what he did, she was sure she would’ve had to do something.

“It is weird that he doesn’t qualify.” Tea stated, trying to calm Joey down, but this didn’t quiet work as planned, for it just angered Joey even more. All Sere could do to this was sigh and watch the scene unfold.

“He’s gonna burst a blood vessel.” Tristan said, stating what could be the obvious if Joey didn’t calm down soon.

But just after Tristan said this, the clerk noticed something on the screen of his computer that intrigued him. What interested him so much was the fact that Joey’s rarest card was the Red Eyes Black Dragon. While the others were preoccupied with trying to calm Joey, the clerk hit a few buttons on his keyboard, making it so Joey was able to register. “I’m sorry, Joey. It appears that my hard drive was malfunctioning and you actually have four stars. Congratulations, you qualify.” The clerk corrected himself, sounding cheerful in the process.

“Yeah! I knew it! Let me see those beautiful stars.” Joey exclaimed as he ran over to the counter, turning the screen to himself once he got to the counter. The others following right behind him, all were amazed. Well, except for Sere, she had this feeling that something was just not right.

“I knew the computer was wrong. That’s how I was able to stay relaxed and keep my cool while he fixed it.” Joey said, standing back next to Tristan, with Tristan giving him this look that said that it was the total opposite.

“Best of luck…” The clerk started to say to Joey has he held out the box that contained the Dual Disk.

“Come to Papa!” Joey said, while scooping the box out of the clerk’s hands. All Joey could do was laugh at his good fortune and feeling triumphant. “Yeah!”

“Battle City Tournament, here we come.” Yugi said happily to the rest of the gang, now that Joey had his own Dual Disk. Sere couldn’t help but smile at this too. She couldn’t help think that Joey sometimes acted like a big kid, but his antics sometimes made her smile.

“Who’s the man?” Joey asked while they exited the shop, with Tristan right next to him.

“Way to keep your cool, Joey.” Tea teased as she to exited the shop, with Yugi right next to her.

“Thanks.” Joey said in response to Tea. He obviously took it as a compliment.

Sere followed them out, but stopped at the door. She took one last glance at the clerk at the counter, than followed her friends, and family out of the shop. Her bad feeling followed her as well.

Now that it was getting dark, they all decided that it was time to head home. For most of the way, they walked together.

“Hey, guys. I’ve got to get goin’. My sister, Serenity’s operation is tomorrow and I told her I would stay at the hospital tonight.” Joey said, telling them the good news.

“Alright, wish Serenity good luck for me Joey. I’m sure everything’s going to be fine.” Yugi said happily and encouragingly.

“Me too, and that I would like to visit her at the hospital when I can.” Sere said cheerfully to Joey.

“Thanks a lot, Yug. Good bye guys.” Joey said as he took off for the hospital.

“Good bye, Joey.” Tea said to his retreating body. “Good luck.”

“Sere, I’m pretty sure that Grandpa wouldn’t mind if you wanted to go with Joey to the hospital to see Serenity.” Yugi said, turning to his sister.

“It’s alright Yugi. I’ll visit Serenity later. Besides, I think it’s best if Joey sees her by himself, a sort of sibling reunion.” Sere explained.

“I hope he’s going to be alright. Going to that hospital’s not an easy thing for him to do.” Tristan stated, watching as Joey left.

“Huh?” All three questioned, not understanding what Tristan meant.

“Joey’s mother is going to be at that hospital too. She was the one that separated Joey and Serenity when they were kids. He hasn’t spoken to his mother since.” Tristan explained.

“No way! But that means that Joey hasn’t seen or spoken to his mother in almost seven years.” Yugi said, in a way, amazed.

“Which is all the more reason why Joey should do this on his own.” Sere added.

“Yes and why I’m going to make sure that the Wheeler family unites once again!” Tristan declared.

“Aren’t you getting a little carried away there, Tristan?” Tea teased.

“Not if he’s trying to be a hero to impress Joey’s sister, Serenity.” Joey stated, in a way, also teasing Tristan. Tristan couldn’t believe he was caught. He didn’t think he was that obvious. All Sere could do was quietly laugh to herself, at Tristan’s expense. She thought that this was quiet amusing.

Once Sere was done laughing, they all continued on there way home for the night, saying there good byes to each other as they all went on there separate ways.

“Grandpa, we’re home.” Yugi yelled as he and Sere came into the house, closing the front door. There was no answer. They found that there was no sign of anyone downstairs, so they decided to look upstairs. “Grandpa?” Yugi repeated once they reached the top of the stairs.

“Ah, there you two are. How was your day?” Grandpa said, as he came out of the bathroom. He was in his pajamas; he was obviously getting ready for bed.

“It was alright.” Sere answered first.

“It was great!” Yugi added. “I registered for Kaiba’s tournament today. And it starts in about a week!”

“That’s great news!” Grandpa said excitedly. “Now that gives you a week to prepare, but don’t let that make you forget your chores Yugi.” Sere would’ve giggled to this, but all she could to was try to suppress a yawn. And this reaction out of Sere didn’t give Yugi a chance to complain, for Grandpa had noticed. “It would seem that the two of you had a really exciting day. Now I think it would be a good idea to go and get some sleep.”

“Sure thing, Grandpa.” Yugi said, bounding off to his room.

Sere, though, didn’t need to be told twice, she headed off to her room, trying to suppress another yawn, and wondering how Yugi could be so energetic at a time like this.

Sere had a hard time trying to get to sleep. The day’s events and the feelings that came from them kept bothering her as she tried to get some sleep. It took her about half an hour to an hour for her to finally fall asleep, or at least that’s what if felt like to her.

The sun was just starting to rise when Sere shot straight up in bed. She had just awoke from a dream. She really didn’t know what to call it or classify it as. She didn’t know if she should’ve called it a nightmare, for it only made her worry. And because of the worry, she knew she wouldn’t call it a good dream. All of this worry was focused on one person and one person only, and this time it wasn’t about Yugi and this tournament. She was now worried about Joey.

Now that she had finally rubbed all of the sleep out of her eyes and was now fully awake. She looked about the room and noticed that her blankets where tossed about and tangled. If anyone had come in at that moment would be able to tell that she was having a hard time trying to sleep. She sighed, getting out of bed and heading over to her window. Not even the beauty of the sun rise could make her feel better, her worry was still there. “Joey…” Was the only thing she could say as she put a hand on the window.

A couple of hours later, Sere heard the phone ring. Curious as to who it would be this early in the morning; Sere tore herself away from the window and out of her room. The closer she got to the living room, the more she heard Yugi talking on the phone. Sere got there just as Yugi hung up the phone.

“Yugi, who was that?” Sere simply asked.

“Sere, what are you doing up? The phone didn’t wake you up, did it?” Yugi asked, surprised to see his sister up and fully awake.

“No, it wasn’t the phone. I just couldn’t sleep.” Sere answered, as if it were nothing. “So, who was it?”

“It was Joey’s mother. He didn’t show up at the hospital last night. She’s getting worried. She doesn’t know where he is.” Yugi explained, worry starting to take hold.

“Oh no.” Now Sere was really starting to worry. In her dream, Joey never did show to visit his sister. This worry was really starting to show on her face, and Yugi was noticing it.

“Sere, what’s wrong?” Yugi asked, now worrying about two people, her and Joey.

“Why I couldn’t sleep. My dream. I…” Sere trailed off, rambling. With the thought of her dreams coming true, her legs gave out beneath her.

“Sere!” Yugi almost yelled, running over to her side.

“I…I…” Sere stuttered, not really knowing what to say or where to start.

“Come on, Sere. Let’s go over to the couch and you can tell me all about it.” Yugi suggested, helping Sere over to the couch the best he could.

“I…The…The dream that I had…” Sere started to explain when she was finally on the couch.

“What about the dream?” Yugi asked, trying to sound encouraging.

“It’s the reason I couldn’t sleep.” Sere continued to explain, not really looking at anything but the floor.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yugi asked, trying to be the best brother he could be for Sere. Just like Joey was for his litter sister, Serenity.

“That’s what I thought it was, just a dream.” Sere continued, as if she didn’t hear Yugi’s last question. “But, then you told me who was on the phone and that Joey was missing…”

“What does that have to do with your dream?” Yugi asked, now getting curious.

“Because Yugi, in my dream…Joey never made it to the hospital to visit Serenity!” Sere exclaimed, almost in hysterics and tears.

Yugi wasn’t to sure if he was hearing was correct or not, but he was going to take it as fact. “Sere, are you sure you don’t have Ishizu’s Millennium Necklace hidden on you somewhere?” Yugi couldn’t help himself; he just had to ask to make sure.

“W…Why?” Sere was taken aback by this question she was just asked.

“I was just wondering, because Ishizu told us that her Millennium Necklace gave her visions of the past and the future.” Yugi explained.

“I know, but I don’t have it. She never gave it to me. But when I first met her, she told me that I was able to get visions, just like her, but on my own. She told me that I didn’t need any kind of Item or help to do so.” Sere said, starting to calm down, surprising herself in the process.

“I see.” Yugi took in what he was just told. This was just going to be apart of his sister that he was just going to have to get use to and accept.

“I thought it was just a dream. That is until you told me that Joey was missing. Then I was starting to think the same thing, that it might have been a vision instead.” Sere said, strangely calm for some reason. “I don’t know if I’ll ever get use to it or not.”

“You don’t need to worry about that. I’ll always be there for you, and so will Grandpa. And I know Tea, Tristan, and Joey will be too. That is, once we find where Joey disappeared to.” Yugi said, adding the last sentence as an after thought. This made Sere look Yugi straight in the eyes, and a small smile graced her face. “Come on, Sere. Let’s go find Joey.” With that said, they went back to there rooms to change, and left in search of Joey.

Once outside, they met up with Tea and Tristan. It would seem that Joey’s mother had called them too.

“Hey Yugi. Any sign of Joey?” Tea asked as she came up to join Yugi and Sere.

“No. This isn’t like him. I’m really worried.” Yugi answered, looking to Sere as he said the last sentence. Sere looked like it was her fault that Joey was missing.

“Sere?” Tea asked, noticing the look on Sere’s face.

“Don’t worry Tea, she will be alright. That is, once we find Joey.” Yugi explained, so Sere didn’t have to say anything and break down into tears again. Then Yugi just noticed that Tristan pulled up on his motorcycle. “Well, anything?” Yugi asked Tristan once he had his helmet off.

“I didn’t see him anywhere. And I checked all of his usual spots. There must be someplace that I’m not thinking of.” Tristan answered.

“Why don’t you check downtown on your bike?” Tea suggested.

“Not a bad idea at all, Tea.” Tristan agreed, looking at his motorcycle. “We should split up and check ever corner of the city.” Tristan suggested, looking back at the group.

“It just isn’t like Joey to miss his sister’s operation. Something must have happened to him.” Yugi pointed out.

“Yeah, he would never let Serenity down.” Tristan agreed.

“He was supposed to have gone to see Serenity at the hospital at about nine o’clock last night. So, whatever held him up from doing that must have happened right after we left him.” Yugi pointed out.

“Time is running out.” Tea said, after checking the time on her watch.

“Alright! You guys should check up here. I’m heading downtown.” Tristan suggested, putting his helmet back on. With that said, Tristan took off on his motorcycle, heading downtown, and Tea and Yugi heading in different directions, with Sere following Yugi.

After quiet awhile of searching, Tea, Yugi, and Sere net back up, with Tea checking her watch once again.

“We checked everywhere, Yugi.” Tea said, still looking at her watch.

Just then Sere heard someone honking there horn. “Look!” Sere yelled out, pointing to the motorcycle heading there way. Yugi and Tea turn to see what Sere was trying to show them.

“Hey! Look who I found!” Tristan yelled out as he past them.

“He’s got Joey!” Tea yelled out cheerfully.

“He’s alright! He can still make it for the operation.” Yugi said excitedly.

“I so hope so.” Sere said, almost at a whisper. She felt the urge to just run after them. But she forced herself not to, for she knew that Joey should still see his sister on his own, and if someone is to be by his side, it would have to be Tristan, for he knew Joey best, as if they were brothers.

“I guess the only thing we can do now is to go back and wait for one of them to call once they get to the hospital.” Yugi suggested, walking up next to his own sister. “Right, Sere?”

“Yeah…” Sere answered, almost at a daze.

With that said, all three of them headed back to the game shop to wait for that one phone call saying that everything was alright.

After a little while of playing the waiting game, they finally got there long awaited phone call.

“Hey Joey.” Yugi said, greeting Joey over the phone. “Serenity’s operation went well? That’s great news.” Yugi turned to make sure the two people behind him heard.

“Awesome!” Was all Tea had to say. But Sere, all she could do was smile at the news.

The conversation between Joey and Yugi over the phone finally came to an end, and Yugi hung up the phone, turning to look at the two behind him. The look in Sere’s eyes were telling him that she wanted to know why Joey went missing.

“Well, it would seem that on Joey’s way to the hospital, there was a gang that challenged him to a dual, and they wouldn’t let him leave until he did. They played using Battle City rules. In the end, Joey lost the dual, and before he could even get his rarest card, they took it by force. He said that they preferred to take it by force anyway.” Yugi explained the conversation he had over the phone with Joey.

‘I’m glad everything turned out alright.’ Sere thought to herself, before she left the room, leaving Yugi and Tea alone.

“I wonder what’s wrong with Sere.” Tea voiced her thoughts out loud.

“She really didn’t get all that much sleep last night.” Yugi explained.

‘Poor Sere.’ Tea thought to herself.

Sere’s feet brought her back to her room, and back to that window she was at earlier that morning. Sere, once again, put her hand on the window, again lost in her own thoughts. So many things were happening, and happening so fast. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could take it.


	8. Chapter 8

 

**Chapter 8**

 

            Sere could once again be found staring out her window. It would seem to be the only comfort she could find these days. She knew what today was, she knew it well, but she was worried that there was nothing she could do to help.

            ‘Today’s the first day of the Battle City Tournament. I wish there was a way I could help Yugi.’ Sere sighed to herself.

            Just then there was a knock at her open door and in came Yugi, “Ready to go?”

            Sere turned around to look at him, putting on a smile while she was at it. She didn’t want him to worry about her anymore, considering that this tournament was a big thing for him. “I think so.” Was the only answer she gave him as she followed Yugi out of her room and down the stairs, and saying good bye to Grandpa on there way out of the house.

            “This clear card was in the same package as the Dual Disk. It looks like it’s apart of a map. But where’s the rest of it?” Yugi mumbled aloud as he and Sere walked around the center of town, where the tournament was suppose to start. “It must be another new twist Kaiba through into his tournament.”

            “It sure would seem that way.” Sere agreed, still trying not to make Yugi worry about her. But Yugi’s thoughts about this clear card was making her wonder what Kaiba could be up to with this tournament and what he could possible be after, if he really is after anything.

            The two of them continued to wander around the center of town, with Sere looking not just at her surroundings but at all the dualist that were gathered all in one place. But Yugi seemed to be looking for something or maybe even someone else.

            “You looking for Joey, Yugi?” Sere asked, noticing the way Yugi was looking around.

            “Yeah. I don’t know where he could be. If he doesn’t get here soon…” Yugi replied, starting to get a little worried about his friend. He was afraid if Joey didn’t get there before the tournament started that he might be disqualified.

            “I have an idea.” Sere said as she stopped dead in her tracks.

            “What’s that?” Yugi asked, looking back at her, seeing as he didn’t stop walking when she did.

            “How about we go up there?” Sere suggested as she pointed to the top of a building near them. “We could probably get a good view from up there.”

            Yugi looked to the building Sere was pointing too. “You’re right. Good idea, Sere.” Yugi said with a smile. “Let’s go!” With that said, they both took off toward the building and on there way to the roof.

            When they got to the roof, Sere was, somewhat, surprised to see so many people up there. They must have had the same idea she did. ‘I suppose this is one way to check out the competition.’ Sere thought to herself.

            “Kaiba should be announcing the start of the Battle City Tournament any second now. But we can’t find a trace of Joey and we’ve looked everywhere. I hope he shows up before this starts.” Yugi said, with a little worry, as he looked all around the roof top.

            “Don’t worry, Yugi. I’m sure he’ll show. Even if it may be at the last minute, but I’m positive he will be here. I don’t think he would miss this for the world!” Sere said trying to comfort her brother.

            “You’re probably right.” Yugi agreed, but still couldn’t help but worry a little bit.

            Just then, a familiar voice sounded through out the town, “Greeting dualists. Welcome to Battle City.” With that greeting, a blimp could be seen over the city, and flying pretty low.

            “It’s Kaiba!” Yugi shouted, recognizing who the blimp belonged too.

            “It’s time to put your dueling skills to the test. I hope none of you entered my tournament looking for friendly competition. Battle City is going to be an all out war.” Kaiba declared. “But before my Battle City Tournament begins, I thought I’d let you all know what you’re in for, incase you want to back out now. Let’s begin with my new Dual Disks. Everyone who I decided was good enough to enter received one. With it you can dual anytime anywhere, and they contain a tracking chip that allows me to watch every move you make. Next, let’s talk about the most important tournament rule. The loser of each dual is required to fork over their rarest card to the winner. If you don’t have the guts to risk loosing your precious cards, then I suggest you forfeit now. And anyone who is foolish enough can challenge me to a dual, because I’ll also be competing in this tournament.”

            “Thought so.” Was all Yugi had to say about this. Sere really didn’t find it to surprising herself.

            “But don’t get your hopes up, because I intend to win.” Kaiba continued. “And there is one dualist out there I can’t wait to defeat.”

            “You’re on, Kaiba!” Yugi agreed. All Sere could do was glance at Yugi when he said this.

            “And speaking of winning, only the eight best dualists will make it to the final round. And these finals will be held in a hidden location.” Kaiba continued to explain. “In order to find the finals, you’ll need these locater cards. You’ve each received one with your Dual Disk. But don’t get too excited, because ones not enough. You’ll need six of them to make it to the tournament finals. Every time you win a dual you get a locator card from your loosing opponent. When six cards are stacked together, they produce a map of Battle City and activate a global positioning satellite, which will transmit the location to you. But the tournament finals are a long time away and most of you will be eliminated way before that. Alright, everything I just said and more can be found in my tournament rule book. Just remember, only one player can win and claim the title of number one dualist in the world. Now get ready dualists. Let the tournament begin!”

            “Well, time to face my destiny!” Yugi said with confidence. But for Sere, the word destiny sounded all too familiar to her, she didn’t know why, but it did. Sere was starting to wonder why she was starting to get this feeling that she didn’t like that word all that much.

            Just as Yugi and Sere were getting ready to leave the roof top and head back down to street level, they heard another familiar voice shouting from down below, “Where are you, you creep!?”

            “What’s he doing?” Yugi asked as he watched Joey walk angrily through the crowd.

            “What’s the matter, Yugi?” Sere asked, noticing that her brother was looking down at the crowd below.

            “It’s Joey!” Yugi answered as he pointed to a single spot below them so Sere would know where to look.

            “Oh no. He doesn’t look to happy.” Sere commented as she spotted Joey in the crowd.

            “Hey, Freak!” Joey yelled out as he came to the one he was looking for. “I knew I’d find ya.”

            “Didn’t you learn your lesson?” Joey’s so called Freak asked, acknowledging Joey’s presence.

            “Ya, never let an old creep in a cape slap ya around.” Joey answered back, still angry with what happened they other day.

            “You fool.” Was all the other guy could say, he didn’t want to deal with Joey anymore, already having what he wanted from him.

            “Listen, you got my Red Eyes Black Dragon and I want it back! So, its time to dual!” Joey declared. “Are you ready to dual me so I can win back my Red Eyes Black Dragon?”

            “I have no desire to dual you. I’ve already relieved you of your rare Red Eyes Black Dragon. My hunt for your deck is over. And my prey has already been captured.” The Hunter stated, still not interested in dealing with Joey.

            “Well that’s too bad. ‘Cause I’m not leaving until I win back my Red Eyes!” Joey insisted.

            “Joey! What’s going on?” Yugi called out as he and Sere ran up to Joey. “What are you yelling about?”

            “That’s one of the goons who swiped my Red Eyes!” Joey explained, pointing at who he was referring too. “They call themselves Rare Hunters. Which to me translates as cape-wearing-card-taking freak-a-zoids. And this one owes me a rematch, so I can win back my Red Eyes Black Dragon.”

            “I already told you, you have nothing of any use to me. But perhaps your friend would be interested in becoming my next victim.” The Rare Hunter stated. “It would be my pleasure to hunt the Dualist Kingdom Champion and snare his Dark Magician. So, I challenge Yugi Moto to a dual!”

            “Look, this is between you and me, got it?” Joey asked, in a way, demanded, angrily.

            “Joey, wait.” Yugi said, getting Joey to stop his yelling. “Fine Rare Hunter, I accept your challenge!”

            “But Yug…?” Joey questioned.

            “It’s the only way to get back your Red Eyes Black Dragon. I promise you, I’ll beat him, Joey.” Yugi stated, getting ready to change places with Yami.

            “Yugi, please be careful.” Sere said, as she sensed the change in her brother. She couldn’t see anything different but for some reason she could feel it.

            “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Yami answered Sere, for Yugi. Then he turned his attention back to the task at hand, “So, do we have a deal, Rare Hunter?” With no answer from the Rare Hunter, Yami continued, demanding, “As my first Battle City opponent, if you loose you must return Joey’s Red Eyes Black Dragon! And if you win this dual, then I’ll hand over my Dark Magician to you.”

            With that declaration, Sere got the feeling that there was no changing her brother’s mind in his decision. So, she did the only thing she could think of that would help her brother in this situation, she went over to Joey and tried to get him to give them some room for their dual. “Come on, Joey. Let’s give Yugi some room to do what he needs to do.” Sere said, trying to lightly pull on Joey’s arm, but he wouldn’t budge.

            “Sorry, Sere. But I can’t do that.” Joey said instantly, not wanting to turn his back on his best friend, “Yugi, there’s no way I’m letting you risk your Dark Magician! I can take him.” Joey stated, trying to change his friend’s mind, “I’ll never forgive myself if that ugly bum picks your most valuable card! I’ll deal with this, it’s my…!” Joey was interrupted by Yami putting his hand up in Joey’s face, instantly silencing him.

            “Thank you, Joey. But I must dual this Rare Hunter.” Yami stated, as he hand returned back to his side.

            “But..!” Joey started to say, once again trying to get his best friend to change his mind.

            “I’ll have to risk loosing my Dark Magician eventually. This is my first Battle City dual, the first step in fulfilling my destiny.” Yami stated.

            This statement caused a little bit of shock and surprise to be shown on Joey’s face.

            But as for Sere, once she heard the word ‘destiny’ again, she got the same feeling she did before when she last heard that word spoken. The more that word seemed to be said the more she seemed to hate it.

            “Let’s get on with this hunt already. The sooner I can take my prize the better.” The Rare Hunter said, starting to get impatient.

            “I’m ready to dual whenever you are, Rare Hunter!” Yami declared, hopping this would bring an end to the conversation he was having with Joey.

            “Yug, wait!” Joey said, trying to get his best friend’s attention again. He had one more thing he wanted to say.

            “Don’t even think about revealing my strategy, Joey Wheeler! If you say a word about how I defeated you, I’ll tear your Red Eyes Black Dragon to shreds! So, I’d give my mouth a rest if I were you. And allow me to stalk the Dualist Kingdom Champion and take his Dark Magician without your commentary.” The Rare Hunter stated, laughing a little before he spoke. He seemed be trying to threaten Joey to keep him quiet.

            “Fine, I’ll dual you one on one.” Yami agreed, with what seemed to be a smile on his face.

            Still holding onto Joey’s arm, Sere took this as her queue to try and get Joey to budge this time. “Joey…?” Sere started to ask again, looking up at him.

            Joey looked down at his best friend’s sister, who seemed to remind him a lot f his own sister. Because of this, he gave in, “Alright, fine.” Joey said, letting Sere pull him back a little and out of Yugi’s way. With that said, the Dual Disks were activated and the dual began.

            Yami was the one who got to start off first. Drawing his hand of five cards, than his sixth card when he declared he would start things off. The Rare Hunter also drew his starting hand of five cards when Yami did.

            “Yug, watch out for…” Joey started to say, still not giving up on helping Yugi. Joey really didn’t want Yugi to loose his Dark Magician because of him.

            “Silence, Wheeler!” Commented the Rare Hunter, when Joey tried to help Yugi. “Or say good bye to your Red Eyes!”

            “To start off I place two cards face down on the field.” Yami said, setting two cards on the field, as two large holographic looking cards facing down showed up in front of Yami. “Next I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!” Yami announced in a dramatic way, as the monster he played showed up on the field in front of the two face down holographic cards. “Can you handle my newest monster?”

            “My first card will be…” The Rare Hunter said as he drew his first card. “Just what I suspected…” The Rare Hunter turned the card he just drew forward so Yami and everyone else could see it. “Graceful Charity lets me drew three cards…” The Rare Hunter said as he drew three more cards from his deck and added them to his hand. “And I discard two.” As the Rare Hunter put two cards from his hand into his Grave Yard. “If you only knew what was in my hand waiting you’d forfeit now, and relinquish your rare Dark Magician!” The Rare Hunter taunted.

            “Never! I may not know what’s in your hand, but my Trap Card, Light of Intervention, reveals all your hidden monsters on the field. There will be no surprise attacks from you!” Yami stated, as one of the two face down holographic cards lifted up to reveal the Trap Card Yami played.

            “That doesn’t matter.” The Rare Hunter said, as if Yami’s statement didn’t faze him one bit. “I play Stone Statue of the Aztecs in Defense Mode!” The Rare Hunter placed the card on the Dual Disk and his monster appeared the field in holographic image of itself sitting on top of its face up card.

            Sere was still holding onto Joey’s arm, while watching the dual. She knew just how Joey felt, for she wished she could do something to help. But all anyone could do at this point was just watch and hope for a good outcome. All Sere could do right now was hold onto Joey to make sure he didn’t do anything drastic. Sere looked from Joey to the Rare Hunter, who she was getting a bad feeling from. She was wondering just how that Rare Hunter tricked Joey. Then Sere looked from the Rare Hunter to Yami. She could tell it was that other part of Yugi that was on the surface right now, dueling. She just had this feeling about that, the same feeling she kept getting whenever Yami was around. But one thing she did notice right now was that Yami seemed a bit curious as to what this Rare Hunter was up to. But that only seemed to last for only a moment.

            “It’s time for your Stone Statue to crumble!” Yami declared as he drew his next card. “By Battle City rules, I sacrifice my weaker Magnet Warrior to summon the almighty Berfomet!” With that said, the holographic Magnet Warrior disappeared from the field to be replaced by the monster Yami just summoned. “And he is able to bring forth Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!” With that announcement, another monster appeared on the field. “That’s not all, now I use Polymerization to fuse them together…” Yami stated, as the second face down card that was on the field lifted up, its effect activated, fusing the two monsters to created a new one. “…forming Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast! On my next turn, my all powerful Chimera will erode your Stone Statue into tiny pieces of rubble. Then, according to Battle City rules, once you have no monsters left on the field I can attack your Life Points directly.”

            “Very impressive, but you’ll need more than that to scare off the Hunter.” The Rare Hunter said, obviously not threaded by Yami one bit.

            “Listen Yug, this guys got a plan to whip you out! Check out the grin on that ugly kisser of his. This is exactly what the old creep did to me! He’s got something in his hand that’s gonna…” Joey said, once again not being able to just stand aside, and feeling the need to help his friend in any way possible.

            “Silence, Wheeler! One more word out of you and say goodbye to your Red Eyes for ever!” The Rare Hunter threatened, after Joey’s little out burst.

            “Joey, please.” Sere said, tugging gently on Joey’s arm, causing Joey to look down at Sere. “Please don’t make things worse than they already are.”

            “I’ll end my turn by placing this card face down on the field.” Yami stated, setting a card on the field, as another holographic face down card appeared on the field in front of Yami.

            “I predict another Graceful Charity.” The Rare Hunter stated, drawing his card. “Imagine that, I was correct.” With that, the Rare Hunter activated the card. “I draw three more cards, and discard two.”

            Sere noticed, once again, that that curious look appeared on Yami’s face again. But just like before, it disappeared quickly. She was starting to wonder herself, at exactly what this Rare Hunter was up too. Then she started to wonder how exactly her visions work, because if she could get a vision about what this Rare Hunter was up to she could tell Yami. But then again, she got this feeling that she shouldn’t tip Yami off. She got this feeling that Yami wanted to do this on his own, hence why he doesn’t want Joey saying what he so desperately wants to say.

            “Yugi, your Dark Magician is as good as mine.” The Rare Hunter stated, grinning. “Now I’ll strengthen my defenses. To protect me I’ll summon Gear Golem the Moving Fortress!” With that said, another monster appeared on the Rare Hunter’s side of the field sitting on its holographic face up card. “Even your Chimera is not powerful enough to destroy it. What are you going to do now, Yugi? You can’t beat me if you can’t get by my defenses!”

            “You may be protecting your Life Points with fortresses and stone walls, Rare Hunter. But in order for you to win this dual, you must attack me eventually. So, what are you waiting for?” Yami said.

            “Oh, you’ll find out soon enough, Yugi. So, go ahead. Make your move. The Hunter will strike his pray when the time is right.” The Rare Hunter stated.

            At this moment, Sere, still holding on to Joey’s arm, noticed that he was starting to shake a little. She didn’t know if it was because of frustration, anger, or for being worried about Yugi. She hoped that he wouldn’t go and do anything to drastic. “Joey…?” Sere said, trying to get Joey’s attention, to try and get him to calm down. Unfortunately for Sere, Joey seemed to ignore her this time.

            “Hey, Yug, hold it!” Joey said, not being able to hold it in anymore, while Sere held firmly onto his arm, keeping from going to far. “I can’t stand by and watch this. No way. I won’t let you loose your Dark Magician for me!”

            “That’s enough, Joey! You must not reveal the Rare Hunter’s strategy. I will defeat him. You’re my friend, Joey. And I’m fighting this dual for you, just as you would do for me!” Yami stated.

            “You’re right.” Joey agreed.

            “Do you remember that time that Weevel threw my Exodia cards into the ocean? You risked your life to try to get my cards back. Not just because Exodia is the most powerful card in the game, but because I was friend in need.” Yami stated.

            Sere noticed after Yami had stopped talking that he had a look of realization. She hoped that he had figured something out that can finish this dual and get Joey’s card back.

            “I’m on to you. I know your strategy, Rare Hunter!” Yami stated. “Your planning to summon Exodia the Forbidden One!”

            This statement shocked the Rare Hunter. It would seem as if he underestimated Yami thinking he could never figure it out.

            “Alright!” Joey cheered.

            “Thank you, Joey. You allowed me to figure out his strategy without actually telling me.” Yami thanked Joey, giving him the thumbs up. Joey returned the gesture, giving a thumbs up in return.

            All Sere could do was smile. This was good, she knew everything would be alright, but now she didn’t have to worry anymore. For some reason she had this feeling that this dual will be over soon.

            “Just because you figured out my strategy, doesn’t mean you can stop me from succeeding. Everyone knows Exodia is the most powerful creature in Dual Monsters! How will you stop the unstoppable Exodia?” The Rare Hunter taunted.

            “True. No one has ever defeated Exodia. But, in order to win back Joey’s Red Eyes Black Dragon, I’ll be the first.” Yami declared.


	9. Chapter 9

 

**Chapter 9**

 

            Now that Yami has figured out what the Rare Hunter’s plan is, Joey seemed a lot more confident that his best friend can win the dual no problem. But, Yami felt differently, he may know the Rare Hunter’s plan but stopping that plan from succeeding was a whole other story. This is what Sere noticed from the both of them, but she was unwilling to let go of Joey’s arm just yet, just incase he got some crazy idea to interfere again.

            “Ha, that’s nice work, but I’m afraid that it’s too little to late.” The Rare Hunter boasted. He was confident that he could win, no matter what happened, even if his opponent knew his strategy.

            “It’s my move now; I place one card face down on the field, and I attack with Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast, demolish his Stone Statue!” Yami declared, as a face down card appeared on the field, while his monster attacked, destroying his opponents monster. “You’re left with one monster.” This didn’t seem to faze the Rare Hunter at all.

            “That doesn’t matter to me! You’re done! I knew that even you couldn’t beat me in one turn! All I have to do is draw my next card and not only will I win this dual but I’ll score an even greater prize. First I won Joey’s Red Eyes Black Dragon, and now I’ll take your Dark Magician! My Master will be extremely pleased!” The Rare Hunter boasted. “Bye bye, Yugi! Now I’ll draw the final…”

            “Not so fast, Rare Hunter!” Yami said, catching the Rare Hunter off guard.

            “Huh, a trap?!” The Rare Hunter cried in disbelief. “What is it?!” With that question, the card that Yami was about to use lifted up and revealed itself. “Time Seal?! That stops me from drawing any cards!” Needless to say, the Rare Hunter didn’t look too pleased by this turn of events.

            “And that means you can’t pick the final Exodia card yet. This dual is far from over, Rare Hunter!” Yami stated.

            “A desperate move from my desperate pray.” The Rare Hunter said, acting like he wasn’t fazed by Yami’s move.

            “I thought Yugi was a goner.” Joey said, whipping the sweat from his brow.

            “Don’t worry Joey, everything will be alright.” Sere said, trying to make sure Joey didn’t panic or do something rash. This made Joey look down at Sere, once again she reminded him of his sister.

            “Your right, Sere. I dunno what I was so worried about.” Joey said, putting on a brave front, so Sere didn’t start to worry herself.

            “I draw Life Force Sword!” Yami declared, after he drew his next card, beginning his current turn, as well as activating the card as his first move during his turn. “It will randomly attack one card in your hand, preventing you from using it for three full turns. And I’ll aim for a piece of Exodia!”

            “Oh no!” The Rare Hunter said in despair, as the thought of him loosing the chance to use Exodia coming to mind.

            “Go, Life Force Sword!” Yami declared, as the effect from his card took place.

            “Not that one!” The Rare Hunter said, as the sword struck one of the cards in his hand. “You pierced Exodia’s right arm!” This put a smile on Yami’s face; this is exactly what he wanted to happen.

            “I’m not done yet, Rare Hunter. To whip out your monsters, I’ll start by sacrificing Chimera for Summoned Skull!” Yami declared, as his Chimera disappeared and his next monster appeared in its place. “Summoned Skull, attack, with Lightning Strike!” With this attack, the Rare Hunter’s monster disappeared, being sent to the Graveyard.

            “Alright! Way to put that cape clown on the endangered species list!” Joey cheered.

            “You see? Your Exodia may be unstoppable as a whole, but the five cards that make up are easy pray.” Yami stated.

            “Now it’s my turn.” The Rare Hunter declared as he drew his card, beginning his turn.

            “Rare Hunter, you have no monsters to defend you. Looks like a whole new game.” Yami pointed out. This caused the Rare Hunter to laugh.

            “What’s with that guy? He’s just as nutty as a fruit cake.” Joey commented.

            “Fruit cake?” Sere repeated, looking a little confused. She was wondering how being crazy can be compared to fruit cake. But Joey didn’t seem to hear her little comment.

            “A whole new game?” The Rate Hunter repeated. “That couldn’t be farther from the truth, Yugi! Do you really think you can stop me with one card?”

            “I do.” Yami simply answered.

            “A professional card hunter like me is prepared for any situation.” The Rare Hunter bragged, laughing a little at the end of his statement, before activating his next card, the first move during his turn. “Take this! Swords of Revealing Light!”

            “Oh no, not the Swords!” Yami said, as huge swords surrounded him and his monster.

            “My magical swords prevent your monsters from attacking. So you can’t touch my Life Points! And once your Life Force Sword wears off, Yugi, I can use Exodia’s right arm and summon the beast!” The Rare Hunter bragged, thinking he had this dual won already.

            “It’s my move. I’ll draw one card, and end my turn.” Yami said calmly.

            “Thanks to my Swords of Revealing Light, that’s all you can do. You’re reduced to watching your own dual, unable to attack, unable to even move. I should just end your misery.” The Rare Hunter continued to brag. “Why what for your magic card to expire when I can draw another Right Arm from my deck. Exodia cards are so rare that most dualist don’t own a single piece! But I have three copies of each, which means there are two more Right Arm’s waiting in my deck!” This statement made Yami smile. “Hey, what’s so funny?!”

            “Your deck is loaded down with so many Exodia body parts; the odds of drawing the Right Arm are slim to none.” Yami pointed out.

            “We’ll find out won’t we?” The Rare Hunter said with confidence.

            “Your mistake is that you’re relying on one monster. But a good dueling deck requires the right balance of cards.” Yami pointed out, as if he had to teach this Rare Hunter something that was so simple that any duelist should know, especially if they were in a tournament. “And you’re still a prisoner of my Life Force Sword, which means I have three turns to defeat you.”

            “Wishful thinking, Yugi. It’s my draw!” The Rare Hunter said, as he drew his next card to begin his turn. But the Rare Hunter decided to pass this round.

            “Come on, Yug. You can do it buddy! You still got two turns to figure out how to stop this card swiping freak!” Joey said, trying to encourage Yami.

            “I play one card face down.” Yami said after drew his card, beginning his turn, as well as a card appearing on the field face down. “And I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in Attack Mode!” With that said, a monster appeared on Yami’s side of the field.

            “You forget about my Swords of Revealing Light? You can’t attack!” The Rare Hunter bragged.

            “I can’t…yet.” Yami stated with a smile. This statement confused the Rare Hunter. “But once I destroy your Swords, my monsters will be let loose!”

            “You won’t!” The Rare Hunter stated in disbelief.

            “And remember, your deck has a tragic flaw, it’s cluttered with so many Exodia pieces that you’ve squeezed out room for other cards you needed to protect your Life Points. You need more Magic and Trap Cards to destroy my monsters! But all you have in your hand are Exodia cards.” Yami stated, causing the Rare Hunter to start looking a little frightened, if not a little desperate. I would seem the duel was starting to turn against the Rare Hunter. “And take a look in front of you Rare Hunter. I’ve already destroyed the only two you summoned, leaving you with out a single monster to guard against a direct attack! The only thing stopping my monsters is your Swords card, a weak and temporary shield. Once my monsters are free, I’ll begin attacking your Life Points!”

            “Impossible!” The Rare Hunter cried out in disbelief. “You’ll never break free from my trap before I summon Exodia, and obliterate you and your monsters! It’s over, Yugi!”

            “There’s no way you’ll summon Exodia in time.” Yami calmly stated.

            “You forget, your monsters are trapped in my Swords of Revealing Light. And it is my turn!” The Rare Hunter stated as he drew his card to begin his turn.

            “I’ll bet it’s a duplicate Exodia card.” Yami said calmly, as if he was taunting his opponent.

            “It makes no difference to me! Your Life Force Sword will soon disappear, allowing me to access all five pieces of Exodia for an automatic win!” The Rare Hunter practically bragged.

            “But not soon enough.” Yami calmly stated. This statement seemed to make the Rare Hunter rethink his situation, even though he may never admit to that verbally.

            “I summon Exodia’s head in Defense Mode!” The Rare Hunter declared in desperation, as the head of Exodia appeared on the field. “Now, you can’t strike my Life Points!”

            “That’s exactly what I wanted you to do, Rare Hunter.” Yami calmly said, with a smile. “Now it’s time for me to destroy Exodia.”

            “What?!” The Rare Hunter cried in disbelief.

            “You activated my Trap Card, a costly mistake, Chain Destruction!” Yami announced, activating one of his face down cards. A chain came forth from the card and went for the Exodia head that the Rare Hunter had on his side of the field.

            “It struck my deck!” The Rare Hunter said in disbelief as the chain struck the Exodia piece he had on the field, and then stuck his deck.

            “While it can’t destroy your Exodia head on the field, it can destroy the ones in your hand and deck!” Yami explained, telling the Rare Hunter, as well as those watching, what his Trap Card could do.

            “Oh no, my Exodia heads…” The Rare Hunter cried out, the reality of him loosing this dual starting to sink in.

            “…Are gone!” Yami finished for the Rare Hunter. “All of your Exodia heads have been eliminated from your hand and your deck; and with no heads left to play you can no longer draw all five pieces into your hand to summon Exodia.” This shocked the Rare Hunter. “And I’m not through, Rare Hunter. I also found a way around your Swords of Revealing Light! Activate Dust Tornado!” With this another of Yami’s face down cards revealed itself. “This trap destroys one Magic Card. Shattering your Swords of Revealing Light, which allows my monsters to attack!” With that said, the Swords preventing Yami’s monsters from attacking his opponent disappeared. “Next I’ll play Monster Reborn! Revive Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!” This allowed Chimera to reappear on to the field. “Chimera, destroy the final Exodia head!” All the Rare Hunter could do was cry out in shock, the realization that he was going to fail his master was truly sinking in now, as well as what he thought was impossible becoming possible. “Now your Life Points are defenseless against my attack. I play Alpha the Magnet Warrior and Summoned Skull. Summoned Skull’s electricity raises Alpha’s magnetic attack power by two hundred points! Now my monsters, attack the Rare Hunter’s Life Points!” All the Rare Hunter could do was just shout in terror of what was about to happen. As Yami’s Magnet Warrior stuck the finishing blow, and leaving the Rare Hunter on the ground, it was now obvious that Yami won the dual.

            “Yeah Yug, ya won!” Joey cheered. This got the crowed either cheering or talking about the dual.

            “Yes!” Sere cheered, while jumping up, and for the first time during all this, actually letting go of Joey’s arm. Joey watched her cheer, seeing her happy, which made him smile, once again being reminded at how much she reminded him of his little sister. Joey looked back over at his best friend and noticed that he was walking over to where the Rare Hunter was laying on the ground.

            “Way to go, My Man!” Joey complimented, once he joined Yami over by where the Rare Hunter was on the ground, with Sere following Joey.

            “Thanks, Joey.” Yami thanked, picking up the Rare Hunter’s deck. Yami started to look through it, and finally found Joey’s Red Eyes Black Dragon near the bottom of the deck. “Ah, there it is.” Yami took Joey’s card from the Rare Hunter’s deck. “I’m taking Joey’s Red Eyes Black Dragon and your Locater Card. You won’t need to find the finals now.” Yami said to the Rare Hunter, as if he could still hear him, the Rare Hunter seemed to almost out cold. After Yami said that, he began to look through the Rare Hunter’s deck some more.

            “What’s wrong?” Joey asked when he noticed his friend sifting through the other cards in the deck.

            “Something’s rubbing off on my fingers. All these cards are marked!” Yami said with disgust.

            “He was a cheat!” Joey said with anger.

            “Not anymore!” Yami said, tearing up the cards and throwing them into the air.

            Sere watched as Yami tossed the torn up cards in the air for a moment. For some reason she seemed more interested in the Rare Hunter who was still lying on the ground.

            “I lost. I failed.” The Rare Hunter said just above a whisper as his fingers twitched. This made Sere tug on Joey’s shirt, since he was the closest one to her at the moment.

            “What is it, Sere?” Joey asked. Sere pointed to the Rare Hunter.

            “Forgive me master, I tried my best!” The Rare Hunter continued to talk, as if to no one in particular. This made Joey have a confused and surprised look on his face. Yami seemed a little confused as to what the Rare Hunter was talking about. “Please don’t be angry!” The Rare Hunter said as he got up off the ground. This surprised and maybe scared Sere a little bit, to the point where she hugged Joey for comfort and safety. Joey automatically wrapped his arms around Sere to protect her, shifting himself so she would be more off to the side. Then the Rare Hunter started to hold his head in pain, practically screaming in aguish. “No master, don’t. Please, spare me!

            “Yugi, that whako’s lost his mind.” Joey commented.

            “I’ve seen this before.” Yami stated.

            “We meet again, Pharaoh.” It would seem as if the Rare Hunter was saying this but the voice was completely different. “Do you remember me, Pharaoh? Actually, perhaps you don’t. You were trapped in the Puzzle when I dueled Little Yugi.” This comment made Yami angry. “Congratulations on defeating my Rare Hunter, though he was the weakest duelist in my crew. I have other minions will proves much more formtable.”

            "Yug, what is with this freak-show?” Joey asked, looking at Yami for a moment as he asked the question then looking back at the Rare Hunter before them.

            “Pharaoh, I’ve waited for you for years. Finally after all time, I will destroy you!” The one controlling the Rare Hunter declared. “I will not allow my other Rare Hunters to fail me like this one did. I have little time for his kind of foolishness. So, I’ve taken over his body and trapped his mind in the Shadow Realm! I am in control!” And just the prove his point the one controlling the Rare Hunter moved the body around in random movements.

            “This guy is creeping me out!” Joey said, taking a step back. Taking Sere with him, she was just a creeped out about this as he was.

            ‘Mind control? How is that even possible?’ Sere thought to herself, not liking the idea of it one bit.

            “How do you control him?” Yami asked, almost demanded.

            “Each of the Millennium Items contains its own unique power. So, mind control is a simple task with my Millennium Rod!” The mind controlled Rare Hunter explained.

            “No good can come from that power.” Yami simple stated, while thinking back to what Ishizu told him.

            “Allow me to introduce myself. Remember my name, Marik.” The one controlling the Rare Hunter said, finally introducing himself.

            “Marik! What is it you want from me?” Yami asked.

            “I want what belongs to me. And I’ll take it using the strength of the Egyptian God Cards!” Marik explained through his Rare Hunter.

            “Egyptian what?” Yami asked, having no idea what Marik was talking about.

            “Millennia ago a trio of powerful behemoths rampaged throughout Ancient Egypt. These Egyptian God monsters spread destruction throughout the world!” Mairk explained; through his mind controlled Rare Hunter. “Until the Pharaoh sealed them away for eternity, but when Pegasus created Dual Monsters, he resurrected these mighty beasts as cards. With these Egyptian Gods, I can destroy you and claim the power I deserve!”

            “You’ll never claim the Millennium Puzzle!” Yami declared.

            “You miss understand. I want more than the power of the Puzzle; I want the Pharaoh’s power, the boundless energy of the ancient ruler himself!” Marik declared. “With it, no one will stand in my way. I’ll use the almighty magic that I gain to conquer and lead the world! I will be unstoppable. The end is near Pharaoh, it’s my world now!”

            “Not yet, Marik. I’m beginning to understand why Ishizu asked me to participate in Battle City.” Yami stated. “It’s my destiny to stand between you and the evil you powers you seek, and I will!”

            “Then your destiny is easier said then done, you fool.” Marik simply said. “Pharaoh, your days are numbered. So, enjoy the game while you still can, because your rein is coming to an end!”

            With that said, Marik released his control on his Rare Hunter and the Rare Hunter slumped to the ground and out cold. Sere looked down at the Rare Hunter on the ground, wondering if he was really unconscious.

            “Man that was weird. I knew that guy was a big creep but who knew he was just a front for an even bigger creep.” Simply summed up. Then both Joey and Sere turned to Yami who was holding Joey’s Red Eyes Black Dragon out to him.

            “Here you go, Joey. Take your Red Eyes back.” Yami offered.

            “Nah, Yug. You hold onto it. It isn’t mine to take pal. You won it far and square.” Joey declined. “Besides, the Rare Hunters have collected tons of rare cards. There decks are totally supped up. So, I know that they are going to be tuff to beat, even for you.”

            “What are you saying, Joey?” Yami asked.

            “I’m saying, one day you’ll need all the powerful monsters you can get.” Joey answered.

            “Are you sure, Joey?” Sere asked, taking a step back from Joey, with one hand on his arm.

            “Ya, I’m sure.” Joey replied to Sere, then turned his attention back to Yami. “Besides Yug, you can think of me every time you play my Red Eyes. It’s the least I could do to repay ya. See, during the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, you taught me rules, killer strategies, and everything else that I needed to know to help me get to the finals. I couldn’t have done it without your help.”

            “That’s what friends do.” Yami simply stated.

            “That’s my point exactly, buddy. You always have my back, so it’s time I helped you for a change.” Joey explained. “That’s why I want you to keep my Red Eyes Black Dragon. I know it’s going to come in handy for ya some time. Besides, this means that a part of me will be a part of your deck! It’s kinda cool knowing that I’m helping ya save the world. Don’t get me wrong, I’m still in the contest. And I still have the rare card requirement covered. Well actually, I guess technically, you have it covered, Yugi.”

            “What are you talking about, Joey?” Sere asked, getting confused.

            “See, Red Eyes Black Dragon wasn’t the only rare card that I have in my deck.” Joey explained, taking his deck out of his Duel Disk and going through his cards, as if he was looking for a certain one. “You gave me another rare card, Yug, way back when I first started playing Duel Monsters. Remember?”

            “The Time Wizard.” Yami answered.

            “Yep, it bailed me out jams at Duelist Kingdom, and I know it’s going to save my butt in Battle City!” Joey said, trying to make sure his friends didn’t worry about him. “Ya know, when ya think about it, Yug, both of our hearts are in our decks. We’re a team. Together, we won’t let any Duelist beat us. It’s true; we’ll whoop this Marik creep and his Rare Hunter goon squad so hard they won’t know what hit them. They’ll be sorry they ever decided to mess with us.”

            “Thanks, Joey.” Yami said, with a smile. “I’ll take good care of your Red Eyes Black Dragon.”

            “Don’t sweat it. It’s yours.” Joey said, extending his hand to his best friend.

            “You are a true friend, Joey.” Yami stated, taking Joey’s hand in a hand shake. “And together we can take on any evil that comes our way.”

            “You can count on me as well.” Sere said, placing her hand on top of theirs.

            “Yeah! Alright! Which one of you Duelists wants a piece?” Joey said with excitement. “Just step up so Joey can knock ya down!”

            And with that outburst, Joey walked off in on direction, while Yami and Sere walked off in the other direction. Sere watched Joey walk away over her shoulder, noticing the determination in both Joey and her brother. With that she had to smile, deciding that she would help them out any way she could. She would feel bad if she didn’t at least do something to help.


	10. Chapter 10

 

**Chapter 10**

 

            Yami and Sere were once again walking around Battle City. Sere looked at her brother as they walked down an alley, she was going to ask where they should go next but decided not to once she saw the look on his face. He appeared to be in deep thought, so she decided to leave him alone and just follow instead, she would find out where they were going as time went by.

            “Did you hear? Joey Wheeler is dueling some guy with ESP!” Some kids shouted to each other as they ran by down a different alley.

            “This I got to see!” One of the other kids said, following his two friends.

            “Come on!” The first kid said, leading the way.

            “That makes two of us.” Yami said, as he and Sere stopped, as they watched the kids run by.

            “So, we can go and watch Joey duel?” Sere asked, looking at her brother, starting to get a little excited.

            “Yes.” Yami answered, giving a small smile, noticing the somewhat contained excitement on Sere’s face.

            “Yay!” Sere cheered.

            Yami and Sere went in the direction that the kids did. After some walking they found a rather big crowd at the end of the alley.

            “Um…I don’t think we can get through this crowd to see Joey’s duel.” Sere pointed out looking around, then she got a good idea as she looked up. “How about we watch from up there?” Sere looked to Yami, pointing to the top of one of the buildings that she saw railings on.

            “That looks like as good a spot as any.” Yami agreed.

            “Well, at least we’ll be able to see something from up there, because I don’t think we would be able to down here, not unless you want to try and get through that crowd.” Sere stated, pointing to the crowd.

            “True.” Yami agreed. “So, let’s get going.” Yami said as he started heading for the building to make his way up to the roof. Sere followed close behind him, not wanting to get left behind, since she almost wasn’t paying attention when her brother started to walk off.

            Once they made their way to the roof, Sere ran over to the railing the second she walked through the door and out onto the roof of the building. Yami took his time to walk over to the railing. The both of them stood in silence watching Joey’s duel.

            “Let’s tell Espa what else this guy’s got.” Both Yami and Sere heard a voice say off to the left of them. They turned to the sound of the voice and saw four boys standing there on a roof of a different building, but both buildings were sitting next to each other so it was easy to get from one roof to another. There wasn’t too much height different between the two roof tops, so it was easy to see the four boys. Three of the boys were watching the duel bellow. One of them was eating a rather big lollypop. Another held binoculars in his hands; he also had a small child on his back. The last of the boys seemed to be holding something to his ear; it seemed to be mostly covered by his hair, so it was hard to tell what it was.

            “I’m pretty sure that I see Graceful Dice under his swordsmen.” The boy with the binoculars said.

            “Ok, big brother, Graceful Dice is under his swordsman.” The boy that seemed to be holding something to his ear said.

            “Are they…” Sere started to say, not really believing what she was seeing or hearing from those boys near them.

            “It looks like he is a fake.” Yami stated, still looking at the boys.

            “So, they’re cheating?” Sere asked, looking at Yami, trying to keep her voice down enough so the boys wouldn’t know that the two of them were there. Sere still didn’t want to believe that someone would be cheating like this. Yami didn’t answer; he just kept on looking at the boys.

            “Hold on, he drew another Graceful Dice.” The boy with the binoculars announced to the other boys around him. This made Sere turn her attention back to the boys.

            “Ok, bro, now listen up. Your opponent just picked up another Graceful Dice.” The boy that seemed to be holding something in his ear said.

            “I guess they really are cheating.” Sere said, saddened. ‘He just said the word opponent. ‘That would mean it’s the guy that Joey’s dueling that they are talking to.’ Sere thought to herself, with a sad look on her face. Now she was wondering why they would have to cheat like this, what reason could they possible have for doing this.

            By now, watching Joey’s duel was all but forgotten. Watching the boys cheat was now taking up her attention, and she was pretty sure that her brother was watching the boys as well.

            “That guy is about to loose his mind.” One of the boys stated, sound as if he was rather happy if that really did end up happening.

            That comment about one of her friends and her brother’s best friend, the comment was making her somewhat angry. ‘How dare they think this is fun!’ Sere thought to herself, just about ready to go down there and give those boys a piece of her mind. But before she could even take a step in their direction, her brother stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

            “Let them be.” Yami said, looking at her. “Have faith that Joey will find away around their cheating.”

            “But…” Sere started to argue.

            “Do you think that Joey would want us helping him out in this duel like that?” Yami asked.

            “Probably not.” Sere said with a sigh, realizing that her brother was right. The two of them then turned their attention back to the dual bellow. Even though they couldn’t hear what was going on down bellow because of them being so far up, but they could at least see what was going on.

            Sere watched as she saw that Joey placed two cards face down in his magic and trap part of his field, as he summoned a monster in attack mode. Sere wished she could see which monster it was, but they were to far away to really make out any details. Sere then quickly glanced over at the boys. ‘That must be why one of them has binoculars. You can’t really make out any details from here without them.’ Sere thought to herself, as she turned her attention back to the duel bellow.

            Sere turned her attention back to the duel just in time for Joey’s opponent to begin his turn. She watched as Joey’s opponent sacrificed one of his monsters to summon another one, but again she couldn’t tell exactly what monsters were being used. Sere leaned against the railing as she saw that Joey activated one of his two face down cards. She hoped that the card would help Joey out.

            Sere started to worry a little when she saw that Joey’s opponent started his attack on Joey’s monster. Hope once again filled Sere as she noticed that Joey activated the other face down card he had. ‘Please, let this work.’ Sere thought to herself, as she watched on, almost holding her breath.

            “Yes!” Sere cheered, when Joey’s opponent’s monster was destroyed. But Sere tried to keep her excitement as quiet as possible so the boys that were cheating didn’t know they were there watching them.

            “Uhoh…” The one with the binoculars said, with a somewhat worried expression on his face.

            “Busted…” The boy that was telling Joey’s opponent what Joey had in his hand said, just as worried as the boy next to him.

            “Nice work, Joey. Now you’re in control.” Yami said, paying more attention to the duel bellow than the cheating boys near them.

            “Yes.” Sere nodded her head in agreement.

            Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard a whistle coming from the roof next to them, as well as someone shouting. This caught both Yami and Sere’s attention as the turned to see what was going on.

            “Violation!” Shouted a young boy with long black hair, as he ran up to the four boys that were cheating.

            “Run!” The boy that was telling Joey’s opponent what cards he had said as he got up to run away. The other three boys weren’t quick enough. The boy with the long black hair ran by the three boys, taking the binoculars with him as he ran by after the boy that was trying to run away.

            “Freeze!” The boy with the long black hair yelled, as he slid to try and catch the boy that tried to run, as he tried to duck under a sign that was on the roof. Unfortunately, the boy wasn’t fast enough, and the boy with the long black hair caught him.

            “Your brother will never duel in this town again!” The black haired boy stated, as he looked down at the boy he just caught trying to run away.

            “We’ve learned out lesson. Please, you’ve got to give him another chance.” The boy that had the binoculars pleaded.

            “As the Battle City Tournament Commissioner, it’s my sworn duty to bust cheaters!” The black haired boy stated, folding his arms over his chest. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t cancel this duel.”

            “You just can’t!” The binocular-less boy begged.

            “Show some mercy commish, our brother isn’t doing this for the dueling glory, he’s doing it for us.” The boy, that the black haired boy caught, said, almost in a pleading manner. What the boy said caught the black haired boy’s attention.

            “We’re carnival folk, or at least we use to be.” The binocular-less boy explained. “Since we left the show, he’s kept the bullies off our backs.”

            “Your big brother protects you from bullies?” The black haired boy asked, sounding as if he understood what they were talking about, as if he had been through something similar himself.

            “See, every day after school, the big kids would gang up on us.” The binocular-less boy explained.

            “But even bullies respect a good duelist, like our brother.” The boy that was caught running away added. “As long as he wins, they leave us alone. We’re just trying to make sure he does.”

            The black haired boy got this sort of sad look on his face as he turned his gaze over his shoulder, as if he didn’t want to look at the four boys before him. He ended up seeing Sere standing there leaning against the railing watching the scene play out before her. The black haired boy got this confused look on his face when he spotted her. ‘He probably is wondering who I am, just like I’m wondering who he his.’ Sere thought to herself. But the expression on his face quickly changed when his gazed looked slightly past her. Sere noticed the boy had a look of recognition, as if he recognized something, or someone. So, Sere glanced behind herself to look at her brother and noticed that he was looking straight at the black haired boy. Sere turned back to the boy and noticed he was looking straight at her brother.

            “You know him?” Sere asked, referring to the black haired boy, as she turned her attention back to her brother.

            “His name is Mokuba Kaiba. He is Seto Kaiba’s younger brother.” Yami explained, never taking his eyes off of Mokuba.

            “I see.” Sere said, as she turned her attention back to the boys and Mokuba.

            “It’s still cheating!” Mokuba said, as she shook his head as if he was trying to get rid of some thought he had. “If I let you guys off the hook, what’s to stop you from pulling this stunt again?”

            “I’m begging.” The boy that was next to Mokuba pleaded. “Let my brother duel, or we’re toast after school.”

            “Just give him a chance to go legit.” The boy with the lollypop finally spoke. “Espa may be a bogus psychic, but he’s a great duelist.”

            Sere noticed that Mokuba looked back up at her brother with a sad questioning look, as if he was looking for her brother’s input. Sere turned to look over at her brother, she gave him her own questioning look, but it was different from Mokuba’s. The look that she was giving was asking for his permission if she could go and talk to them this time. Her brother looked to her, gave a soft smile, closed his eyes, and turned his attention back to the duel bellow. Sere took this for the answer of “yes”. Sere turned her attention back to the group of boys bellow her on the slightly lower roof and smiled. She climbed over the railing and jumped down to the lower roof top and walked over to the group of boys.

            “Hi.” Sere said to Mokuba, as she sat down next to him. “I know we never met before, but it would seem that you and my brother know each other.” Sere then turned to look over at her brother for a moment, so Mokuba would know who she was referring to.

            “You’re Yugi’s sister?” Mokuba asked, surprised.

            “Yes.” Sere simply answered. “My name is Serenity Moto. Though everyone calls me Sere as to not confuse me with Joey’s little sister, since she has the same name I do.”

            “I didn’t even know that Yugi had a sister.” Mokuba said, mostly to himself. To this, Sere gave a sad smile, she really didn’t feel like telling him that he was right, that Yugi didn’t have a sister, not until she came along, but that would be a story for another day, if she ever felt like telling him. But, there were more important things to do at the moment, like giving Mokuba the advice he was looking for.

            “Mokuba, right?” Sere asked. As Mokuba nodded, she continued. “I believe in giving people second chances. Everyone deserves a second chance. Otherwise, how would people learn from their mistakes?”

            “What do you say?” The binocular-less point asked, as he crawled over to where Mokuba was sitting.

            “Come on, have a heart.” The other boy next to Mokuba pleaded.

            “This is your last chance.” Mokuba stated, with a sigh. “If he cheats again, then it’s no more mister nice guy.”

            “Thanks, Commish!” The boy binocular-less boy thanked, looking over at his brother sitting near Mokuba.

            “Big brother stories get me every time.” Mokuba said, more to himself.

            “You did the right thing.” Sere said, putting her hand on Mokuba’s shoulder, with a smile on her face.

            “Come on, Joey.” Yami said, his full attention back on the duel bellow him. Sere heard what her brother said, she looked up at Yami and noticed that he was paying attention to the duel, then Sere got an idea. She turned her attention back to the boys around her.

            “Come on, let’s go and watch the rest of this duel. Let’s go and see who will win.” Sere suggested as she got up and walked over to the railing of the roof top to watch the duel bellow. The four brothers came over just in time to see their brother place a card face down in his magic and trap part of his field. Mokuba joined them just in time to see Joey summon a monster in attack mode.

            Sere watched as Joey had one of his monsters attack Espa directly. Even though her attention was back on the duel bellow, it was rather hard to try and keep the out the sounds of the four cheering brothers next to her. Though she had to smile at the display, at the faith they had in their brother.

            “Be careful, Joey, keep up your defenses.” Yami said, as if Joey could hear his advice. Sere smiled up at her brother, she was wondering if that was his way of cheering Joey on.

            Joey’s other monster went on the attack, just as Sere had the thought that they were making quiet the cheering section, to bad they were so far away, the people they were cheering wouldn’t be able to hear them. But that thought was short lived, as Joey’s attack came to a stop when Espa activated his face down card.

            ‘Oh no.’ Sere thought, as she watched Joey’s monster became Espa’s monster.

            Sere watched as Joey placed a monster face down in his magic and trap part of his field. She was now hoping that that card would help him win this duel. Sere continued to hope as she saw Espa sacrifice Joey’s monster that he took control of to summon his own monster.

            “Not good…” Sere mumbled, as Joey’s face down card was destroyed. Her worry started to make a comeback when she saw that Espa equipped a card to his monster, it obviously made his monster stronger.

            ‘Come on, Joey, you can beat that guy’s monster.’ Sere thought to herself, trying to keep hope alive, as she watched Joey’s monster get destroyed.

            Once again a small smile formed on Sere’s face as the four brothers’ continued to cheer their brother on.

            “Alright, even without us giving him the info, Espa’s winning.” One of the brothers’s said with excitement, now that he was able to watch the duel through his binoculars again. “And he’s still faking the ESP just to psych that guy out!”

            Sere’s attention quickly turned back to the duel when she noticed that Joey summoned a monster. Then after some time, which seemed like the two duelist bellow were making small talk again, Joey used an effect of another monster of his as it showed up on the field. Sere watched as the monster that Joey summoned changed into a different monster. She got the impression that the effect of what Joey did was to make time pass by really fast for the monsters on the field. Sere got the feeling that Joey’s idea didn’t work like he thought it would. Sere slightly gripped the railing a little tighter than she was before, as Joey’s monster got destroyed. She was hoping that Joey’s monster would’ve stayed out longer to be able to at least do something than just get destroyed after being summoned. Sere’s hope, once again, returned when Joey activated one of his magic cards. Sere saw four little sheep appear on Joey’s side of the field.

            Sere started to worry again when Espa summoned another monster to his side of the field. She was worried by the fact that Joey’s opponent now has two monsters on the field. But Sere never lost faith that Joey would find a way to win the duel, he had to, he just had to.

            Sere’s worry was realized when Espa attacked one of the four sheep that Joey had on his field. Then not to long after that one sheep disappeared, Espa attacked again with his other monster, as another sheep disappeared, leaving only two little sheep left.

            Sere found herself starting to lean against the railing as Joey activated a magic card. She leaned as if it would help her get a better look at what was going on. For some reason, this one move put her hopes up really high, she had this feeling that this could be it, the move that would decided this duel.

            Sere was starting to notice a pattern in Joey’s dueling strategy; she was noticing that Joey tended to rely on luck when it came to his dueling, just as this one move seemed to be. Sere watched as this web formed on the field with one of Espa’s monsters in the center of it. Just then, it started to spin around in a circle, after some time it seemed to start to come to a stop. Sere seemed to be getting into a state of suspense, leaning more onto the railing.

            Once the spinning monster came to a stop, it was facing Espa’s other monster, as the once spinning monster attacked the monster it was now facing. The attack was bounced off the monster it was fired on, instantly destroying the monster that reflected the attack back to the one that fired it. The bounced back attack destroyed the monster that originally fired the attack. In the end, both of Espa’s monsters were destroyed.

            “Yes!” Sere cheered, as she jumped back and away from the railing, as to not fall off the roof.

            “Espa put up an awesome fight, but that guy beat him.” The brother with the binoculars announced.

            “He was so close!” One of the other brothers’s said, with some disappointment in his voice.

            Sere looked over at the four brothers when she heard the disappointment in one of their voices. She walked up to one of the brothers and placed her hand on the shoulder on the brother how spoke with the disappointment in his voice. The boy looked up at her at the touch.

            “Your brother dueled well. You should be proud of him.” Sere said with a smile, trying to cheer the four brothers up. “Go to him. The four of them should be there for him.”

            The three older brothers looked to each other, coming to some silent agreement, then left, taking Sere’s advice to heart.

            Sere turned her attention back down bellow, trying to spot the four boys once they made their way down to the crowd bellow. After a moment of searching, she spotted them, the crowd had parted to let them threw. Sere was sure they were talking to their older brother, but to her, at such a far distance, she really had no idea if they were talking or just staring at each other. But after a little while, she saw that they ran to their older brother and gave them a hug. Sere smiled at the family hug, getting the feeling that everything was right with the world again, or at least, everything was right again with the Roba brothers.

            With the thought of family, Sere looked up at her brother on the roof next to the one she was currently on. She noticed that he was looked down at her too. “Meet up with you downstairs?” Sere asked with a smile. With a nodded of his head, Yami headed for the bottom floor of the building.

            Sere turned to leave herself, but noticed Mokuba was still there on the roof.

            “I suppose I’ll see you later then.” Sere said with a slight smile.

            “Yeah, of course we will. You’re Yugi’s sister; I know we’ll see each other again.” Mokuba answered with determination.

            “Alright!” Sere said happily, as she started running for the exit of the roof to go and meet up with her brother on the ground. “See you later!” Sere gave a back handed wave as she went.

            Once Sere got down to the ground again, it took a moment to find her brother, since those from the crowd were wondering around once again, but she did eventually find him. Once they met up, they started on their way again. Once again the question being, where were they going next?


	11. Chapter 11

 

**Chapter 11**

 

            Yugi and Sere had stopped in what looked like a small park area. Sere was standing near Yugi, watching all the people walk by, while Yugi, Sere took a glance at her brother and decided that it wasn’t exactly Yugi who was there, but that other side of him. Some times she wondered if he even realized it himself or not, but that would be a worry for another day. She went back to watching the people walk by, while her brother just stood there looking at Joey’s Red Eyes, with a serious and thoughtful look on his face.

            Sere turned around at an odd sounding laugh, one that she didn’t like all that much. Who she saw, she didn’t like it even more. If she didn’t know any better, she would say the guy almost looked like some kind of clown, with the way he was dressed.

            “Who are you?” Yami asked, look up and over at the owner of the voice.

            “Hello, Yugi. We’ve been looking for you.” The guy dressed up like a clown answered in greeting.

            “Who’s ‘we’?” Yami asked, the statement grabbing his attention.

            ‘That’s exactly what I’d like to know.’ Sere thought to herself, walking over to her brother.

            “You’ll find out, if you walk that way.” The clown answered, pointing to his left. “Fifty-three steps forward and into that tent.” Yami and Sere looked to where the clown pointed, as the clown continued, “My master is waiting for you inside. It’s in your best interest to go.” Once the clown was done explaining, he disappeared by flipping behind a bush and was gone.

            “Yugi, I don’t know if this is a good idea.” Sere said, trying to stall her brother as he started to walk toward the tent.

            “I know, it could be a trap.” Yami agreed, turning to look at Sere. “But what if the ‘master’ he was referring to is Marik?”

            “But…” Sere started to say, but didn’t know if she could change is mind about this. “It’s just that I have a bad feeling about this is all.”

            “Don’t worry; I won’t let anything happen to you.” Yami said, trying to reassure her. “You know, you don’t have to come if you don’t want to.”

            “No, I want to help out in any way I can.” Sere said, following her brother as they walked toward the tent.

            About half way to the tent Sere stopped when she thought she heard Tea call her and her brother’s names. When she turned around, she discovered she was right, it was Tea, and she was with their grandfather. “Hey, Tea, Grandpa.” Sere said, waving her hand at them in greeting, waiting for them to catch up.

            “I’m getting to old for this.” Grandpa mumbled as they caught up to Sere.

            “Come on; let’s see if we can catch up with Yugi.” Tea suggested once they caught up Sere, not wanting to stop.

            “What…?” Sere asked, turning around, realizing that Yugi wasn’t there. She thought he had stopped too, turns out she was wrong. “I thought he stopped too. Guess he didn’t hear you calling out his name like I did.” With that said, the three of them went into the tent looking for Yugi.

            Once inside the tent, all three of them saw Yugi walking up onto a stage, heading toward a tall box that was usually used for magic shows.

            “Yugi!” Sere yelled out, trying to get her brother’s attention. She was getting a really really bad feeling about all this. And just watching him walk forward, as if he didn’t hear them wasn’t helping any.

            “It’s almost like he’s in a trance.” Tea said, speaking her thoughts, she to had noticed the way he seemed to ignore them.

            Not to long after that, Yugi walked into the box, as it closed up on him. After a couple more seconds the box fell away, and Yugi was gone.

            “Yugi!” Tea called out as she went to the spot on the stage where the box was standing, not finding any trace of where Yugi could’ve gone.

            “I don’t like this.” Sere mumbled to herself. “Come on, let’s go and see if we can find where the other end of that box led to.” Sere suggested, grabbing Tea and Grandpa’s attention, as they agreed, leaving the tent behind and heading out back into the city and the crowded streets.

            The three of them have been looking around for quiet some time, with no luck and with no clue as to where Yugi could’ve gone.

            “I just don’t understand what happened to Yugi.” Tea said, as they continued to search for Yugi.

            “He must have fallen into a trapdoor.” Grandpa reasoned.

            “Yeah, but what I’m worried about is where that trapdoor may have led him.” Tea stated. “We have got to find him.”

            “You’re not the only one that’s worried, Tea.” Sere said, worry obvious on her face. “I had a bad feeling about all of this before he even went into that tent.”

            “Don’t worry, Sere, I know we’ll find him.” Tea said, trying to encourage Sere.

            “Yes, and we’ll check every square inch of Battle City until we do find him.” Grandpa declared. Sere just nodded her head in silent agreement, continuing to walk with them in their search threw the city; she still couldn’t help but be worried about all of this.

            The search was starting to take to long in all of their opinions so all three of them had taken to running now. She was starting to wonder why it was taking so long to find him, or at least find a clue as to where he was. Sere was starting to get the feeling that they at least check half the city if not almost all of it.

            As they were running around the city, Sere stopped dead in her tracks, not even bothering to look to see if the other two stopped or not. For some reason she didn’t seem to care if they stopped or not. When Sere stopped, she looked down this one road off to her left. For some reason she got this strong feeling and urge to go down that road, so she did, following this feeling, hoping it would lead her to her brother.

* * *

 

            Back with Tea and Grandpa, they had stopped to catch their breath, when they realized that they had lost Sere at some point.

            “I wonder where and when we lost her.” Tea asked, speaking her thoughts. “I hope we weren’t running to fast for her to keep up with us.”

            “I don’t know, but we’ve been over every square inch of Battle City trying to look for Yugi.” Grandpa pointed out. “And we still haven’t found a trace anywhere.”

            “We just got to keep looking for him.” Tea said, a little worried. “And now we have to try and find Sere too.” Just then, Tea saw someone running toward them. “Look, Mr. Moto, its Mokuba.” Tea pointed toward who was running to them.

* * *

 

            After some twists and turns down more streets, following the feeling she was getting, Sere soon found herself in front of a building. Sere tried to see if she could see in threw the glass doors to see if anyone was inside, but she couldn’t see anyone or anything. But one thing she did know for sure was that the lights were off and that it looked like the building wasn’t in use. So, she tried the door, and it opened. Sere walked inside and continued to follow the feeling she was getting, which lead her to the basement of the building.

            When she reached the basement, she came face to face with a steel door with a question mark on it. Sere moved to the door, reaching for the handle, but when she tried to open the door it wouldn’t budge.

            “It’s locked.” Sere mumbled to herself. Then Sere looked up at the question mark on the door. “I wonder…” Sere mumbled as she reached a hand up to trace the marking with her fingers. Then her hand turned into a fist as she started to bang on the door, shouting, “Yugi, are you in there? Yugi?”

* * *

 

            On the other side of the door, Yami looked toward the door, hearing Sere shouting on the other side. He wasn’t the only one that could hear the shouting.

            “Well, well, it would seem that someone has found us. It doesn’t matter, that door is locked.” Arkana said casually, looking from the door back to his opponent. “And besides, you won’t be able to go back to your friends anyway. For you will not survive this dual.”

            “We’ll see about that.” Yami simply replied, as he turned his attention back to the matter at hand, namely the dual.

* * *

 

            Sere didn’t exactly get an answer to her shouting, but as she put her ear to the door to try and see if she could hear anything, she was rewarded with barely being able to hear some voices, they were soft, so she couldn’t exactly make out what they were saying. Not unless they started shouting, but it seemed that only one of the voices tended to shout. To Sere, it sounded like there was a dual going on. But she did now know that Yugi was in there, for the voice that kept shouting every so often kept saying his name, the voice also seemed to be arguing who was the better one with the Dark Magician. With a sigh, Sere turned around and sat on the floor, while leaning up against the locked door, she had a feeling that this could take awhile.

            As the time passed, and since she didn’t have her ear to the door anymore, she could barely hear the shouting now, so she couldn’t make out what exactly was going on. But waiting was all she could do, for she couldn’t think of anything else to do to help, and even if she got through the door, and if she was right, then she could do nothing to stop the dual, if there was indeed a dual going on.

            But after some more waiting, Sere could hear something from upstairs. As if someone was up by the entrance of the building. Sere looked up at the stairs from where she was sitting as she heard more than one person coming down the stairs. One of them sounded familiar to her, so she took a wild guess as to who it could be.

            “Grandpa?” Sere said, hoping that she was speaking loud enough for those coming down the stairs to hear her.

            “Sere, is that you?” Tristan asked, beating Grandpa to the punch.

            Then after a couple of seconds after Tristan spoke, they came around the corner of one of the flights of stairs, to where Sere could see them.

            “Sere, there you are.” Tea said as the four of them ran down the last flight of stairs. “How did you get here?”

            “Um…” Sere started to say, trying to figure out how to word this. As she thought, she got up to join them as they reached the bottom of the stairs. “Well, I sort of followed this feeling I had.”

            “But, why did you have to go off on your own? You could’ve told us to follow you or something?” Tea started to question, then a thought hit her. “Did we somehow loose you while we were running?”

            Sere didn’t know what to say to that so she just looked over her shoulder at the door behind her, and simply stated, “It’s locked.”

            Tristan noticed what she was looking at and went right up to the door to try it for himself. “She’s right, it is locked.”

            As Tea got closer to the door she stopped dead in her tracks. “Wait, listen. Do you hear the hum?”

            “It’s been going like that since I got here.” Sere stated from behind them. “I think Yugi is in there dueling.”

            That comment got Tristan to start pounding on the door. “Hey Yugi, it’s us!”

            “Is that you in there?” Tea joined in on the shouting through the door.

            “Yugi, we’ll get you out of there!” Grandpa declared as loud as he could.

            Sere just stood back and watched as the shouting and the pounding continued. “Guys.” Sere said, gaining their attention. “If you have any ideas as to get that door open, then by all means, do so. Otherwise, all we can do is wait.”

            With that said, all four of them stopped, and started to think on how they could get the door opened. After some time thinking, Tristan just started going at the door with his shoulder. Sere didn’t know if she should be surprised or not by the fact that Tristan was trying to get the door opened by brute force. All Sere did was just say as she watched Tristan continue to bang his shoulder up against the door, while the other three just stood back and watched.

            After some time with that, Sere was starting to think that she should stop Tristan before he ended up hurting himself. But just as she was about to say something, the door opened with Tristan almost stumbling inside.

            “Yugi!” Tristan said, as he came to a stop inside what looked like an arena sort of set up. Tea, Mokuba, Grandpa, and Sere all followed Tristan in. “You alright, buddy?”

            “We’re here!” Tea said, as she came up beside Tristan.

            “Yugi.” Grandpa said, this gaining Yugi’s attention.

            “Hey guys.” Yugi said in way of greeting.

            Sere walked past the group right up to Yugi, who was trying to help someone stand. Sere was guessing that was his opponent in the duel that he was probably having. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t help.” Sere said, not looking at Yugi. She wasn’t too sure why she couldn’t look at her brother when she said that, but she just couldn’t.

            “It’s alright.” Yugi answered.

            “Are you alright?” Sere asked, after a moment, finally able to look at her brother.

            “I’m fine.” Yugi said reassuringly, trying not to worry his sister. That was the last thing he wanted to do, was to make her worry.

            “What happened here?” Grandpa asked, as he finally took in the site around them.

            This caused Yugi to look around the room. “Oh, nothing much.” Yugi said with a smile, trying not to worry his Grandpa or his friends. Sere noticed that Yugi was trying to help the man in his arms to the ground gently, so Sere walked closer to her brother to help him out.

            “Are you sure?” Sere asked, as the man was lying, on the ground, all Sere could do was hope he was somewhat comfortable there.

            “Of course.” Yugi answered, with that same smile that he used for Grandpa just a moment ago. Then Yugi looked back at the man they just helped lay on the ground. “He was just a little confused is all.”

            “If you say so.” Sere said, not at all convinced. But she figured if he wanted to talk about it, he might want to say something without the others around, or at least, without Grandpa around.

            Sere stared at the man for a moment longer, then turned her attention to the others and said the only thing she could think of right now, “I say we call it a day. After all that excitement, I think we could all use a rest.”

            With that said, they all left the building, Tristan running off to see if he could find Joey and see how he was doing so far. Mokuba went back to tell his brother that everything turned out fine and that Yugi was found. Tea walked with Yugi, Sere, and Grandpa back to the Game Shop. She stayed for a little while before she to left. Sere had this feeling that she just wanted to make sure Yugi got back home without anything else happening.


	12. Chapter 12

 

**Chapter 12**

 

            At some point the next day Tristan and Tea stopped by the Game Shop looking for Yugi, but found Grandpa outside instead. Grandpa looked up as they walked up to him.

            “I’m sorry, but Yugi’s gone.” Grandpa informed them, guessing as to why they were there.

            “What? Yugi already took off?” Tea asked, sounding surprised.

            “Yes, he wanted to get an early start on the tournament today.” Grandpa explained.

            “I told you to get off the phone so we could meet him on time!” Tea scolded Tristan.

            “Yeah, well I was on an extremely important call.” Tristan declared, making it sound as if it was really as important as he was making it out to be. “I needed to take care of some serious business, Tea.”

            “You mean flirting with Serenity.” Tea said, not being fooled at all. “At this rate, I’m never going to get to see Yugi duel.”

            At that precise moment a scream was heard from inside the Game Shop.

            “What was that?” Tristan asked.

            “That would be Sere.” Grandpa stated, not at all surprised.

            “You mean she’s still here?” Tea asked. “I thought she would’ve gone with Yugi when he left.”

            “She slept in.” Grandpa said, as if that explained everything. “They were planning on leaving together this morning, but Sere was sleeping so soundly, Yugi just didn’t have the heart to wake her before he left. So, we decided to just let her sleep.”

            After Grandpa was finished speaking, they could hear another shout, “How could he?!”

            “It would seem she noticed that Yugi left without her.” Tristan said, with a look on his face stating he really didn’t want to be anywhere near Sere if she went off.

            They didn’t have to wait too long before Sere came storming out of the Game Shop, and to Tea and Tristan’s surprise she was only sporting a pout on her face. “Why did he leave without waking me up?” Sere asked of Grandpa once she was outside, she didn’t seem to notice that Tristan and Tea where standing behind Grandpa.

            “Now now, before you get to upset, we just didn’t have the heart to wake you before Yugi left.” Grandpa explained.

            “Didn’t have the heart?” Sere asked, with a look of slight confusion.

            “Mr. Moto was just telling us that they didn’t have the heart to wake you because you seemed to be sleeping so peacefully.” Tea explained.

            “But he could’ve woke me up first.” Sere said with a sigh, just now realizing that Tea and Tristan were there, it was obvious they just missed her brother too.

            “I’ve got an idea.” Grandpa declared, gaining the attention of the three teens. “I’ll go and slip on my comfy shoes and we can all go and find him.”

            “Ok.” The three of them agreed.

* * *

 

            They found themselves walking around town for awhile without any luck. After awhile, as they were walking across a raised crosswalk, Tea finally decided to voice her frustration.

            “Yugi could be anywhere.” Tea said.

            “We’ll find him.” Grandpa stated, as if it was as simple as that. “We have a pretty good view from up here.”

            With that comment, Tristan decided to look down to see what was below them. “Check that out, guys.” Everyone looked down to see a kid running with something in his arms, with someone following after the kid.

            “It’s a chase?” Tea asked.

            “It looks like some youngsters are playing tag.” Grandpa answered.

            “Um, guys.” Sere said, taking a closer look at the two that were running. “Isn’t that Joey chasing that kid?”

            The other three looked down, trying to get a better look at the one chasing the kid. “It is Joey!” The three said in unison.

            “I got your back man!” Tristan declared as he ran off to help Joey. Tristan got there just in time to get in front of the kid to stop him, and grabbing the caller of the kid’s shirt so he couldn’t run away from Tristan too. “What’s the rush?” Tristan asked as he grabbed the kid.

            “Get off me!” The kid yelled out when Tristan wouldn’t let go.

            “Tristan?” Joey asked once he caught up.

            “What’s he doing with your Duel Disk?” Tristan asked, not letting go of the kid.

            “That’s what I’m about to find out.” Joey declared.

            “Stealing is wrong; you do realize that, don’t you?” Sere asked, as she, Tea, and Grandpa made their way down from the raised walkway to join Tristan and Joey. Sere was giving the kid a kind and understanding look, but at the same time she was also giving the kid a look that said, “I will tolerate no foolishness.”

            “I’m sorry, I really am.” The kid started to say, once they made their way over to a more private location so other people on the street couldn’t over hear them. “I didn’t know how else to become a Duelist. See, I finally built a deck that I could duel with, when this guy stole all my cards.”

            “So, you stole someone else’s.” Tristan summed it up.

            “I know it was wrong.” The kid said, lowering his head in shame. “I just wanted to be in the Battle City Tournament, that’s all.”

            “The most important part of being a great duelist is always playing with honor.” Grandpa stated, trying to make a point that an honorable duel was the best way to go. “There would be no satisfaction in cheating your way in.”

            “You’re right.” The kid agreed. “I’m sorry.”

            “So, who’s the punk that stole your dueling deck?” Joey asked.

            “I don’t know. He had bug eyes and a head like a blue beetle.” The kid answered, describing who it was that stole his cards.

            Silence reigned for a few moments as they thought to who it could be. It dawned on Tristan, Tea, and Joey all at once as they shouted out who they thought it was, “It’s got to be Weevil Underwood!”

            “Who?” Sere asked, obviously not knowing who they were talking about.

            “Weevil Underwood is someone that Yugi and Joey met at Duelist Kingdom.” Tea explained.

            “Yea, and he threw Yugi’s Exodia cards over the boat into the water.” Joey added.

            “I see.” Sere said, getting the idea that this guy wasn’t very good, which was starting to make sense as to the other’s reactions.

            “I guess Weevil is still up to his old tricks.” Tristan stated, getting the conversation back on track.

            “Alright, now I’m angry!” Joey said, shaking a bit from anger, and in a way, agreeing with what Tristan said. “Where is he?” Joey asked from the kid. “I’m going to teach that little bug a thing or two.”

            “He’s by the fountain.” The kid answered, just as Joey started to take off.

            “He’s mine!” Joey said, not waiting for any of the others to catch up to him.

            “Hold on!” Tristan shouted, trying to catch up to Joey.

            “Joey!” Tea was the next to try and catch up to Joey.

            “Come on, Grandpa, we got to get going.” Sere said, as she passed Grandpa and the kid, as she tried to keep up with Tea.

            “Bye now.” Grandpa said, after Sere passed him, waving to the kid as he left.

            “See ya, and good luck.” The kid answered back, as they all left him behind.

            Once they got to the fountain, they, mainly Joey, were a little disappointed to not find anyone, but themselves, there.

            “Where is that bug-eyed punk?” Joey cried out in frustration.

            “That kid said he was around here.” Tristan said, agreeing with Joey.

            “Looking for someone?” A very odd voice answered. This gained everyone’s attention, as they turned to see who had spoken.

            “I thought I smelled a dung beetle.” Joey said, with emphasis on the word dung, also trying to crack a joke that was an attempt to pick on Weevil.

            “That’s my greeting, after all this time?” Weevil asked, with what seemed like an insane half-laugh, half-snicker.

            “You stole that little kid’s cards, didn’t you, worm-breath?” Joey accused.

            “I don’t remember stealing any cards.” Weevil stated, denying the accusation.

            “Well, then maybe I can help refresh your memory.” Tristan said, cracking his knuckles.

            “Tristan, wait.” Joey said, stopping Tristan from doing anything. “We’ll settle this fair and square, with a duel.”

            “Be really careful, Joey.” Tea said, trying to be encouraging, but can’t help but be worried as well. “Remember when Weevil threw Yugi’s Exodia cards off the boat to Duelist Island? This guy’s a major cheater.”

            “Careful where you point that figure, Tea.” Weevil said with that same half-laugh/snicker. “It might get bitten by one of my pets.”

            “Gross!” Tea said, as the thought of what Weevil said hit her.

            “Pets?” Sere questioned, wondering what Weevil could be referring to, and why Tea would be grossed out by it. Of course, she didn’t know that Weevil uses bug monsters in his deck.

            “Alright, let’s do this.” Joey stated, wanting to get this show on the road. Everyone seemed to be ignoring Sere’s question, and Joey’s impatience wasn’t helping any.

            “That’s fine with me.” Weevil agreed to the duel. “But, we’ll duel for two locator cards.”

            “Two of them?” Joey questioned, not expecting that to be a condition of the duel.

            “But, if you lose both locator cards you’ll have no way of getting to the finals.” Tea reminded, also, in a way, thinking out loud.

            “Its way too risky, Joey.” Tristan agreed with Tea.

            “But, if he wins, he’ll have four, and be that much closer to the finals.” Sere pointed out, looking on the positive side of things.

            “That’s if you even have two.” Weevil commented, not really listening to what Sere said, he just wanted to get a rise out of Joey.

            “That’s it!” Joey said, starting to get angry again. Weevil’s comment succeeded in getting under Joey’s skin. This made Sere sigh, obviously Joey didn’t hear her either.

            “Be careful, Joey.” Tea said, with a bit of worry in her voice.

            “Yugi squashed this creepy little bug the first time they squared off in Duelist Kingdom.” Joey stated, trying to sound confident, as well as reason out why he had to do this. “Now I guess it’s my turn to do the same.”

            “You can do this, Joey, and win.” Sere said, trying to keep things on the positive side.

            “How many locator cards do you have?” Joey asked, getting down to business.

            “Two.” Weevil answered.

            “Then, once I step on ya and take them both, plus your rarest card, I’ll be personally responsible for kicking your ugly mug out of the tournament, just like Yugi did last time!” Joey said, getting more and more excited as he talked on, activating his Duel Disk near the end of his little speech.

            Weevil followed, activating his Duel Disk, with that half-laugh/snicker and a determined look on his face, which may have a little bit of a sneer mixed in.

            “Let’s do this!” Joey shouted, more than ready to get the duel officially started.

            “It’s time to duel!” They both shouted and the duel began.

            “First I’ll play my Swordsmen of Landstar in Attack Mode.” Joey said, as he summoned the card that he drew. “Then I’ll leave this little number face down for later.” Joey announced, as he placed a card face down in his magic and trap card zone of the Duel Disk. “Take your best shot.” Joey challenged as he ended his turn.

            “Your swordsman looks like he popped out of a toy box.” Weevil commented, once again, trying to pick on Joey, trying to make him upset so he wouldn’t be able to think straight and, hopefully, make a mistake.

            “This toy is gonna slice and dice your hide.” Joey commented back, trying to show that Weevil isn’t getting to him.

            “Well, is that so?” Weevil said, not really believing what Joey had said. “Not if I play the much more powerful Flying Kamakiri #1!” Weevil summoned his monster in Attack Mode. “Now my flying friend, attack! Crush his bitty monster!”

            “Uh uh, now watch this.” Joey said, activating his face down card. “It’s my Shield & Sword magic card. It swaps the attack and defense points of both our monsters, making my swordsman’s attack strength a cut above your bug!” That move making Weevil lose 300 Life Points, which he didn’t seem too happy about, but he seemed to bounce back quickly enough, as the half-laugh/snicker came back.

            “Nice try.” Weevil said, as his monsters effect activated. “But when Flying Kamakiri #1 is sent to the graveyard, it automatically summons an even more powerful warrior to take its place. The dreaded Flying Kamakiri #2!” This monster was summoned in Attack Position, once again making Weevil laugh. “You’re no match for my winged warrior, so give it up Wheeler!”

            “You know, that laugh is starting to get annoying.” Sere commented. No one really said anything to that, as they paid more attention to the duel.

            Joey said nothing to Weevil’s retort as he drew his card, beginning his turn. “Hurry up, Wheeler.” Weevil said, not liking how long Joey was taking it making his next move. “My Flying Kamakiri is getting hungry and its feeding time.”

            “Just ignore him.” Tea advised, hoping that Joey would listen to her advice.

            “Come on, Joey.” Tristan said with confidence, hoping to encourage Joey, for once, the two of them being positive.

            “No sweat.” Joey said confidently. “I’ll just sacrifice my swordsmen so I can put Jinzo on the map.” Joey stated, summoning a new, stronger, monster on the field in Attack Mode. “Jinzo, smash his Kamakiri like a bug on a windshield.” Joey cheered as he caused Weevil to lose more Life Points, brining his Life Points down to 2800.

            “That wasn’t supposed to happen.” Weevil mumbled, sounding rather upset.

            “Eat dirt, little grub.” Tristan cheered Joey on.

            “Squash that mealworm, Joey.” Tea said, joining in on the cheering.

            “Here’s one more!” Weevil said, making it look like he wasn’t out yet, despite Tristan and Tea’s cheering. “In Defense Mode.” Weevil stated as he placed a monster card on the field face down. Weevil looked pretty confident about his move.

            “You just set them up and I’ll knock them down. Jinzo, attack!” Joey declared. Unfortunately for Joey, Weevil’s face down monster was an effect monster, the effect activating once the face down card was attacked. “What’s that?”

            “That’s my flying leech, Kiseitai.” Weevil gladly answered, obviously taking joy in explaining what it does. “It attaches itself to the first monster that attacks it. Then it increases my Life Points by 1200 every time it’s your turn! So, as long as my leech continues to feed, my Life Points continue to grow!”

            “That’s not cool.” Was all Joey had to say to that explanation.

            “Disgusting.” Was all Tea had to say, as well.

            “And this is just the beginning of what I have planned for you.” Weevil stated. “You’ve got a lot to learn about the insect world, and I’m just the Duelist to teach you, Wheeler. Now, I’ll play another monster in Defense Mode.”

            “I’ll take care of that.” Joey stated, as if everything that Weevil just said didn’t affect him one bit.

            “And I’ll take more Life Points.” Weevil said, as Joey started his turn, which activated Weevil’s monster’s effect. “Thanks to my leech friend.”

            “Jinzo may have a leech on him, but he can still attack.” Joey stated, as he had his monster attack Weevil’s face down monster. Unfortunately, for Joey, once again, Weevil’s face down monster was an effect monster.

            “You’re too kind.” Weevil said happily, as he gained more Life Points, leaving Weevil with 4500 Life Points.

            “Wait, more Life Points?” Joey questioned, surprised by the fact that Weevil just gained more Life Points.

            “That’s right.” Weevil said, getting around to explaining what just happened. “You attacked my Skull-Mark Ladybug which gives me an extra 500 Life Points. Didn’t I tell you, you had a lot to learn?”

            “Insect cards can be very, very tricky.” Grandpa commented. “I’m afraid Joey is going to have to be ready for anything.”

            “I’ll play yet another monster in Defense Mode.” Weevil stated as he took his turn. “And since it’s your turn again, more Life Points please.” Weevil seemed rather happy by this, as his Life Points rose to 5700. Weevil was starting to act like he couldn’t lose the duel, no matter what Joey did. “With my leech feeding on your monster my Life Points will continue to grow, making me indestructible! Say good-bye to the Battle City Tournament, Wheeler!”

            “Here goes nothin.” Joey said, as he drew his card. “It’s time ta burn off your leech!” Joey declared, as he summoned a monster. “Bug-boy meet Panther Warrior! He needs a sacrifice in order to attack.” Joey explained. “So, I’ll sacrifice my Jinzo and get rid of your leech!” And as Joey explained, both Jinzo and Weevil’s leech disappeared, as Joey sacrificed Jinzo, in order for his new monster to attack Weevil’s face down card. “Now Panther Warrior, attack!”

            “Alright, Joey got rid of that blood sucking leech!” Tea cheered.

            “That stops Weevil’s Life Points from increasing.” Grandpa pointed out.

            “Ok, Wheeler. Enough playing around.” Weevil stated, as if everything that had happened so far was nothing to him.

            ‘Playing around?’ Sere thought to herself. ‘That doesn’t sound good. If that was just playing around, then I don’t know if I want to know what he considers isn’t “playing around”.’

            “Up until this point I’ve been going easy on you.” Weevil explained. “But you’re starting to bug me. So, the time has come to unleash the furry of my ultimate destroyer!” Weevil happily stated, as he used the effect of the monster card that Joey just sent to the graveyard, and summoned a monster from his hand. “I summon Larvae Moth!”

            “It’s the bug that Weevil used against Yugi.” Joey said, recognizing the monster that Weevil just summoned.

            “I see your memory is better than your dueling, Wheeler.” Weevil said with a laugh, once again trying to get under Joey’s skin. “Then you probably know that you’re about to get demolished!” Weevil continued, as he started his turn. “Once I wrap my terrifying larvae in the all powerful Cocoon of Evolution!”

            “This isn’t good!” Joey said, remembering how this went before.

            “What’s the big deal about this monster?” Sere asked, confused as to why Joey seemed to be acting the way he was.

            “Then let me enlighten you, over the next five turns, the Cocoon of Evolution will transform my mere Larvae Moth into a huge beast, known as the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!” Weevil happily declared, explaining it for Sere, then turning his attention back to Joey. “Five more turns, Wheeler, my Ultimate Great Moth will emerge and turn you into bug chow!”

            “No, I got to pop that pupa.” Joey said, trying to not look panicked about the turn of events, as well as the memories that came with them.

            “I don’t think so, Wheeler.” Weevil said, getting ready to make another move. “My next card will crush any chance of that happening. You see, there’s already a parasite living inside your deck.” Weevil explained, taking a card from his hand to activate.

            “What?” Joey all but shouted in surprise, not wanting to believe what Weevil had just said.

            “What’s that suppose to mean?” Sere questioned, just as confused as Joey is by what Weevil said.

            “Parasite, an insect that lives off of other animals.” Weevil defined, as if Joey didn’t understand what the word parasite meant, acting like Joey didn’t have any intelligence what so ever, and ignoring Sere, once again. “So, I play Reckless Parasite, which brings the parasite in your deck to life!”

            “You’ve got to be out of your mind.” Joey said, looking down at this deck, still not believing what Weevil was saying. “My deck doesn’t have any insect card…” Joey couldn’t finish what he was saying as what Weevil was talking about made itself known.

            “You were saying.” Weevil said with some sarcasm in his voice. “Looks like you had a Parasite Paracide card in your deck and I’ve activated it.” Weevil went on to explain, seeming to enjoy and take pleasure in what was happening. “Now, every monster you play will be infected!”

            “That’s really gross.” Tea said, as she watched as the Parasite Paracide card take hold of Joey’s Panther Warrior.

            “That little jerk!” Tristan angrily said, as what the cause of this could be, hit him. “It looks like Weevil pulled a fast one on you, Joey!”

            “I know!” Joey agreed, looking back at Tristan. “But, how did I get that parasite card in my deck?”

            “Oh no.” Sere said, a thought coming to her.

            “What is it, Sere?” Tea asked.

            “You don’t think that kid did it?” Sere asked, pointing out that little fact. “He did have Joey’s Duel Disk that had his deck in it.”

            “That kid must have been working for Weevil!” Joey stated, as he realized what Sere had said, must have been the truth. After all, that kid did steal his Duel Disk; there was no telling what he might have done while he had it. “I bet he slipped it in!”

            “A great Duelist prepares for an encounter long before it takes place.” Weevil explained, as if it were the most simplest of things.

            “But that’s against the rules!” Tea stated.

            “You creepy little cheater!” Tristan angrily yelled.

            “Cheater?” Weevil questions, with a creepy smile on his face. “It’s not my fault that Joey didn’t think to examine his deck before challenging me to a duel.”

            “Hey, watch it!” Joey said, trying not to let Weevil’s comments get to him.

            “Joey, calm down.” Sere advised, hoping that Joey would listen.

            “And while your monsters are being infected, my Great Moth will be evolving!” Weevil states with great pleasure. “So, I’ll play one card face down and end my turn.” Weevil said more calmly as he place a face down card in his magic and trap card zone.

            “It’s true my Panther Warrior may be infected, but he can still attack ya, just as long as I sacrifice another monster, bug breath.” Joey simply stated, as if all of this hasn’t bothered him yet, drawing a card from his deck, beginning his turn.

            “I don’t think so.” Weevil said, shaking his finger at Joey. “Now remember, every monster you play, becomes infected by the parasite.”

            “So?” Joey said, trying to sound like what Weevil said didn’t matter.

            “So, you can’t sacrifice a parasite infected monster.” Weevil explained, completely enjoying how everything was turning out. “Which means your pathetic Panther Warrior can’t attack!”

            “Well then, I got another plan.” Joey stated. “So, I’ll play, Tiny Guardian!” Joey said, summoning a monster to the field.

            “Now, another one of your monsters is infected.” Weevil pointed out, as the monster Joey just summoned came under the effect of the Parasite Paracide card. “And my Great Moth is still evolving!”

            “You don’t seem to realize that your Cocoon of Evolution has zero Attack Points.” Joey points out.

            “Ha, Attack Points.” Weevil said in a disbelieving way, as if there was nothing wrong with what Joey said. “That means nothing, you fool! It’s defending me.”

            “Take a closer look, flee brain.” Joey said, sounding like he has something up his sleeve, something that Weevil doesn’t know about.

            “It can’t be?!” Weevil said in shock, just now noticing what Joey was talking about. “I forgot to switch my cocoon into Defense Mode!”

            “That’s right.” Joey said happily. “And with zero Attack Points, it’s a sitting duck. Tiny Guardian, attack!”

            “Oh no, I’m done for!” Weevil seemed to yell in despair, just before his face turned into an evil smile, as if all of that had been a well planned act. Which it probably was. “Or so you think.” That little statement seemed to surprise Joey. “This magic card will save me.” Weevil stated as he activated his face down card. “I activate Insect Barrier! It protects me by repelling all insect attacks.” Weevil explained as Joey’s monster’s attack was blocked. “And since every monster infected by a parasite becomes an insect, my barrier will protect me and my cocoon from all of your monsters!”

            “Great, now I can’t attack!” Joey said out loud, as the significance of what Weevil just did now hitting him.

            “Come on, Joey.” Tristan said from behind Joey, trying to encourage him. “You’ve got to kick Weevil’s cheating butt to stay in the tournament!”

            “Joey, you’ve got to stay calm and believe in your deck.” Grandpa decided to voice his encouragement as well. “There may be a way to use Weevil’s own trick against him!”

            “It is hopeless.” Weevil said, trying to get Joey to not listen to what his friends were saying, trying to get him riled up again. “Once my Great Moth awakens and then emerges from its cocoon in just four turns! And then it will completely annihilate you!” Once again Weevil was taking pride in rubbing this fact in Joey’s face; thinking that there was no way Joey could win, even in Joey’s wildest dreams. “Wheeler, thanks to my barrier, none of your monsters can attack me.” Weevil continued to point out, as he started his turn. “And while I wait for my Great Moth to evolve, I’ll start with your Life Points.” Weevil explained as he drew his card and got ready to make his move for his turn. “Now I summon Leghul.” Weevil summoned his monster in Attack Mode. “Attack his Life Points directly!” Weevil commanded, as he used his newly summoned monster’s effect to attack Joey directly, bringing Joey’s Life Points down to 3700.

            “How’d you do that?” Joey asked, clearly confused by what just happened. “I still have monsters on the field!”

            “Leghul is able to bypass your monsters.” Weevil explained. “Your Life Points are in serious trouble, and you still can’t attack me. Care to throw in the towel, Wheeler?”

            “I don’t think so.” Joey answered, beginning his turn. “I switch all of my monsters into Defense Mode.” Joey stated after he drew his card.

            “How sad.” Weevil said, drawing a card and beginning his turn. “You know what happens in just three more turns, my Great Moth is born!” Weevil, once again, couldn’t help pointing out that little detail. “But meanwhile, Leghul, attack his Life Points directly!” With that command, Joey’s Life Points drop to 3400.

            Unable to do anything with his turn, Joey ended up having to pass his turn. “I have to pass again!” Joey said with disbelief.

            Which, of course, Weevil took pleasure in reminding him once again on how Joey will end up losing this duel, as Weevil once again directly attacked Joey. “Two turns, and you still can’t attack me.” Weevil gloated. This brought Joey’s Life Points down to 3100.

            “Just one turn to go.” Weevil reminded, before Joey started his turn. “I promise you this, my Ultimate Great Moth is like nothing you’ve ever faced before, or will ever face again!”

            “Enough with the moth, Underwood, we get it.” Tristan replied, getting really sick of Weevil’s gloating.

            “Stay cool, Tristan.” Joey said, putting his hand up so his friend would stop. Drawing his card, Joey began his turn. “I play Alligator’s Sword in Defense Mode. And I play another card face down to end my turn.”

            “Ha, now your creature is infected by the parasite too!” Weevil pointed out as Joey’s newest summoned monster started to change.

            “Alright, I’m all set to face this big moth of yours.” Joey said, seeming as if facing Weevil’s best monster was nothing to him. “So, why don’t you bring it out now!”

            “We are about to see exactly how ready you are.” Weevil stated, with a laugh, finding what Joey said to be amusing. “Time’s up, Wheeler. Ultimate Great Moth, erupt from your cocoon, and reveal your supreme power!” Weevil commanded of his monster. And his monster did just that, as the moth hatched from its cocoon.

            “Man, that’s big.” Was all Joey could say as he laid eyes on Weevil’s monster.

            ‘Big?’ Sere thought, ‘That’s all he has to say?’

            “Behold the insect embodiment of your final destruction!” Weevil declared, with a maniacal laugh, obviously extremely happy about the outcome. “It’s all over for you, Wheeler!”


	13. Chapter 13

 

**Chapter 13**

 

            “Your parasite infected monsters still can’t attack me.” Weevil stated, sounding quiet proud of himself.

            “Well, it’s not over yet.” Joey said, hoping to prove a point.

            “Give it up, Wheeler.” Weevil said, as if he had already won. “Now that my Ultimate Great Moth has emerged, you’re as good as squashed. And your two Locator Cards are mine!”

            “You wish.” Tristan said, not impressed with what Weevil said.

            “Zap that big bug, Joey!” Tea cheered Joey on, trying to give Joey some encouragement.

            “Stay focused!” Grandpa reminded.

            “Yeah, you can do this, you know you can!” Sere added, agreeing with Grandpa.

            “You’ll be saying goodbye to Battle City in no time, Wheeler!” Weevil said, as if Joey’s friends hadn’t even spoken.

            “Whatever.” Joey said, not impressed and sounding a little bored.

            “Prepare to witness the devastating power of my Great Moth. Destroy his Alligator’s Sword now!” Weevil commanded of his monster. The attack destroyed Joey’s monster.

            “Come on, you’ve must have some kind of giant flyswatter or something in your deck.” Tristan said. As for Sere, she would’ve thought he was joking around if it weren’t for the serious situation they were in.

            “What are you? His pompom girl?” Weevil said as a way of insult.

            “Don’t make me come of there!” Tristan said, trying to sound threatening. Tea and Grandpa taking the exchange the same way anyone else would.

            ‘Oh boy.’ Sere thought to herself. “Tristan, don’t let him get to you.” Sere suggested.

            “Look, thanks to the parasite living on his side of the field, all of Wheeler’s cards are now insects, allowing my Insect Barrier to block every one of their attacks!” Weevil pointed out, still looking rather proud of himself. “Besides, only Gate Guardian and the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon have enough Attack Points to defeat my Great Moth. And I doubt you have either of them in your pathetic deck.”

            Joey seemed to be happy with the card that he drew from his deck, as he started his turn. “I place one card face down and switch all of my monster cards to Attack Mode!” Joey declared.

            “Did I hear Joey right?” Grandpa asked, surprised.

            “How can Joey attack Weevil’s moth, when his monsters are weaker?” Tea questioned, wondering what Joey could possibly be thinking.

            “The pressure has finally gotten to him.” Tristan said, worried that his friend had finally lost it. “He’s crackin’ up!”

            “That’s not a nice thing to say, Tristan.” Sere said, making it sound like Tristan had lost faith in Joey winning.

            “Sere…” Tristan tried to explain why he said that, until he was interrupted before he could say anything more.

            “Unless, he’s doing what I think he is.” Grandpa said, not really elaborating on what he was thinking.

            “Bring it on!” Joey said, wanting to get on with it.

            “You got it!” Weevil agreed, as he drew his card, beginning his turn. “I doubt that a fool like you could have anything sneaky planned.” Weevil stated, thinking that everyone but himself was a moron. “But, just in case, I’ll place this monster in Defense Mode.” Weevil stated, as he placed a card face down. “Now, you remember Leghul, don’t you?” Weevil said, with a grin and a snicker, still convinced he could never loose. Though, Joey didn’t even bother to answer the question. “Perhaps I should refresh your memory. Leghul, bypass his monsters and attack his Life Points directly!” This brought Joey’s Life Points down to 2800. “Now, since you put your parasite card in Attack Mode, and it’s technically your weakest monster on the field, I’m going to attack it, which will knock your Life Points down to zero.” Weevil happily declared. “Finish him off my Great Moth!” With that, Weevil’s moth started to attack.

            “Nice try, bug brain. Reveal, Skull Dice!” Joey said, as he activated one of his face down cards. “This card will reduce your monster’s attack power down, depending on the roll of the dye! So, the higher the number, the weaker your moth gets!” Joey seemed to be happy to explain this, while at the end of the explanation, Weevil seemed to be surprised by this turn of events. Silence reigned as everyone watched the red dye roll around on the ground. Then, it stopped on a two. “What, a two?!” Joey seemed totally surprised by this, as if he wasn’t expecting it to be a low number. But that surprise didn’t last long, as he seemed to go with what he got. “Oh well, it still cuts the Attack Points of your oversized pest in half.” Joey stated, as the Great Moth’s Attack Points dropped from 3500 to 1750.

            “That was a sad attempt to survive, Wheeler. My moth can still blow your parasite to pieces!” Weevil pointed out, still acting like he can win no matter what, as if anything Joey tries would be pointless.

            “Don’t count on it.” Joey said, with a slight smile creeping onto his face. “Now, I’ll reveal my other face down card.” Joey announced as he activated another card. “The Magic Card, Graceful Dice! Part two of my ingenious master plan!” This seemed to make Weevil worry. “The higher I roll, the stronger my parasite monster will become, you termite! Bet your sorry you snuck that into my deck now, huh?”

            “It can’t be…” Weevil said with a bit of surprise in his voice, while he looked somewhat worried.

            “I need a four or higher to swat your moth!” Joey declared, as a blue dye was rolled. Silence once again reigned as everyone watched the dye roll on the ground, until it stopped on a four. “Alright!” Joey practically jumped for joy. “Parasite Paracide’s Attack Points multiply by four to 2000!”

            “Ah! I can’t watch!” Weevil said in despair, as his monster was destroyed by Parasite Paracide.

            “Say bye bye to your bug!” Joey said, as Weevil’s monster was destroyed, disappearing. This brought Weevil’s Life Points down to 5450.

            “Up, high!” Tristan said, putting his hand in the hair for Tea to high-five.

            “I knew Joey could do it.” Tea said, as she high-five Tristan.

            “That’s the way to do it!” Sere cheered, ignoring the high-five.

            “Great dueling!” Grandpa cheered, also ignoring the high-five.

            “That’s right, Weevil, Joey’s back.” Joey said, as he drew a card from his deck, beginning his turn.

            “My moth, my precious Great Moth!” Weevil said, he seemed to be devastated by his monster being destroyed. “You’ve squashed it like a common fly!” And then anger set in, with an accusing finger pointed at Joey. “You’ll pay! This duel isn’t over yet, Wheeler, not by a mile!”

            “Bring it on, Weevil!” Joey said, not even bothered by what Weevil said. Joey still seemed to be rather happy about getting rid of Weevil’s moth. “I’ll exterminate all your little critters.”

            “You won that round.” Weevil said, seeming to be calmed down now, and beginning his turn, since Joey had to pass his turn. “But my next surprise will win me the duel, and send you packing!”

            “We’ll just see about that, Weevil.” Joey said, not believing what Weevil was saying.

            “Yes, we will.” Weevil agreed, thinking that he had the upper hand, even though he lost his moth. “First, I’ll play this, my Insect Soldiers of the Sky!” Weevil summoned his monster to the field in Attack Mode. “Next comes the Magic Card, Eradicating Aerosol!” Weevil said, activating the Magic Card from his hand. The activation of this card seemed to surprise everyone. “This card has the power to destroy any insect card on the field. And since all of your parasite infected monsters are still insects, I could take one of them out, but I’m not.” Weevil explained, trying to make Joey worry there, trying to make him think that he was going to use his Magic Card on one of his monsters. But even when Weevil said that he wasn’t going to do so, Weevil still looked happy about it. “I’ve got bigger plans. So, I play Pinch Hopper.” Weevil announced, Flip Summoning a face down monster. “And now, I can destroy my own insect!” Once again, everyone seemed rather surprised by this.

            “What gives?” Tristan asked, wondering why Weevil would do something like destroy his own monster.

            “Does anyone else think that he’s lost it?” Sere asked, thinking that Weevil had lost his mind, willingly wanting to get rid of his own monster.

            “Once Pinch Hopper goes to the Grave Yard, Weevil can summon any monster from his hand!” Grandpa explained, knowing exactly why Weevil was doing this.

            “Any monster?” Joey asked, in surprise, really not wanting to believe that could be true.

            “Yes.” Weevil happily answered Joey’s question. “Eradicating Aerosol, now, destroy my Pinch Hopper!” With that command, Weevil’s monster was destroyed. “Now, I can summon a creature whose attack power is virtually limitless!” Weevil then summoned his new monster, in Attack Mode. “Insect Queen! She’s my rarest card, and if played the right way, is totally unstoppable. Prepare to lose it all, Wheeler! You may have defeated my Great Moth, but my queen will trounce your puny defense and whip out your Life Points! Now, you will face a power like no other! Say good bye to Battle City!” Weevil sounded as if his revenge for the destruction of his moth was now in place, and he seemed as if he couldn’t lose. “If you think my Insect Queen is powerful now, just wait until you see her special function. She absorbs the Attack Points of every insect on the field!

            ‘Of every insect monster?’ Sere thought to herself, not too sure if she should be worried by that or not.

            “It’s still got less than your moth, and I creamed that thing.” Joey stated, seeming to not be to impressed with what Weevil said.

            “You weren’t listening.” Weevil said, once again pointing an accusing figure at Joey. “She absorbs the points of every insect, yours included!”

            ‘That’s what I was afraid of.’ Sere thought to herself, now worried.

            “Mine?” Joey questioned, not exactly knowing why this had anything to do with his monsters. Then it hit him. “That’s right; my monsters are still considered insects because of that stinking parasite.”

            “Exactly!” Weevil happily confirmed that Joey, was indeed, right. “Now, absorb their power, my queen!”

            “That’s a thousand more Attack Points!” Joey said, not liking what he was seeing, as the Insect Queen’s Attack Points rose from 2200 to 3200.

            “Come on!” Tristan said, trying to be encouraging.

            “Oh no.” Tea said, getting worried.

            “Joey, remember, insect cards can be extremely tricky, and to battle an insect duelist, you have to think like an insect duelist!” Grandpa advised, trying to help Joey out, as well as be encouraging. “You destroyed his Great Moth, and you can destroy his Insect Queen!”

            All that seemed to do was make Weevil happily snicker, as if anything that Joey does will, once again, be pointless. “And now, I give my queen another power boost! I sacrifice Leghul!” Once Weevil said this, Insect Queen stated to eat Leghul. “The more she feeds, the more powerful she becomes.”

            “Eeww.” Tea said, as she turned her head away, not wanting to look as Weevil’s monster ate the other one.

            “Did it really have to eat the other monster?” Sere asked, feeling the same way as Tea, but still watched.

            “Now that’s just disgusting.” Tristan said, in a way, agreeing with Tea.

            “Insect Queen, attack!” Weevil commanded of his monster, ignoring Tristan and Tea. “Annihilate his Tiny Guardian!” And with that attack, Joey’s Life Points went down to 1000. “Now your monster is bug juice. And you lost some serious Life Points. And it gets better, with every monster my queen destroys, she lays an egg!” And this egg is considered an Insect Monster Token, which was placed in Attack Mode. Of course, all of this made Weevil laugh rather happily/proudly. “These eggs let her keep the extra Attack Points, even after the monsters destroyed!” It would seem that Weevil only stopped laughing long enough to talk. “Plus, when these eggs hatch, I’ll have an entire insect army!”

            “I don’t think I want to know what they would hatch into.” Sere commented, not really wanting to know the details.

            “Here goes nothing.” Joey said, as he drew a card, beginning his turn. “I’ll place one card face down on the field, and end my turn.” With that placement of a card in his magic and trap card zone, Joey’s turn ended and Weevil’s turn began. This made Weevil grin.

            “Joey, you forgot to switch all of your monsters back into Defense Mode!” Grandpa pointed out.

            “Huh?” Joey seems surprised by that.

            “Tough luck!” Weevil said, pointing a figure, once again, at Joey, taking pleasure at Joey’s misfortune. “Now, there’s nothing defending your Life Points against my attacks! Time to finish you off, Wheeler.”

            “Oh no.” Grandpa said, seeming to just realize something. “If Joey’s attacked now, his Life Points will drop to zero!”

            “So long, Wheeler. I summon Cockroach Knight!” Weevil said, as he summoned a monster in Attack Mode. “To feed my queen!” Weevil declared, as this monster, too, was eaten. “And, whenever my cockroach is destroyed, it returns to the top of my deck. So, I can keep sacrificing it, to increase my queen’s strength! And, now, Insect Queen, destroy his panther. Then knock him out of the tournament for good!”

            “Don’t be so sure, Weevil.” Joey said, seeming to be rather happy about something, which surprised Weevil. “Let’s see if you can guess what is beneath card number one.”

            “No, not a Trap Card!” Weevil said, seeming to be, not just surprised, but almost like he was taken aback by this, as if he didn’t think something like this could possible happen. “You kept your monsters in Attack Mode on purpose! Didn’t you?!”

            “On the nose.” Joey said, confirming what Weevil suspected. “And because you fell for it, you went for the kill, now it’s time to pay!” Joey then activated his face down card. “Activate, Magic Arm Shield!”

            “My Insect Soldiers of the Sky!” Weevil said, in disbelief, watching as the arms of Joey’s Magic Card came and took Weevil’s monster from his side of the field to Joey’s side of the field.

            “My Magic Arm Shield lets me defend myself against your attack by using one of your monsters to deflect the blow.” Joey explained, while Weevil’s monster was destroyed, instead of one of Joey’s monsters. Weevil seemed to be, once again, devastated by this, as his Life Points were brought down to 3250. “Now whose points are history?” Joey asked, seeming smug about this accomplishment. But since it was Weevil’s Insect Queen being the one that attacked and destroyed a monster, another egg was placed on the field, meaning another Token was placed on the field in Attack Mode.

            “You may have blocked one attack, but you’re just prolonging your defeat.” Weevil declared, trying to make it look like this turn of events didn’t bother him at all.

            “I can’t stand him!” Tea said, getting sick of Weevil.

            “I agree with Tea.” Sere agreed, with Tea’s statement.

            “Joey will shut him up.” Tristan said, trying to make the two feel better about all of this. “As soon as he destroys that Insect Queen.”

            “What’s the matter, Wheeler?” Weevil asked, trying to get under Joey’s skin, once again. “Did your flee sized brain run out of ideas already? There’s no way out. As my queen gets stronger, she’ll continue to lay eggs, that will hatch into a swarm of insect warriors. And, if that wasn’t enough to ensure my victory in this duel, Wheeler, thanks to my Insect Barrier, you still can’t attack!”

            “Don’t count your eggs yet.” Joey said, as he drew his card, and began his turn. “To protect my Life Points, I’ll put both my monsters in Defense Mode.”

            “Looks like someone’s running out of options.” Weevil said, laughing, trying to get Joey angry, as well as beginning his turn. “But, relax, I promise that I’ll finish you quickly.” Weevil then held up a card, showing it to Joey and everyone behind him. “Recognize this? It’s Cockroach Knight again!” Weevil summoned his monster in Attack Mode. “Eat and grow strong, my queen!” And with that, Weevil’s monster once again ate another monster. “And now, attack his Panther Warrior!” Weevil laughed as Joey’s monster was destroyed. “Another one bites the dust!” And with that attack done, Weevil’s monster, once again, laid an egg, which placed another Token on the field in Attack Mode, which now made it a total of three Tokens. “Time to hand over your two Locator Cards and go home, Wheeler!” And now that laugh turned into hysterical laughter.

            “Is it me, or is he insane?” Sere quietly commented, once Weevil started with the hysterical laughter. Though, she didn’t really expect anyone to answer her.

            “Hang in there, Joey!” Tea cheered, hoping to encourage him. “We’re all behind you!”

            “Trust yourself, Joey.” Grandpa said, joining Tea in encouraging Joey. “Trust your deck!”

            “Focus, Joey!” Tristan decided to join in too. “You’ve gotten out of tougher situations than this before! And remember, Serenity looks to you for strength. So, you’ve got to stop this termite for your sister!” That seemed to snap Joey out of some kind of funk that he was starting to slip into, because of what Weevil said.

            “That’s right, do it for your sister!” Sere cheered, agreeing with what Tristan said.

            “You can do it, Joey!” Tea continued to cheer.

            “Don’t let that little bug push you around.” Tristan also continued to encourage Joey.

            “Believe in yourself, Joey.” Grandpa said, reinforcing what he had said before.

            “Just give up, Wheeler, it’s over!” Weevil said, trying to get Joey to not listen to what his friends were saying.

            “Joey Wheeler doesn’t quit.” Joey said, with determination. “Maybe you’d understand if you had friends.” With that said, Joey drew his card, beginning his turn. “Come on!”

            “You are finished!” Weevil said, still acting like he couldn’t lose. “You know Parasite Paracide will infect any monster you summon.”

            “I’ll place one card face down.” Joey said, as he place a card face down in his magic and trap card zone. “And I’ll summon, Gearfried the Iron Knight!” Joey summoned his monster to the field in Attack Mode.

            “You fool.” Weevil said, seeming to be rather happy by Joey summoning another monster. “Once your knight has been infected by my parasite card, it will just be another snack for my ravenous queen!”

            “Don’t be so sure about that, Weevil.” Joey said, as the Parasite Paracide card tried to infect Joey’s new monster, but there seemed to be something different about this monster. “Some cards are bug-proof!”

            “What’s wrong?” Weevil asked, surprised by the turn of events, he wasn’t expecting something like this to happen, he was sure something like this wouldn’t happen. And, somewhat, confused as to why his cheating plan wasn’t working the way it was suppose to. “Why can’t the parasite feed on it?”

            “He’s Gearfried the Iron Knight.” Joey repeated, putting more emphasis on the word iron. “And that slimy parasite is helpless against his metal armor.”

            “How’d you figure that out?” Weevil asked, surprised by this. He thought Joey was a total moron, Weevil thought Joey was someone that couldn’t even think of the most simplest and basic things.

            “He did his homework, Weevil.” Grandpa said, as if that answered everything. “You should’ve known that Parasite Paracide wasn’t able to feed off of metal. And you call yourself an expert insect duelist?”

            “That’s a good point, and here I thought the word expert meant you knew everything about something.” Sere commented, adding her two cents to what Grandpa said.

            “Awesome.” Tristan said, seeming to get rather excited by all of this. “That means that the knight can smash through the Insect Barrier and attack!”

            “And I got a perfect plan to wipe out your Insect Queen, Weevil.” Joey said, seeming to be rather happy about all of this. “And my plan starts with those eggs.”

            “No!” Weevil shouted, but also sounded a bit like a cry, that devastation seemed to be sinking in again for him.

            “Gearfried the Iron Knight, attack his queen’s eggs, and lower her attack power!” Joey happily commanded his monster. Weevil seemed to close his eyes as one of those eggs were destroyed. And with that attack, Weevil’s Life Points were brought down to 1550, and the Insect Queen’s Attack Points were brought down from 3200 to 3000.

            “That’s it!” Weevil angrily said, after one of those eggs were attacked. “Next turn your bug food!”

            Tea, Tristan, Sere, and Grandpa all cheered about Joey’s accomplishment, for now, Joey finally had the upper hand; he finally had a way to attack Weevil.

            “Joey remembered her weakness; the queen needs her eggs to keep her Attack Points high.” Grandpa explained, as to why this was such a great thing. “If they’re destroyed, she gets weaker.”

            “Every time the Insect Queen chows on an opponent’s monster, she boosts her Attack Points and she lays another egg.” Joey explained what he observed. “But, until they hatch, those eggs are defenseless. And now that your Insect Barrier can’t stop my attacks, I’m free to wipe them out! So, tell me, Weevil, does Insect Queen like her eggs poached or sunny side up?”

            “Enjoy this while it lasts.” Weevil said, growling a bit. “Because, after my turn, I’ll be one duel closer to the Battle City Finals!” And with that, Joey’s cheerful mood was gone. “No one gets away with disrespecting my queen like that! Prepare to be pulverized as I power up my mighty Insect Queen with even more Attack Points!” And now was the beginning of Weevil’s turn. “First off, I will summon Soldier Ant!” Weevil summoned his monster in Attack Mode. “Then activate the Magic Card, Ant Reproduction! Watch them multiply into an ant colony!” With that, many ants appeared on Weevil’s side of the field, almost as if those ants were trying to guard Weevil’s Insect Queen.

            “What now?” Joey questioned, as he watched all the ants appear.

            “I’ll explain.” Weevil said, seeming to be in a happy enough mood to actually answer Joey’s question. “This card takes one Soldier Ant and turns it into an army of ten ants for the length of my turn!” Of course, all these ants were, in a way, Tokens as well. “I bet you know what’s next.” Weevil was grinning by now. “Right, Wheeler?”

            “Your queen’s going to absorb the Attack Points of each one, and then get even stronger.” Joey said, getting use to how this goes by now.

            “That’s right!” Weevil said happily, confirming that Joey guessed right. Having this army of ants brought the Attack Points of Weevil’s queen up from 3000 to 4800. “And now, that my mighty queen’s done powering up, it’s the end of Joey Wheeler once and for all!” Weevil yelled this happily, as his queen looked like it was getting ready to attack.

            “No!” Joey practically yelled, seeming to be worried by this.

            “Uh oh.” Grandpa said, as he watched. “If Weevil destroys Joey’s knight, this duel’s over.”

            “Good bye, Wheeler.” Weevil said happily, with a rather big grin. He was sure this was the end of the duel and that he was going to win. “And now my lovely queen, destroy his scrapheap of a knight and what’s left of his Life Points!”

            “You grub.” Joey said, making it sound like Weevil was a fool. “I was hoping you would attack me.”

            “You were?” Weevil said, seeming to be genially surprised by this, acting as if Joey couldn’t possible think of something like that on his own.

            “All part of my plan.” Joey simply stated, as if it should’ve been an obvious thing. “Activate the Trap Card, Graverobber!” Joey announced, activating his trap.

            “Not Graverobber!” Weevil said in a panicked voice, as if he wasn’t expecting Joey to have a card like that.

            “Yep.” Joey said, confirming that it was indeed Graverobber. “It can take a card from your Graveyard and use it against ya. And he just nabbed your can of aerosol.” Joey said, pointing to his Graverobber, as it held a card in his hands, turning around to show Weevil what card it was. “Time to exterminate your queen!” And with that, Weevil’s Insect Queen was destroyed. “Yeah, there goes my pest problem!” Joey cheered, finally getting rid it.

            “What have you done to my queen?!” Weevil shouted, practically crying.

            “But wait, I’m not through with you yet, Weevil Underpants.” Joey said, trying to get Weevil’s attention back, because it was time for him to begin his turn. “Gearfried, destroy his last egg and the rest of his Life Points!” And with that attack, Weevil’s Life Points dropped to zero. “Welcome to Looserville, Weevil, population, you.”

            “I…I lost?” Weevil stuttered, dropping to his knees, not believing that he lost, that there could’ve been any possible way that he could lose, especially to Joey. “I don’t believe it.”

            “You know, Weevil, one of the reasons I think you lost is because you kept underestimating Joey.” Sere pointed out, even though Weevil probably wasn’t listening.

            “Alright!” Tea cheered, finally Joey won against Weevil.

            “You sure showed that little sneak!” Tristan said, feeling that everything was solved now that Weevil lost.

            “Way to go!” Grandpa cheered, as well.

            “Alright, Weevil.” Joey said, as he walked up to Weevil, who was still on his knees, seeming to be rather out of it. “Cough them up. Your Insect Queen and two Locator Cards.”

            “Have mercy.” Weevil said, looking up at Joey, sounding like he was trying not to cry.

            “Mercy?” Joey questioned, repeating the word Weevil used. “No way. You should’ve thought of that before you decided to cheat.” This seemed to surprise Weevil. “Now, just like at Duelist Kingdom, you’re out of the tournament!” And with that declaration, Weevil fainted, still not able to believe it. Since Weevil was now out, rather literally this time, Joey went ahead and took Weevil’s Insect Queen and his two Locator Cards himself, since it was obvious that Weevil was not going to be able to do it himself since he was unconscious.

            “Now, let’s get going.” Joey said, once he had Weevil’s rarest card and the two Locator Cards.

            “Are you sure we should leave him here?” Sere asked, not too sure they should just leave him, even if he did cheat.

            “Why not?” Tea asked, not knowing why they shouldn’t just leave him there.

            “Don’t worry, he’ll be fine.” Tristan assured her.

            And with that they left Weevil behind, once again walking around the city, once again on the search for Yugi. Though, it didn’t stop them, especially Joey, from marveling at Joey’s new accomplishment.

            “Who’s the man?” Joey asked happily, still running off the energy from the duel he just had with Weevil. And that excitement would probably still last for a time to come. “Thanks to Weevil, I’m only two Locator Cards away from the finals!”

            “That was some seriously impressive dueling back there, Joey.” Tristan complimented his friend. “You sent that cheater running out of Battle City like a roach from a spray can.”

            “Thanks, Tristan.” Joey said, accepting the compliment. “I guess I was the star of the show today, wasn’t I? The crowed dug me; I crushed Weevil, what a duel, huh? Plus, I got that termite’s rarest card, the Insect Queen!”

            “And you totally deserve it, Joey.” Tea complimented, as well. “Think about it, so far you’ve out smarted two top Duelists and both of them turned out to be major cheaters.”

            “Yeah.” Joey agreed, then stopped as a thought hit him, causing the others to stop as well. “Why do I attract these freaks?”

            This caused Grandpa to laugh. “It’s good practice, Joey.” Grandpa admitted. “Dueling Espa Roba and Weevil prepared you for anything. You’re on your way to becoming an experienced Duelist.”

            “Yeah, your right.” Joey agreed. “Eat your heart out, Yugi!” This causing Joey to happily laugh.

            “Don’t let it go to your head too much.” Sere advised, seeing all this complimenting was starting to go to Joey’s head.

            “Hey!” That caught Joey’s attention.

            “Alright, let’s get going, you guys.” Tristan said, seeming to be rather excited still. “We still gotta find Yugi, and Joey needs another challenge!”

            “Yeah!” Joey agreed, getting just as excited as Tristan.

            And with that, they started to walk around the city again.

            “I wonder where Yugi is anyway.” Tea wonder aloud.

            “Can’t be too far.” Tristan reasoned. “We’ll find him.”

            They walked around, until they stopped at a populated part of the city. Joey sitting down on a stone bench, while, at least, Grandpa and Tristan looking around for someone for Joey to duel next. After awhile, Joey, leaning on his legs a bit as he sat there, started to look like he wasn’t even interested anymore.

            “You should’ve challenged him.” Tristan commented, as he, Grandpa, and Sere watched a duelist walk by. “You would’ve destroyed him, one, two, three. Come on, you’re just two Locator Cards away from the finals.”

            “It would’ve been too easy.” Sere stated, as if it were obvious.

            “What do you mean?” Tristan asked, wondering what Sere was getting at.

            “As I said, it would’ve been too easy.” Sere repeated. “I’m no duelist, but even I could tell it would’ve been too easy. Didn’t you see the way he was looking around, as if he wasn’t too sure what he was doing?”

            “Even if that was true, that would’ve meant that Joey would be that much closer to the finals quicker.” Tristan explained his thinking.

            “Sere’s right, he was a light weight.” Joey said, agreeing with Sere. “I’ve got a reputation to uphold, over here. I can’t go dueling every inexperienced chump I see.”

            “What?!” Tristan almost yelled, still not seeing the point of not doing what he was thinking they should do, it would be all that much quicker if they did. “You’re out of your mind, Joey. The both of you are.” This time, referring to Sere too. “Dude, I don’t care if that guy couldn’t even play Go Fish, his Locator Cards are just as good as anyone else’s, and you need them now.” This time, trying to explain his reasoning to Joey instead of Sere.

            “Look, Tristan. You don’t understand how it feels.” Joey explained. “I came in second place in Duelist Kingdom. That puts a lot of pressure on me to kick some serious butt in this tournament. No one’s going to claim that Joey Wheeler did it the easy way.” That got Tristan’s attention, even though it made him a bit confused. Joey then stood up, and continued explaining. “Plus, after the way I’ve been dueling lately, I know I’m ready to take on anyone in Battle City, and I mean anyone!”

            “Well, it’s true your dueling skills have improved quite a bit, especially during your last two duels, but besides having confidence in one’s self, Joey, being a great duelist means knowing there’s always more to learn.” Grandpa pointed out.

            “Well, what do we have here?” A voice said, not too far off from the group. Everyone turned to see who had spoken.

            “Kaiba?” Tea said, somewhat surprised to see him.

            “Why is a complete amateur, like you, wearing one of my Duel Disks, Wheeler?” Seto Kaiba asked, not pleased at all.

            “Amateur?” Joey questioned, taking offence to being called that. “I’m going to the top!”

            “Looks like someone screwed up at registration.” Seto said simply. “I’ll deal with you later.”

            “Hmm…Mokuba?” Sere said, just now noticing that Mokuba was standing somewhat behind Seto. “Is that you?”

            “Sere?” Mokuba said, just realizing she was there.

            “Someone you know?” Seto asked of his brother, before he could say or do anything else. “And why is she hanging around the looser?”

            “Looser?!” Joey shouted, taking offence to that, but Seto and Mokuba didn’t pay him any attention.

            “Yeah.” Mokuba answered his brother. “She’s Yugi’s sister.”

            “Yugi’s sister?” Seto questioned, taken a bit by surprise, even if he didn’t outwardly show it. “I wasn’t aware that Yugi had a sister.”

            “Yeah, I didn’t know he had a sister, either, until I met her.” Mokuba explained. “She was with Yugi when I met her, and I thought she would be with Yugi.”

            “Hmm.” Seto hummed, as he took a moment or two to look at Sere. Sere felt like she was being sized up, but she suppressed the urge to shift under his stare. Then, all of a sudden, Seto turned to Mokuba. “Come on, Mokuba, we’re leaving.” And with that, the two turned and started leaving the group behind. “We’ve wasted enough time here.”

            “Tristan.” Joey said, as they watched the Kaiba brothers walk away, excitement slowly entering his voice. “I think I feel a challenge coming on, here!”

            “Maybe you should save Kaiba for the finals, Joey.” Tristan said, getting worried that Joey was getting in over his head.

            “I take it since he is the one that is throwing this tournament, that he is a really good duelist?” Sere asked Tristan, wondering why Tristan was acting the way he was.

            “Yeah, Kaiba is.” Tristan answered.

            “Then what’s the problem with Joey challenging him?” Sere asked.

            “Because, Kaiba is way better than Joey!” Tristan answered, trying to make sure only Sere could hear him.

            “Kaiba!” Joey said, as he stood in front of the group. “You want a piece of me?” That made Seto stop and look over his shoulder at Joey. Joey looked determined, while Tea, Tristan, and Grandpa looked worried.

            “Joey…” Tea said, not at all impressed.

            “You might want to rethink this.” Grandpa advised.

            “Is this really that bad of an idea?” Sere asked.

            “Yes!” Tea, Tristan, and Grandpa all, somewhat, shouted the answer.

            “Nobody disrespects me in front of my friends!” Joey said, with determination, as if this explained everything, as to why he wants to challenge Seto Kaiba.

            “Joey, you’re an ok duelist and all, but playing against you would be a complete waste of my big brother’s time.” Mokuba said, trying to reason with Joey, and in a way, probably trying to save him the humiliation of a defeat.

            “This won’t take long.” Seto said, surprising Mokuba. It’s almost like Seto wanted to teach Joey a lesson.

            “Let’s rock and roll.” Joey said, happy that Seto accepted his challenge to a duel.

            “You fool!” Seto said, making it sound like Joey was a moron. “Looks like I’ll have to teach you to behave. Just like the dog you are.” This made Mokuba to start inching away from his brother.

            “Kaiba, your toast.” Joey boasted. Seto didn’t say anything, he just smirked. But not too long after that, the wind seemed to pick up and blew rather strongly. “What’s with all this wind, huh?” Joey asked, as he and the others tried to protect themselves from the rather large gust of wind.

            “It’s a twister!” Grandpa thought out loud.

            “No, it’s a helicopter.” Sere said, looking up.

            “Your chopper.” Mokuba said, also looking up.

            “Quiet stalling!” Joey said, still trying to shield himself from the wind the helicopter was making, not noticing that a ladder was thrown out of it so the Kaiba Brother’s could climb up. “There’s dueling to be done!”

            “It’s your lucky day.” Seto said, grabbing onto the ladder so it wouldn’t fly about anymore.

            What Seto said caught Joey’s attention. “Huh?” Joey said, confused, finally looking over at Seto, then finally noticing what was going on. “What?!” Joey said, looking up, and finally seeing the helicopter.

            “Later, Joey!” Mokuba said, as he bid them good bye, as the chopper flew off with Seto and Mokuba on the ladder. “We got a date with an Egyptian God Card!”

            “Then it’s your lucky day, punk!” Joey said, trying to pour every ounce of determination into this. While Tea, Tristan, and Grandpa looked relieved that Seto had left. “I was about to wipe the street with ya!” Now he looked happy. “You better run from me!” And now a sigh of relief.

            “I guess it really was a bad idea to duel him.” Sere commented, as she saw Joey sigh with relief.

            “Man, did you see the way he took off?” Joey asked, trying to cover up the fact that he was just as relived as the others.

            “You can drop the act.” Tristan advised.

            “You’re safe, Joey.” Tea pointed out.

            “What?!” Joey seemed to be surprised by this, and maybe taking a little bit of offence to it. “I would’ve crushed him!” This reaction, for some reason, made Sere laugh. “Hey! Ah, come on, I was this close to kicking Kaiba’s butt in a duel.”

            “So, why did you look so relieved when he had to suddenly take off?” Tea teased, by pointing out the obvious.

            “What?!” Joey practically yelled, not liking what Tea just said. This reaction caused Tristan to smirk. “I’m not afraid of that punk!”

            “Oh right.” Tea said, not at all convinced. And now Grandpa was smirking too, which ended up turning into snickering by all four. It looked like it was time to tease Joey.


	14. Chapter 14

 

**Chapter 14**

 

            Once the teasing was over with, they all continued on the search for Yugi, and for Joey’s next challenge. That was until Tea spotted someone that looked familiar.

            “Hey, Bakura!” Tea yelled out, trying to get their friends attention, as they ran to him.

            “What’s up, man?” Tristan asked, as they caught up with him. “Here to check out some duels?”

            “Oh, hey guys.” Bakura said, as he turned around to face them. “So, tell me, how’s the tournament progressing so far?”

            “I already scored four Locator Cards!” Joey said, with a bit of excitement, as he showed Bakura his Locator Cards. “All I need are two more and I’ll be in the Finals!”

            “That’s quite impressive.” Bakura said, sounding impressed with the feat. “And where’s Yugi?”

            “That’s the thing, we’ve been looking everywhere for my brother.” Sere answered.

            “And who are you?” Bakura asked, just now noticing her.

            “My name’s Serenity Moto.” Sere introduced herself. “Sere for short.”

            “Well, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Ryou Bakura.” Bakura said, introducing himself while he was at it. “Though, I had no idea Yugi had any siblings.”

            “It’s a bit of a recent development.” Sere explained, a bit shy at having to do so, so she decided to change the topic. “But, I do wonder where Yugi is and what he’s up to right now.”

            “I’ll bet he’s somewhere kicking some serious butt.” Tea commented, sounding as if she truly believed that.

            “I can see it now, me and Yugi, in the Finals, battling in the rematch of the century!” Joey said, he was rather excited by this idea of his.

            “Aren’t you getting ahead of yourself there Champ?” Tristan commented, it also sounded like he was teasing Joey a bit while he was at it.

            “Well, I do need to crush a couple more Duelists first.” Joey added, getting where his friend was going with that.

            “Hey, check it out.” Tea said, her attention elsewhere at that moment, which caused the others to look over at what she had just found. “Look, guys.” Tea pointed out a sign that she was looking at once she had their attention. “Isn’t that Mako Tsunami?”

            “Who’s Mako?” Sere asked, a bit confused, but probably more confused at the drawing before them that made up the sign.

            “He’s someone we also met at Duelist Kingdom.” Tea explained, leaving out a few details.

            “So, he’s a Duelist too?” Sere asked, this is where her confusion came in. If he was a Duelist, then why was he on a sign advertising something that didn’t have anything to do with Dueling?

            “Yeah, that’s Mako alright.” Tristan answered Tea’s question. “He should be Dueling, not performing.”

            “You’re right!” Joey said, agreeing with Tristan, he looked like he was going to burst at this revelation. “Let’s find him. Then, I’ll challenge him to a Duel!” Just after he said that, Joey took off in the direction of where Mako was, leaving the others behind, as they watched Joey dart off for a few moments, before they realized that they were going to have to run after him. “Finals, here I come!”

            “Joey!” Tea shouted, as she and Tristan gave chase.

            “Hey!” Grandpa said, realizing that he was getting left behind, and gave chase as well. “Hey, wait for me!”

            Sere ran after Grandpa for a few moments before she stopped and looked back at Bakura, and stared at him for a few seconds. “Sorry about that, I hate it when he does that.” Sere apologized for how they were taking off like this. “It really was nice getting to met you.” Sere took one more look at Bakura before following after the others. For some reason, she was getting a similar feeling from Bakura, that she would usually get around Yugi.

            All of them kept on running, following Joey until he finally came to a stop inside what looked like a small stadium like place, with a large tank in the center of it. It was obvious that this was the place where they put on aquatic performances. But Sere still had to wonder, why would a Duelist want to be here instead of taking part in the tournament that was going on.

            “So, do ya see him?” Joey asked, as he and Tea came to a stop first.

            “He’s the one on the whale.” Tea answered, she sounded as if she didn’t believe what she was seeing.

            “Man, that’s a strange sight.” Joey commented, as they watched Mako on the back of the whale for a bit.

            “I don’t know what’s strange about it.” Sere said, as she and the others came up behind the two of them. “He seems to know what he’s doing to me.”

            “He would.” Joey absently commented, as he started to head closer to the bottom of the stadium-arena, with everyone else not too far behind him.

            “Hey, Mako, over here!” Joey shouted out, once he came to a stop.

            “Hi, my old friends!” Mako said, as he turned and saw who was calling out to him. Mako dived back into the tank of water with the whale, while the group ran closer to the tank. Just as they got there, Mako came out of the water on the whale’s nose, the water splashing all over Joey in the process.

            “It’s been awhile.” Joey said, after he was somewhat drenched by the water.

            “Yes.” Mako agreed, as he stood there on the whale’s head. “Since Duelist Kingdom I believe. It’s nice to see you, my friends.”

            “What are you doing performing at the aquarium, Mako?” Tea asked, that being the question they were all wondering about. “We thought you’d be here Dueling.”

            “I am here to Duel, and win.” Mako answered. “But, my kinship with the sea was needed first.”

            “Well, how about you hop off the whale, and let’s duel!” Joey suggested.

            “Are you sure about that?” Mako asked, a bit of a smile on his face. Then, Mako started to make a shooing motion with his hand. “Perhaps you’d be better off just enjoying my show.”

            “I’ll give you a show!” Joey said, not liking the fact that Mako was trying to get rid of him, making him feel like he wasn’t good enough.

            “Alright.” Mako agreed, holding up the Locator Cards that he already has. “I have four Locator Cards.”

            “Join the club, Fish Boy.” Joey commented, with a smirk, showing the Locator Cards that he has.

            “Ah, I’m impressed.” Mako said, looking as if he were, indeed, surprised by the amount of Locator Cards that Joey has. “Then, we shall Duel, and give all these people a show to remember!”

            “Cheering fans!” Joey said with excitement at the concept of it all. “I’m in!” Joey paused to listen to the crowd, as they realized they were going to be watching a Duel instead of a whale show. “Wow, this crowd digs me!” Then, Joey turned his attention back to Mako. “So, let’s do this!”

            “Land Lover.” Mako mumbled, sounding as if he were complaining. Mako then got back down to business. “Put up two Locator Card. Whoever wins this, goes directly to the Finals.”

            “Cool.” Joey said, liking the sound of that. “Taking your cards will be a pleasure!” And with that, the Duel got underway, on a platform that rested in the middle of the tank-area.

            “Come on, Joey!” Tea said, already starting to cheer Joey on. “Beat him!”

            “Once I unleash my Mighty Denizens of the Deep, you’ll be all washed up, Joey.” Mako declared, thinking that Joey didn’t have much of a chance against him.

            “You got a big mouth and a short memory, Shark Bait!” Joey countered. “I was the one fighting in the Duelist Kingdom Finals, while you were swimming back home!” Even as Joey said all that, Mako looked like he didn’t believe a word of it. “Now check this out!” Joey said, drawing a card, as he began his turn, and getting a little over dramatic in the process, as he started striking a pose after he drew his card. Mako and the rest of the crowd weren’t to impressed by this.

            “Here we go.” Tea said, a bit embarrassed by how Joey was acting.

            “It’s official, he’s lost his mind.” Tristan said, thinking his friend had gone crazy.

            The look on Grandpa’s face said what he was thinking, which was, what was going on in Joey’s head.

            “I take it, that isn’t normal for him?” Sere asked, taking in their reaction to how Joey was acting, after all, Sere had only seen Joey Duel once before, how was she suppose to know what was normal for him, though, she did have a feeling about all of this.

            “Not really.” Tristan answered, still watching the duel.

            “Only when everything starts going to Joey’s head.” Tea said, adding in her two cents.

            “I suppose that explains the feeling I was getting.” Sere absently commented, not really talking to anyone.

            “Which is?” Tristan asked, wondering what Sere was referring to.

            “I had a feeling that the idea of having an audience has gone to Joey’s head.” Sere answered, slightly motioning to the crowd around them.

            “Yep, that would about sum it up.” Tristan said, confirming that Sere was right in her assumption.

            “Go already, Guppy!” Mako shouted, getting impatient, thinking that Joey was wasting time with his posing. “Make your move or forfeit!”

            “Quit rushing me!” Joey shouted, a bit frustrated with Mako’s impatience.

            “I’ll give you a chance to back out if you’re scared.” Mako said, trying to push Joey to quickly make his move, and then maybe make a mistake out of haste.

            That comment got Joey’s attention. “You wish, Squid-Brain.” Joey countered. “This is a strategy!” Then Joey went back to looking at the card that he drew. “I place my card face down.” Joey announced, as he placed the card he drew face down on the field.

            “Well, it’s about time.” Mako said, satisfied that Joey had finally made his move, and drew his card, starting his turn. “Now, I summon the mighty Flying Fish!” Mako announced, summoning his monster in Attack Mode. “Attach his face down card!” Mako ordered his monster.

            “Prepare to be infected!” Joey said, sounding a bit excited by these turn of events, as it was revealed what his face down card was, which was Parasite Paracide. But, Joey’s monster was still destroyed, which Joey seemed to be rather surprised that it was destroyed, as the result he was hoping for didn’t happen. “Hey, wait, my parasite didn’t work!”

            “Right, that’s because your parasite was weaker than my monster, allowing me to destroy it.” Mako explained, a bit put out that he actually had to explain that.

            “So, you mean…” Joey said, beyond surprised now, sounding as if he were starting to panic a little.

            “You just wasted your first turn!” Mako pointed out, seeming to be a bit happy by this outcome. “Now who’s the Shark-Bait?”

            “This is so not good…” Joey mumbled, now getting a bit disappointed and depressed by this.

            As for Tea and Tristan, the two of them seemed to be a bit embarrassed by this slip up.

            “Come on, Joey.” Tea mumbled, with a bit of a sigh. “This is to embarrassing to watch.”

            “Ok, here we go again.” Joey said, as he drew his card, starting his turn. “I’ll place another card face down.” Joey announced as he set another card face down on the field. “I was just getting warmed up before. This time, it’s for real, and I got a plan that will leave your little gold fish high and dry!”

            “Really?” Mako said, he didn’t sound to impressed, as he drew his card, starting his turn. “I’ll place a monster face down as well.” Mako announced, as he set a card face down on the field. “And now I end my turn. Let’s see your strategy.”

            “Alright, Barnacle-Breath, watch the master!” Joey said, getting all dramatic again, as he drew his card, beginning his turn.

            “Get on with it!” Mako shouted, getting impatient again.

            “Hey, I’m just trying to give this crowd a good show.” Joey explained. “Unlike you.” Then Joey looked at the card he drew. “Now that’s what I’m talking about.”

            “And here I thought giving the people a good show would be by showing them how good your skills are, not how dramatic you could be.” Sere mumbled, not really talking to anyone, just thinking out loud mostly.

            “Apparently, no one told Joey that.” Tea commented, having had heard Sere.

            “I sacrifice my face down monster in order to summon the ferocious Garoozis!” Joey announced, either not having heard Sere and Tea talking, or just simply ignored the two of them to continue with his move.

            “Nice try.” Mako said, after Joey summoned his monster. “But, I activate Torrential Tribute!” Mako announced, as he activated his Trap Card, which destroyed Joey’s monster, with Joey being all dramatic again at the same time. This caused Mako to be disappointed and frustrated with Joey’s dramatics again. “I guess he’s the most dramatic opponent I’ve ever faced.” After Joey stopped with this round of dramatics, Mako drew his card and began his turn. “Flying Fish, attack my opponent’s Life Points directly!” Mako declared, going straight on the attack. This attack brought Joey’s Life Points down to 3200.

            “Come on, Joey!” Tea said, trying to cheer Joey on, so he wouldn’t start to dwell on losing some of his Life Points.

            “And now I’ll place one card face down and complete my turn.” Mako said, announcing the end of this turn, with a face down card. “Feel the power of my Sea Deck! Mako Tsunami will show no mercy!”

            “Fine.” Joey said, as if he weren’t too surprised with what Mako said. “Who’s asking ya to.”

            “For years, I have searched for my lost father on the open seas.” Mako said, starting to explain. “And I have used nothing but a small wooden fishing boat. Every time I battle the mighty ocean waters, I become stronger. And no matter how difficult the struggles, I have vowed never to stop searching until I find him! I face my dueling opponents with the same determination, and I fight every Duel in honor of my father! I know in my heart we’ll be reunited some day. But, until that time, even though he’s not right here, he continues to inspire me and give me strength.”

            “Guess what, I got someone who inspires me like that also.” Joey said, happily announcing that, with a bit of a smile on his face. “My little sister, Serenity. Guess what else, I don’t show any mercy either, Pal!”

            “Get on with the Duel, my friend!” Mako said, seeming as if he was trying not to shout.

            “Is that true, is his dad really missing?” Sere asked, taken aback by Mako’s story.

            “Yeah, he told us about it before at Duelist Kingdom.” Tristan answered, still keeping his eyes on the duel.

            “You can do it, Joey!” Tea said, cheering Joey on, it was as if she didn’t hear Sere and Tristan.

            “Just stay calm, Joey.” Grandpa said, giving some advice.

            “Alright, let’s go.” Joey said, drawing his card and beginning his turn. “I play Alligator’s Sword in Attack Mode.” Joey announced, as he played his monster on the field face up, in Attack Position. “And I place two more cards face down. Your turn, Flipper.” Joey ended his turn, just after setting his two cards on the field.

            “Prepare to lose.” Mako said, as if Joey didn’t have much of a chance.

            “The only thing I’m going to lose is my lunch, from the smell of all this rotten fish.” Joey said, cracking a bit of a joke, as Mako drew his card and began his turn.

            “I sacrifice the weaker, Flying Fish, in order to summon the stronger, Amphibian Beast!” Mako said, as he Tribute Summoned his monster in Attack Position.

            “I’m not frightened of that tadpole.” Joey said, trying to sound tough.

            “You will be when Amphibian Beast attacks with Sea Claw!” Mako said, as he declared his attack on Joey.

            “Hold on! Activate, Fairy Box!” Joey said, activating one of his face down cards, as a kind of box, with holes at the top, appeared over Joey’s monster, hiding it from view.

            “Where did your gator disappear to?” Mako asked, as his monster’s attack was stopped, for the moment.

            “Well, what’s the matter?” Joey asked, a smile on his face. “You never played Whack-a-Crack before?”

            “That’s very cleaver.” Mako said, as he drew a card from his hand. “But watch this. Even the mighty Alligator’s Sword can’t breathe underwater. So, I play Umi! Raise the water level of this field by covering it with ocean water!” Mako declared, as he played his Magic Card from his hand, and the playing field, indeed fill in with water.

            “My alligator’s completely submerged in water!” Joey said, sounding surprised by what had just happened.

            “It’s only a matter of time before it has to come up for air.” Mako said, pointing out the eventual outcome, and that’s exactly what happened. “And, that time is now! Attack!” Mako ordered his monster, now that Joey’s monster was finally out in the open again.

            “Hold on, Frog Face!” Joey said, as he activated his other face down card. “Activate, Skull Dice! The number that I role will determine how much your toad’s Attack Points gets decreased!” Joey explained, as a large red die rolled around on the top of the water, eventually stopping on a four. “Yes!” Joey cheered, happy with the result. “They get divided by four!” This brought Mako’s monster’s Attack Points down to 650, making it so Joey’s monster was able to destroy Mako’s monster. This bringing Mako’s Life Points down to 3300. “Alright, that just about evens the score.”

            “You’re a worthy opponent, Joey, well done.” Mako said, admitting it, seeming to be happy by this.

            “You’re pretty worthy yourself there, Mako.” Joey said, returning the compliment.

            “Even though you are a worthy opponent, it won’t stop me from taking your two Locator Cards with me straight to the Finals!” Mako said, once again thinking Joey still didn’t have much of a chance, even though Joey was dueling a little better than he originally thought he would.

            “Those are pretty big words coming from a guy with no monsters on the field.” Joey said, pointing out the obvious, and acting like he didn’t take Mako’s taunt as much of a threat. “And now, I can get you where it really counts, your Life Points!”

            “Ha! Remember, I’ve covered the playing field with ocean water, giving me the upper hand.” Mako said, not believing Joey’s threat.

            “If you think that Joey Wheeler’s afraid of a few drops of water, guess again, you Big Sardine!” Joey said, not at all detoured by Mako’s reminder. “Now, hold onto your swim trunks while I go.” Joey stated, as he drew his card, beginning his turn. “Alright, Mako, brace yourself, because I’m about to bite a serious chunk out of ya Life Points!”

            “I’d like to see you try, Land Lover.” Mako said, not seeming too worried by Joey’s threat.

            “Don’t say I didn’t warn ya.” Joey said, as he moved some cards around in his hand, as if preparing for his move. “I summon Baby Dragon in Attack Mode!” Joey announced, as he summoned his monster onto the field in Attack Position.

            “A baby?” Mako said, seeming as if he were not impressed at all by this. “I’d suggest getting a life preserver for him.”

            “He may not be strong now, but I’ll use Polymerization to fuse my two monsters together!” Joey said, as he activated his Magic Card from his hand. “Say hi to Alligator’s Sword Dragon!” Joey announced, as his Fusion Monster was summoned to the field in Attack Mode.

            “Battle City rules state that Fusion Monsters must wait one turn before attacking.” Mako said, making it seem like Joey wouldn’t know the rules.

            “I know that, Aqua-Boy!” Joey said, not liking how Mako was making it look like he was stupid. “That’s why I plan to sink you in my next turn! Think you can wait?”

            “Mako waits for nobody!” Mako said, as he drew his card and began his turn. “Now the tides shall turn, as I summon a monster and hide it in the deep.” Mako announced, as he set a monster on the field.

            “Show me your underwater monster!” Joey said, not liking how Mako was hiding his monsters under the water.

            “My beast will show itself when the time arrives.” Mako said, as if it were a simple thing to comprehend, as if he shouldn’t even have to explain it.

            “Joey’s fish bait if he doesn’t find out what’s lurking beneath those waves.” Tristan said, worried that his friend might not make it out of this duel with a win.

            “I know.” Tea said, agreeing with Tristan

            “Shouldn’t we be thinking positively?” Sere asked, reminding the two that they were supposed to be cheering for Joey. Tristan and Tea just gave Sere a look before turning their attention back to the Duel.

            “Fear what you cannot see.” Mako said, trying to rile Joey up. “The ocean hides all!”

            “Yeah, well, if your little Chicken in the Sea is going to hide,” Joey said, as he drew his card and began his turn, “Then I guess my Alligator’s Sword Dragon will just have to fly over it. So, take off guys.” Joey announced, as his monster went to attack Mako directly. “And now, it’s time for my dragon to take a little nosedive, right into your Life Points. Attack!” The attack brought Mako’s Life Points down to 1600. “Alright! Looks like the greatest Ocean Duelist in the Seven Seas is all washed up.”

            “Never!” Mako said, getting a bit riled up by what Joey had just said. “There is one thing I have learned about the sea, don’t underestimate its strength!” With that outburst, Mako drew his card and began his turn. “And now I’ll place a card face down, deep below the surface.” Mako announced, as he set a card on the field.

            “Then I guess it’s time to finish you off!” Joey said, as he drew his card and began his turn. “Nice try though, but it looks like I’ll be going to the Finals with your two Locator Cards!” Joey announced, as his monster got ready to attack Mako directly.

            “Joey wins if this attack works!” Tea said, hoping that the attack works, but also sounding not to convinced that it would work.

            “That’s a good thing, right?” Sere said, wondering why they weren’t being completely positive about Joey’s dueling. “You make it sound like it isn’t a good thing.”

            “Let’s just keep our fingers crossed.” Grandpa said, speaking before Tea or Tristan could say anything.

            “Alligator’s Sword Dragon, wipe out the rest of his Life Points!” Joey said, declaring his attack.

            “I’m afraid that won’t work twice, because I activate Tornado Wall!” Mako said, activating one of his face down cards. “The ocean’s power will defend my Life Points.” Mako announced, as Joey’s attack was pretty much stopped in its tracks, Joey seemed to be surprised by this. “My Trap Card has created a typhoon, forming giant pillars of water that will block every one of you attacks! Nice try, Joey.” Joey was starting to look like he was starting to panic a bit. “Never underestimate the power of the mighty sea!”

            “Alright, Skipper, call of this storm and release your tornados, I can take it!” Joey said, sounding like he was trying to be tough. “So, bring on the flood.” And that’s exactly what happened, the water tornados stopped, allowing the water to flood the field again. “I guess that wasn’t so bad.” Joey mumbled to himself.

            “Remember the ocean’s water still conceals one of my monsters.” Mako said, drawing his card and beginning his turn. “And now I sacrifice my hidden beast to summon an even greater one!” Mako announced, Tribute Summoning his monster to the field in Attack Mode.

            “What’s down there!?” Joey said, panicking a bit, not liking the idea that he still couldn’t see Mako’s monsters under the water.

            “You’re about to get your answer. Prepare to meet my rarest monster.” Mako said, as if he had already won the duel.

            “Just when ya thought it was safe to go back in the water.” Joey said, mumbling to himself, as he continued to look around at the water, trying to see what monster Mako had hidden.

            “Meet sea stealth two, The Legendary Fisherman!” Mako said, as Mako’s monster finally made an appearance, as it looked to be on the attack.

            “Well, I’ll weaken him with Energy Drain!” Joey said, as he activated his face down card. “It allows my dragon to blast your monsters Attack Points to zero.”

            “Not with the mighty sea on my side!” Mako said, as Mako’s monster was unaffected by Joey’s Magic Card, and continued with its attack on Joey, effectively destroying Joey’s monster and brining Joey’s Life Points down to 3050.

            “My dragon!” Joey said, surprised that it was destroyed. “But he was supposed to zap your monster. What’s the deal?”

            “It’s simple. As long as the sea covers the playing field, my Legendary Fisherman is protected from all Magic Cards!” Mako said, explaining it to Joey, still sounding as if he had already won the duel.

            “No, it can’t be!” Joey said, still surprised by this.

            “My monster is a long time friend of the sea, and the very waters, in which it lives, shield it from harm.” Mako said, with a bit of a laugh at the beginning of his explanation.

            “Yeah?” Joey said, as if he weren’t at all too convinced by what Mako had said, while he drew his card and began his turn. “Well, we’ll just see about that! I place my own mystery monster in Defense Mode, to keep you guessing, Mako.” Joey announced, as he set a card on the field.

            “Not for long.” Mako said, as he drew his card and began his turn, he didn’t sound to impressed. “Legendary Fisherman, attack now!” Mako announced, ordering his monster to attack.

            “I don’t think he heard ya down there.” Joey said, commenting on the fact that Mako’s monster didn’t surface when Mako declared his attack.

            “A good fisherman takes his time.” Mako said, explaining the wait in the actual attack that is to take place. And not to long after Mako said that, Mako’s monster did attack, destroying Joey’s set monster.

            “My Tiny Guardian.” Joey said, as his face down monster was destroyed. “So, is Snapper Head going to hide like a frightened shrimp?” Joey commented, referring to the fact that Mako’s monster went back into the water after it attacked Joey’s monster.

            “My fisherman is brave. He has more nerve than the mighty whale, more strength than the great white shark.” Mako said, not liking Joey accusing him and his monster of being afraid. “Rise to the surface.” And with that command, Mako’s monster made its appearance above the water. Joey seemed surprised by Mako’s monster’s sudden appearance. “Look in his eyes.”

            “He kinda looks like you!” Joey said, a bit surprised by this revelation, and it showed in his voice. “Only, a little older, and a little creepier.”

            “Watch yourself.” Mako said, not liking Joey’s last comment. “To me, that card represents my father! A courageous fisherman who loves the sea as much as I do. The very sea that took him from me when I was a child.” Mako explained, once again, talking about the story of losing his father. “The ocean can be a violent and unpredictable force, as well as a calm and tranquil one. The storm passed as quickly as it had arrived, but my father was gone. I noticed the lifeboat was missing from our ship, so I knew my father escaped! I waited day after day for him to return. I even built a monument, overlooking the sea, to guide him home. Years passed, but still I waited, watching the waves for any glimpse of my father. He taught me never to give up, no matter how hopeless the situation seems. Rain or shine, I kept watch. Knowing he had to be out there, somewhere, and that one day the sea will bring him home to me. And, then it happened, it was a package containing a Duel Monsters Card and an anonymous note that read: ‘Don’t give up!’ The card in the package was sea stealth two, a legendary fisherman, just like my father. So, now I battle every duel in the name of my father, thinking of his bravery gives me strength and determination. And my Legendary Fisherman card reminds me never to give up, no matter how hard the struggle. And I can promise all of you, by the Seven Seas, I will not lose this battle. My Legendary Fisherman will take me straight to the Finals!” And with the story telling once again over, Mako’s monster, once again, went back under the water.

            “Let’s go!” Joey said, done with listening to Mako’s story and wanting to get back to the duel.

            “Yes, let’s get back to this Duel, so I can win.” Mako said, still thinking that he had this duel in the bag.

            “I’ve got a lot of respect for ya, Mako, but I’m the one going to the Finals.” Joey said, drawing his card and beginning his turn, seeming as if he weren’t affected by Mako’s story at all. “And I’m going to fillet all your fish to get there.”

            “Then go ahead and make your move, Little Minnow.” Mako said, not at all impressed with what Joey said.

            “I’ll place one card face down.” Joey said, while he placed a card face down on the field. “And then I’ll summon a monster in Defense Mode.” Joey announced, as he also placed a monster face down on the field. “Let’s see what you got.”

            “My ocean assault shall continue, so prepare for the worse, for this next monster can’t be stopped!” Mako said, as he drew his card and began his turn. “Now, I’ll play this, my Fortress Whale Oath card! I’ll use this Magic Card and sacrifice two monsters, so I can bring forth this, arise my Fortress Whale!” Mako announced, as he activated a Magic Card from his hand, and tributing two Monster Cards from his hand to Ritual Summon his monster in Attack Position.

            “What’s that thing?” Joey said, surprised by the sheer size of the monster Mako had just summoned.

            “The most powerful creature in my deck.” Mako said, as if it should’ve been the obvious answer. “Capable of crushing you in a single swat!”

            “That’s one whale of a monster.” Joey said, still stuck on how big Mako’s monster was.

            “And the ocean field gives it even more Attack Points.” Mako said, as if to prove just how powerful his monster was.

            “I think I may be in over my head here.” Joey said, starting to think that Mako may be right, that he really didn’t have much of a chance in winning the duel.

            “I must agree.” Mako said, glad that Joey had finally realized that he had no chance at winning. “For starters, I’m going to destroy your defense monster. Legendary Fisherman, Attack!” Mako announced, as Mako’s monster attacked Joey’s monster, which was Rocket Warrior, from under the water, effectively destroying it. “Now that you have no monsters on the field, Fortress Whale, attack his Life Points directly!” That attack brought Joey’s Life Points down to 500.

            “Oh no.” Both Grandpa and Sere said, both worried for Joey, and hoped that he could still win the duel with so little Life Points left.

            “His Life Points!” Tea and Tristan said, both just as worried for Joey.

            “You can do it!” Tea said, starting to cheer Joey on, and it would seem that she wasn’t the only one, as there was quite a bit of the crowd cheering Joey on too. “This duel isn’t over yet. You’re one step away from the Battle City Finals, Joey!”

            “Your Life Points are almost depleted.” Mako said, trying to rile Joey up by pointing out reasons why he won’t win the duel. “One more attack and you’re sunk.”

            “Come on, Joey, there’s still time to turn this duel around!” Grandpa said, making it sound like he was cheering Joey on, as well as giving him some advice. “Just believe in yourself.”

            “Look.” Tea said, at least gaining Sere’s attention, as Sere turned to Tea when she spoke. “See those two shadows?”

            “Now that you mention it, yes, I do.” Sere said, answering Tea’s question, just now noticing what Tea was pointing out. “I was too focused on the duel to notice before.”

            “One of them has got to be the fisherman that Mako hid under the water.” Tea said, pointing out what she thought was going on.

            “The other must be the whale that is actually a part of the aquarium.” Sere said, understanding what Tea was getting at.

            “Make your move, Joey.” Mako said, getting impatient again. “So I can end this duel. With my Fortress Whale above and my Legendary Fisherman hidden bellow, you’re finished!”

            Just as Mako finished speaking, the whale that was a part of the aquarium just, all of a sudden, jumped out of the water for a bit and ended up splashing Joey from behind. Joey watched the whale as it made its jump, looking as if he had just figured something out. As the whale was now back in the water, Joey turned his attention back to the duel, drawing his card and beginning his turn.

            “I’ll place two cards face down on the field.” Joey said, as he placed his two cards face down on the field in his Magic and Trap Card Zone. “Then I’ll summon my Panther Warrior in Attack Mode!” Joey announced, as he summoned his monster onto the field in Attack Position. “Since Panther Warrior needs a sacrifice in order to attack, I gotta end my turn. Go ahead, Crab Cake.”

            “As soon as my Fortress Whale attacks, your Life Points will go down to zero!” Mako said, taunting Joey. “Prepare to be capsized by my almighty behemoth, so it’s time to say goodbye to your Life Points. Attack, my whale!” Mako announced his attack.

            “Not quite.” Joey said, interrupting Mako’s planned attack. “I’ve got a plan to turn both of your monsters into fish sticks! So, I’ll activate my Trap Card now, Magic Arm Shield, attach to Panther Warrior!” Joey announced, activating one of his face down cards. “And now it’s time to go fishing. And I know just where to find the catch of the day.” Just as Joey had said this, Mako’s Legendary Fisherman had come out of the water, making it easier for Joey’s Panther Warrior to ‘catch’ Mako’s monster. “Now it’s time to reel him in and use him as a shield against your attack!”

            “No, my Legendary Fisherman!” Mako said, not liking this turn of events at all.

            “I don’t have to destroy him, cause your whale’s about to do that for me!” Joey said, as he explained how he was getting rid of one of Mako’s favorite monsters.

            “It can’t be!” Mako said, as he watched his favorite monster got destroyed, which brought Mako’s Life Points down to 900. “I destroyed my own Legendary Fisherman. The most prized card in my entire dueling deck! How could I be so careless to let something like this happen?” Mako was starting to sound defeated, now that his favorite card was destroyed.

            “Hey, it’s just a card.” Joey said, as if he couldn’t understand why Mako was acting this way now.

            “It’s more than just a card!” Mako said, as if he were insulted by what Joey had just said. “I need my Legendary Fisherman in order to be…brave.” Mako had hesitated for a moment there, as if he really didn’t want to admit it.

            “What do ya mean?” Joey said, not understanding what Mako had meant by what he had said. “You’re one of the bravest guys I know. You got to give yourself a lot more credit than that, Mako.”

            “It’s not that easy, Joey.” Mako said, still acting as if he were already defeated. “Because that card reminds me of my father, and what a courageous man he is.”

            “Mako…” Joey said, not being able to really say anything as Mako cut him off.

            “It’s my fault. I crushed my inspiration.” Mako said, still sounding defeated.

            “You’re wrong. You don’t need that card.” Joey said, trying to be encouraging, while Mako looked like he wanted to say something to that, but held off, as Joey continued. “You’ve already got what ya need. It’s been inside you this whole time, and you don’t need a card with a picture of some freaky looking fisherman sitting on a shark to inspire ya. You hear what I’m saying?”

            “Back off!” Mako said, clearly not happy.

            “Look man, what I’m trying to say is that you can be inspired by your father without that card.” Joey said, summarizing what he had said earlier. “There is something inside every Duelist that drives them.”

            “How would you know, Joey?” Mako said, still not sounding too happy.

            “I know, because I duel for my little sister, Serenity, just the same way you duel for your dad. And she inspires me when she’s not right next to me.” Joey said, explaining his reasoning. “So, don’t be so hard on yourself for destroying your Legendary Fisherman, the memories of your dad and your courage are in your heart, not in that card, and nothing can take that away. So, let’s get back to this duel already.”

            “Yes, and it is my attack!” Mako said, getting his fire back, and beginning his next turn, since it was obvious that Joey passed his turn to try and talk some sense into Mako instead. “Fortress Whale, take out his Panther Warrior for good.” Mako announced his attack.

            “I’m going to have to stop ya, cause I activate Kunai with Chain!” Joey said, as he activated another of his face down cards. “This card stops your whale from attacking and raises my Panther Warrior’s Attack Points by 500!”

            “But, I’m afraid my whale is still stronger!” Mako said, pointing out the obvious.

            “And your point is?” Joey said, not at all detoured by this simple fact. “Panther Warrior, attack his whale now!”

            “It can’t!” Mako said, still believing that his monster will come out on top. “I already told you, my Fortress Whale has more Attack Points than your Panther Warrior, even with it’s power boost. So, I’m afraid your monster’s been destroyed!”

            “It’s true, my Panther Warrior’s Attack Points are slightly lower than your whale’s, but you’re forgetting one thing, this little face down card over here!” Joey said, while pointing to the exact face down card he was referring to, that was on the field in front of him.

            “What about it?” Mako said, seeming to be not at all concerned by this.

            “I’m glad you asked. It’s got just the power boost that my monster needs!” Joey said, seeming rather determined by all of this, as he activated his face down card, which happened to be a Magic Card. “Lightning Blade’s electrical jolt raises my panther’s Attack Points by 800! Which means your whale’s going down!” Joey announced, as Mako’s attack failed, ending with Mako’s own monster being destroyed instead of Joey’s monster.

            “He did it!” Tristan and Grandpa shouted together.

            “Alright, Joey!” Tea cheered, excited as well.

            “That’s the way to do it, Joey!” Sere cheered, glad that Joey was turning things around.

            “And there goes most of your Life Points.” Joey said, pointing out the obvious, as Mako’s Life Points dropped to 150. “Any last words?”

            “Yes, six.” Mako said, answering Joey’s question, and indicating that he had six words he wished to say. “This…duel…is…not…over…yet!” Mako seemed rather smug after he had said that. “So, I’ll play this, Return of the Doomed.” Mako announced, playing a Magic Card from his hand. “It brings back one of my monsters and hides it underwater.”

            “That’s…not good.” Joey said, not at all enthusiastic about this.

            “Oh no, one of Mako’s monsters is back again.” Tea said, obviously worried.

            “Come on now, Joey.” Tristan said, also worried.

            “Alright, Mako, here goes.” Joey said, as he drew his card and began his turn.

            “What on earth are you waiting for!?” Mako said, not liking how long it was taking for Joey to make his move. “Hurry up and make your move, so my creature of the deep can strike and end this duel!”

            “Activate, Giant Trunade! Drain the sea!” Joey said, as he activated the Magic Card that he had just drawn from his deck at the beginning of his turn. This Magic Card made all Magic and Trap Cards that were on the field go back to the player’s hands. This also made it so Mako’s monster was out in the open now. “It worked!”

            “You’ve exposed my fisherman.” Mako said, once again sounding defeated. “It’s all over now, just finish him off.”

            “It’s been an honor to duel you, Mako.” Joey said, continuing his turn and making his next move. “Now I place Scapegoat.” Joey announced, somewhat subdued, as he played another Magic Card from his hand. “And I sacrifice one of them so my Panther Warrior can attack!” And that’s exactly what Joey’s monster did, attacked Mako’s monster and destroyed it, bringing Mako’s Life Points down to zero. Joey had won the duel, but the atmosphere around them was rather subdued, as everyone still continued to watch.

            “Are you alright, Mako?” Joey said, concerned.

            “Yes, that was an excellent duel! Congratulations!” Mako said, all of the sudden happy again.

            “Thank you.” Joey said, he didn’t seem at all convinced that Mako was alright.

            “Here are my two rarest cards.” Mako said, as he got said cards out of his deck. “And two Locator Cards.” And then he handed them over to Joey.

            “Hold on, you don’t need to give me your fisherman card.” Joey said, a bit taken back by Mako giving him his most favorite card.

            “Yes, I do.” Mako said, sounding confident about it. “You earned these cards. Besides, you were right, I don’t need a card to remember my dad.” Joey seemed somewhat surprised by this as Mako handed his cards closer to Joey. “His courage and support are always with me inside my heart.”

            “That’s right.” Joey said, as he took what Mako was offering him. “Thank you, and don’t worry, I’ll treat it with respect.” Joey announced, referring to Mako’s favorite card.

            “You better!” Mako said, as he and Joey shook hands, it looked as if they had just become the best of friends right in that moment. “And best of luck in the Finals.”

            “Thanks.” Joey said, with a smile. “You’re all right, Mako!” Just after that the crowd started to cheer at how well the duel was and how friendly the two seemed afterwards.

            “You did it, Joey!” Sere said, as she ran up to Joey, the others following behind her, but at a slower pace. “You can go to the Finals now!”

            “I know, isn’t it great?” Joey said, all excited.

            “Who’s this?” Mako said, just now noticing the unknown girl with the group, he had never seen her before.

            “This is Yugi’s sister.” Joey said, answering Mako’s question.

            “My name’s Serenity Moto.” Sere said, introducing herself to Mako. “Though I go by Sere, since Joey’s sister and I have the same name.”

            “It’s nice to meet you. I’m…” Mako said, starting to introduce himself.

            “I know. You’re Mako Tsunami. Everyone already told me who you are and that they first met you at Duelist Kingdom.” Sere said, as she cut Mako off.

            “Yes, about that.” Mako said, confirming that she was, indeed, right. “But, if you’re Yugi Moto’s sister, then why weren’t you at Duelist Kingdom with him?”

            “Well, being Yugi’s sister is a bit of a recent development.” Sere said, for some reason, a bit shy as she explained the situation.

            “I see.” Mako said, understanding what she was getting at, the fact that she was recently adopted into the family.

            “It was nice seeing you again, Mako, but we really should get going.” Tea said, saving Sere from Mako’s attention, and interrupting before Mako could say anything else that could make Sere feel even more uncomfortable.

            “Ah, that’s right.” Sere said, when it hit her what they were previously doing before the duel had started. “We were looking for Yugi, before we got sidetracked by coming here.”

            “Of course, I won’t detour you from continuing your search.” Mako said, understanding that they had to get going, after all, Joey had to make his way to the location of where the Finals were going to be held. “After all, you should be there for your brother every step of the way.”

            “Come on, let’s get going!” Joey said, getting all excited.

            Once the group of friends said their goodbyes to Mako, with Mako giving his own goodbyes to the group, they left Mako and the aquarium behind. Once again on the search for Yugi.


	15. Chapter 15

 

**Chapter 15**

 

            After they had made some distance from the aquarium, Joey had got an idea. Joey had stopped, which, in turn, had made the rest of the group stop and look at him curious, wondering why he had stopped. Joey then turned to Tea.

            “Hey, Tea, can I use your phone for a moment?” Joey asked, wishing to use Tea’s cell phone.

            “Why?” Tea questioned, wondering what Joey wanted to us it for, but it didn’t stop her from searching in her bag for it.

            “I’ve got to tell my sister the good news!” Joey said, as Tea handed him her cell phone. Joey then dialed the number that would connect him directly to his sister’s hospital room. Now all he had to do was wait for someone to pick up on the other end. Fortunately for him, it was his sister that answered. “I hope you’re sitting down, Serenity, because your big brother has some pretty big news!” Of course, they couldn’t hear what Serenity was saying back, because Joey didn’t bother to put Tea’s cell on speaker so they all could hear, so, they would just have to interpret what was being said by the way Joey reacted to things, and by what he said. “Wait, how’d you guess, Sis? Did Tristan tell ya?!” Sere could guess to what that one meant, Serenity was able to guess correctly as to the whole reason for Joey calling. “Thanks, Serenity. I couldn’t have done it without your support. If it weren’t for you and my buddies cheering me on, there’s no way I would’ve won these six Locator Cards. I just wish you could’ve seen old Joey in action, Serenity!” Joey paused for a moment; it would seem that Serenity was saying something on the other end, Joey’s smile never leaving his face as he listened. “What is it, Sis?” Sere was guessing that Joey’s sister was making him answer a question that Joey, himself, really didn’t know the answer to. “What about the bandages? I thought your eyes were still healin’.” Now that made Sere wonder, it was starting to sound like good news to her. “That’s great! So, it sounds like ya can come home. I’ll send someone over to pick ya up right away! I have ta prep for the Finals, and there’s no way you’re traveling alone.” Yep, it definitely sounded like good news to Sere. Not too long after that thought, Sere noticed Joey getting excited, now that his conversation with his sister was over. After a couple of seconds of Joey trying to contain his excitement, he couldn’t hold it in anymore and let it out with an excited shout, and ended up tossing Tea’s cell phone into the air in his excitement.

            “Uh oh…” Sere softly said, as she watched Tea’s cell phone get tossed up into the air.

            Tea gasped in shock and a bit of horror at what Joey did with her cell phone. “Joey!” Tea shouted as she ran back to try and catch her cell phone. Luckily, she was able to catch it and save it from harm. “Joey! Easy with the technology, you Spaz!”

            “Sorry.” Joey said, not sounding sorry at all, still being too excited, as he turned to face Tea. “But Serenity takes her bandages off tonight!” That seemed to calm Tea down instantly.

            “Wow, that’s so awesome, Joey.” Tea said, surprised by the good news, Joey’s excitement now making sense to her.

            “I knew it!” Sere said, getting a bit excited, as well. “It is good news!”

            “Yep.” Joey said, agreeing with Sere, then continued on with the good news. “And, she’s comin’ to the Finals with us!”

            “What wonderful news!” Grandpa said, as he walked up to Joey.

            “Hmm…” Joey said, folding his arms over his chest, seeming to be thinking about something. “I just need someone to go pick her up. Someone I can really depend on. But, where am I gonna find someone on such short notice?”

            Tristan seemed to jump on this opportunity, as he ran up to Joey, all excited. “Oh, oh, I can do it! I can go and pick her up!” All Tristan got in reply was a look on Joey’s face that said, “I don’t think so!” That resulted with Tristan pulling Joey into a headlock. “I’ll be the one to go and get her!” Tristan said, in a tone of voice that made it clear that Joey didn’t have any choice in the matter.

            “You?! No way!” Joey said anyway, still not liking the idea. But, Tristan still wasn’t giving Joey any choice, as he let go of Joey and started to take off, on his way to Joey’s sister.

            “Don’t worry; she’ll be in safe hands with me!” Tristan shouted to Joey once he was a good enough distance away.

            “Hey, come back!” Joey shouted back at Tristan’s retreating form. “Tristan!” That last shout didn’t help any either, as Tristan continued on his way, not even looking back. After awhile, you couldn’t see Tristan anymore, and Joey seemed to give up on being angry with Tristan for taking off like that.

            “Oh no!” Tea suddenly shouted, gaining everyone’s attention. “Look!” Everyone turned to see what Tea had noticed.

            What they saw were two people, two guys, heading towards them. One of them was helping the other to walk, since he seemed to be having a hard time walking on his own. One of the two guys looked, and seemed, familiar to Sere. The other one though, Sere didn’t know who he was, but she was getting this strange feeling from him, she couldn’t quite put her finger on what it was.

            “It’s Bakura!” Tea said, sounding worried. This snapped Sere out of her thoughts. “And he’s hurt!”

            “Bakura!” Joey shouted, as the group ran over to the two of them.

            “What happened?” Grandpa asked, once they made it over to the two of them.

            “I just found him lying on the ground.” Said the guy that was helping Bakura walk, as he helped lower Bakura to the ground, it seemed as if Bakura couldn’t even stand up under his own power.

            “He doesn’t look so good.” Tea said, noticing that Bakura’s arm was bandaged.

            “I tried to take care of his injuries.” The guy that was helping Bakura explained, he seemed rather worried about Bakura. “Do you know him? He hasn’t said a word since I found him.”

            “We’re buddies.” Joey answered, as if the answer should’ve been obvious. “But who do ya think could’ve done this?”

            “Joey?” Bakura softly said, sounding as if he was just starting to realize what was going on around him.

            “Bakura!” Joey said, instantly turning his attention to Bakura. “What happened!?”

            “It happened so quickly, I can’t remember.” Bakura softly answered, seeming to be in a bit of pain as he answered.

            “I’m lucky I found you all.” The guy that was helping Bakura said, sounding a bit relieved. “He needs to go to a hospital, quickly!”

            “You’re right.” Tea said, still sounding worried.

            “Sounds like Bakura’s the lucky one.” Grandpa said, sounding a bit relieved himself.

            “I’d have to agree.” Sere said, agreeing with her Grandfather. “Who knows what could’ve happened if you didn’t come alone.”

            “Yes, I quite agree.” Grandpa said, agreeing with Sere, then he turned his attention back to the matter at hand. “I’ll take him to see a doctor right now!”

            That’s when the guy that had been helping Bakura moved to help Bakura to get back to his feet. “Here, I’ll help.” Sere said, intent on helping with getting Bakura back on his feet, and only getting one step before she was interrupted.

            “Don’t worry about that.” Grandpa said to Sere, then turned to Joey. “Joey, help him out!”

            “Ah…yea…sure…” Joey stumbled for an answer for a moment, caught a bit off guard by the command, but quickly snapped out of it and did as told. “Can do!”

            Tea quickly used her cell phone to call for a cab, as Joey helped out with getting Bakura back on his feet. It didn’t take too long for the cab to show up. That’s when Joey and the other guy helped to get Bakura into the cab. Once Bakura was in the cab, Grandpa got in as well.

            “There ya go.” Joey said, as he closed the cab door, after Grandpa was in the cab.

            “He’ll be alright.” Grandpa said, after rolling the window down.

            “Let us know how he’s doing, ok?” Sere asked, wishing to know if Bakura was going to be alright.

            “Don’t worry. I’ll call to let all of you know if there is any news.” Grandpa answered, not wanting Sere to worry.

            “Thanks.” Sere said, nodding her thanks to Grandpa.

            “Sounds great.” Joey said, agreeing with what Grandpa had said. “Best of luck.”

            “See you later, Mr. Moto!” Tea said, as the group took a couple of steps away from the cab.

            “Feel better, Bakura!” Joey said, just before the cab took off, heading for the hospital.

            Not to long after the cab had left, to the point where you couldn’t see it anymore, Sere had suddenly turned her attention to the sidewalk across the road, and just slightly behind them, while the others were still looking off where the cab had disappeared. That is, until Joey noticed Sere’s sudden movement.

            “What’s the matter, Sere?” Joey asked, trying to get her attention, but succeeded in getting the other’s attention instead. “Is there something wrong?”

            The three of them waited a bit, hoping that Sere would answer, or turn back around, but when she didn’t, Tea walked up to her, putting her hand on Sere’s arm. “Sere?” Tea said, gaining her attention.

            “Hmm…?” Sere absently said, as she turned around to face Tea and the others, then it dawned on her what has been going on. “Oh! Um…nothing…I guess.” Then Sere took one more glance to where she was previously looking, she could’ve sworn she felt something familiar, but it wasn’t there anymore, then she turned back to the others again, giving them her full attention. “Yeah, it’s nothing.”

            “If you say so.” Tea said, both Joey and Tea not all that convinced it was really nothing.

            Joey turned his attention back to the guy who had helped Bakura, since it was obvious that Sere wasn’t going to tell them what was wrong. “Hey, thanks a lot!” Joey said, offering his hand to the guy, expecting to shake his hand, then it hit Joey, they didn’t know his name yet. “Uh…” Joey blanked, not knowing how to continue from there.

            “What he means to say is we haven’t introduced ourselves.” Tea said, somewhat pushing Joey out of the way.

            “I’m Namu.” The guy that had helped Bakura said, finally introducing himself. “And you are?”

            “The name’s Joey.” Joey said, introducing himself, and shaking Namu’s hand.

            “I’m Tea.” Tea introduced herself, as she stood next to Joey.

            “And you?” Namu said, looking over at Sere, who was next to Tea.

            “I’m Serenity.” Sere said, her mind still somewhat stuck on what happened a little while ago, so she wasn’t completely paying attention to what was going on in front of her. “Though, it’s Sere, for short.”

            Tea took that moment to take the attention off of Sere. “Thanks for all your help.” Tea said, thanking Namu for helping Bakura like he did.

            “Of course.” Namu said, as he put his hand on the back of his head, seeming to be a bit embarrassed about all the attention. “I just did what anyone would’ve done.”

            “Is that a Duel Disk on your arm?” Joey asked, seeming a bit surprised, just now noticing it when Namu had put his hand behind his head.

            “Yes.” Namu answered, moving his arm so he could look at his Duel Disk. “But, I’m afraid I’m not much of a Duelist.” Then he looked back at Joey. “You’re not challenging me to a Duel, are you Joey?”

            “I don’t have to Duel.” Joey said, with confidence, and a look of satisfaction and accomplishment about him. “‘Cause, I already qualified for the Finals, Namu!”

            “Wow! Impressive! You must be good!” Namu said, a bit surprised by Joey’s accomplishment. “Maybe you can give me some tips one day.”

            “Well, I’ll see if I can fit ya in.” Joey said, everything starting to go to his head again.

            A bit of silence fell over the four of them after Joey’s statement. Namu took that time to look at the three before him. “I feel as though I’ve met all of you before.”

            This made Sere slightly tilt her head to the side, wondering where that comment had come from. It seemed a bit out of the blue to her. Though, she couldn’t pass up the thought that maybe there was something special about him, and maybe that’s where that comment had come from.

            “Yea, I know what ya mean.” Joey said, agreeing, as if it were a normal everyday thing to hear someone say. Tea had just nodded her head in agreement with what Joey had said.

            It was at that point that Sere figured that she was probably over thinking it. If Joey and Tea were alright with that comment, then maybe it was a somewhat normal thing to say. So, Sere just let it drop then and there.

            “Smell ya later, Namu.” Joey said, in a way of departure, as he and Tea turned to leave, with Sere not too far behind them.

            “Nice meeting the three of you!” Namu said, in response to them leaving.

            Sere took that moment to turn and wave goodbye to Namu, and noticed that he was still standing there, watching them leave. This made Sere pause for a moment, looking at Namu, until Sere realized that she was being left behind by Joey and Tea. Turning back around, Sere took off to catch back up with Joey and Tea. Not too long after Sere caught up with them, the three of them heard someone shout out to them, trying to get their attention.

            “Hey, wait up!” Namu shouted, running to catch up with them. “Joey, Tea, Sere!” The three of them turned back around at the shout of their names.

            “What’s up?” Joey asked, as Namu ran over to them.

            “I don’t mean to be an inconvenience, but can you give me a few Dueling tips right now?” Namu said, as he caught up to them.

            “Sure.” Joey agreed, instantly. “I can hit you with a few pointers.”

            “Thanks!” Namu said, sounding happy that Joey had agreed. “I’d like to at least win one Duel in Battle City.”

            “You’ve come to the right place, Namu.” Joey said, seeming to like the attention. “I’ve got so many Dueling secrets; it’ll make your head spin! Just stick with me, Namu, and you’ll be a Dueling expert in no time.”

            Joey may have sounded cheerful to Sere, but it didn’t stop her from getting this bad feeling. Like something was about to happen. And, unfortunately for them, that ‘something’ was about to make itself known. And, it would seem that Namu was the first one to notice that something was wrong.

            “Wait, Joey, behind you!” Namu said, noticing that strange people had stopped right behind Joey, Tea, and Sere.

            Just as Namu finished with his warning, he, himself, was grabbed from behind. Joey took the warning to heart and turned around just in time to try and fight off the guy that tried to make a grab for him too. Just when Joey thought the guy was down for the count, he turned to check on Tea and Sere. The only answer Joey got to this was a scream from Tea, as she and Sere were grabbed.

            “Let them go you creeps!” Joey threatened, now that he knew that Tea and Sere were in trouble.

            “What do you people want?” Tea asked, but didn’t get an answer for her efforts.

            “Joey, behind you!” Sere warned, noticing that two more guys were sneaking up behind him while he was distracted.

            Unfortunately, Joey was knocked down to the ground this time, not having the needed time to react this time around.

            “Are you alright?” Tea asked, still being held from behind, unable to do anything. “Joey?”

            Not to long after Tea said that, her cell phone went off. This seemed to surprise everyone, not really expecting it to choose that moment to go off. This also caught everyone’s attention, as they all turned in Tea’s direction. One of the guys that had attacked Joey, took it upon himself to walk over to Tea and take her cell phone out of her bag and answered it, but said nothing, as he listened to who could be on the other end.

            “Please, help!” Tea shouted, so the person on the other end could hear her. And just after Tea said that, her cell was dropped to the ground and crushed by a foot. “No!” Tea said, at the destruction of her cell phone. It was obvious to Tea, that they were in real trouble now, and it would seem that there only hope, was whoever it was that was on the other end of her cell phone before it was destroyed.

            It wasn’t too much longer that Tea and Sere joined Joey in the land of unconsciousness, for they two ended up knocked out.

* * *

 

            The next thing Tea knew, she was waking up in a room alone. The only things in the room were quite a few piles of boxes and a long, thin window, to high up to even try to reach. Tea walked over to a box and sat on it, with a thoughtful look on her face. She couldn’t help but wonder where Joey and Sere were, and if they were alright, or not. She hoped they were alright.

            Tea didn’t know how much time had passed, as she tried to figure out if there was a way to escape, as the door was opened and someone else was, not so gently, tossed in.

            Once the other occupant was tossed in, they quickly closed the door again. Tea didn’t have to wait very long to find out who it was that had been tossed in. She was somewhat surprised it was someone that she knew. It was none other than Mokuba Kaiba!

            Now Tea was starting to wonder why Mokuba was here. She had figured that they were kidnapped because these people wanted to get to Yugi through them. But that wouldn’t explain why Mokuba was here as well. So, why Mokuba as well?

            Tea quickly went over to Mokuba to see if he was alright. Once she was sure he was fine, he started to tell her what had happened to him and how he had got tossed into the same room that Tea was trapped in. After he was done explaining everything, one thing kept coming back to Tea, and it confused her a bit. These guys had to be after more than a few good Duel Monster cards. Could it be something as simple as that? And just when she thought they were only after Yugi’s Puzzle.

            After a bit of silence between them, Tea decided that maybe they shouldn’t be sitting out in the open, in the middle of the room. So, she helped Mokuba up, and they moved to a corner of the room, and sat down against the wall, with boxes on either side of them. The silence was still there, but at least now they weren’t so out in the open. Mokuba was the first one to break the silence. He talked about how these people that held them captive would pay once his brother found where they were, and he said it in a way that stated it as fact and not a simple hope of wanting to be found. And then on the other side of the coin came about as Mokuba continued, wishing that he had a way to get in touch with his brother to tell him where they were.

            That’s when Tea remembered the window. She figured if they could stack all of the boxes in the room high enough, then Mokuba should be able to fit through the small window. Tea told Mokuba her idea, and the two of them agreed to give it a shot, for it was the only idea either of them had at the moment, and it was better than nothing. They had moved the boxes under the window and started to stack them.

            After awhile, they had finally made it to the last box, and just as Mokuba climbed up onto the last box and reached out for the windowsill, a group of the people that had captured them had walked it to check on them. Needless to say, they were caught. They wasted no time in putting out the word that their two captives were trying to escape. As these people started to climb the boxes, coming after them, Tea quickly urged Mokuba to go and leave her behind, and to go and find his brother and Yugi. It took a little bit more prodding, but Mokuba eventually made it through the window, leaving Tea behind, and just in time too, as the pile of boxes they had stacked came tumbling down, made unstable by the other people climbing up after their captives. Tea’s fall, luckily, was broken by the boxes and some of the people that were holding them captive. Unfortunately, for Tea, her captors weren’t detoured for long, by the collapsed stack of the boxes, as they quickly recovered and grabbed Tea, to make sure she, herself, didn’t make a run for it out the open door. The others that weren’t holding Tea left the room, to search for Mokuba, not wanting him to get to far in his attempt to escape.

            During all of this, one thought couldn’t help but go through Tea’s mind, and that was that it was all up to Mokuba now, and she hoped that their captors didn’t find him.

* * *

 

            At the same time that Tea and Mokuba were talking about what had happened, and doing what they could to try and escape, and before Mokuba had managed to escape, with Tea’s help, Joey and Sere were being held in a separate place, and in separate rooms. One thing was a constant for both of them; they were both tied to a chair, with their feet tied at the legs of the chair as well.

            Joey was the first of the two to have a visitor. He recognized him as a Rare Hunter just by the way he was dressed, but the main feature about this guy that stood out to Joey was that he had some kind of weird tattoo on his face. The guy didn’t say much to Joey, as Joey tried to give the guy a piece of his mind, verbally at least, since he was tied up at the moment. But, unknown to Joey was that there was someone else standing behind him, that he had no idea was there, and that would be Joey’s undoing, as anything further that Joey was going to say was cut short and Joey’s awareness to everything around him went blank.

            After Joey was taken care of, Sere was the next one to get the same visitor. Once the door to her room opened, she snapped out of any thought she was having to see who it was that had come in. Sere was somewhat hoping for someone to come and save her, but it would seem that it was one of their captures that came to pay her a visit. Sere didn’t bother asking what they wanted with them, for she already knew the answer to that question, the answer being that they were using them to get to her brother. She didn’t like the idea, but there was nothing she could do while tied up. So, Sere settled with staring at the guy with a look of defiance on her face and in her eyes. There was no way that these guys were going to make her do something that would go against her brother, willingly or not.

            Nothing was said, as the guy walked over to Sere, he stopped when he was a couple of steps in front of Sere. The two of them continued to stare at each other for a little while longer, until the guy put his hand out in front of him, with his palm facing Sere’s face.

            That’s when Sere noticed that something was terribly wrong. A second later, Sere realized what was happening, as it literally hit her full force. Someone was entering her mind and trying to take over! But, the one thing she couldn’t figure out was that it didn’t seem to be coming from the guy in front of her, and if it wasn’t him, than who was the one trying to control her mind. Sere decided at that very second that she was going to do the only thing she could at that moment, and that was to try and fight off whoever it was that was trying to control her.

            Sere closed her eyes tight, trying to focus on the intruder to her mind. One thing was becoming obvious very quickly, and that was that this intruder was very strong, but Sere wasn’t going to give up. This intruder kept on insisting that she was going to become his puppet and obey any order that he gave her. Sere kept answering that with a “No!” and that she wasn’t going to do anything for him, it was just something that was never going to happen. In return, the intruder kept pushing harder and harder, stronger and stronger, and Sere kept on trying to match him. That is, until the intruder pushed to hard and something in Sere snapped. With a rather loud shout of, “No!”, Sere had effectively banished the intruder from her mind. While, at the same time, she had, somehow, pushed the guy in front of her off his feet, and to her surprise, there was another ‘thud’ from behind her, as someone else had been knocked of their feet as well. Also, Sere was no longer tied to the chair; she had, somehow, gotten free.

            For awhile, Sere, didn’t notice any of this, for something else had gained her attention first. Her mind was being flooded with things she couldn’t believe she had forgotten. A second after that, she had realized that these were memories that were coming back to her. Then the next second after that, she remembered what had happened, she had lost her memory, but now it had come back.

            When that realization hit her, she had opened her eyes, noticing, for the first time, that the guy that had stood in front of her was now on the floor, a little ways from her. The second thing she noticed was that she was no longer tied to the chair. It took her a moment, but she did realize how that happened. She must have released some of her power when she banished the intruder from her mind.

            ‘The intruder!’ Sere thought to herself. Now that thought brought her back to the real situation at hand.

            Sere instantly stood up out of the chair and took a look around the room. Once she got to the part of the room that was behind her, that’s when she saw someone that she recognized. It was Namu! She quickly went around the chair and started heading over to Namu to see if he was alright. But, about half way there, she stopped in her tracks, something felt wrong.

            “Master Marik!” A voice shouted from behind her. Sere turned and noticed it was the guy that had stood in front of her when she was tied to the chair, and now he was starting to get up off the floor.

            “You fool!” Namu shouted at the other guy. That caused Sere to turn her attention back to Namu.

            ‘No…that’s not his name, is it…’ Sere thought to herself, as she started to back up a bit, to get away from him.

            “You…!” Marik practically shouted, giving Sere an intense stare, as he got up off the floor. “There is more to you than there appears to be, isn’t there?”

            That didn’t, at all, sound friendly to Sere. It almost sounded downright predatory to her. She started to back up again, until she bumped into the chair she was previously tied to. That made her look behind herself again, and noticed that the other guy was up and on his feet, coming towards her. She turned and noticed that Marik was coming towards her too. She realized that she was being corralled. Sere looked frantically around the room, looking for a way out. That’s when she noticed that they had left the door to the room open. Sere took one last look at the two in the room, then bolted for the open door. When she bolted for the door, the two made to run after her. Sere barely made it through the door, they had almost caught her. Once she made it through the door, she didn’t stop, Sere kept on going down the hall, and hoped that she was going in the right direction.

            Sere kept on going, not wanting to look back to see if they were following her or not. She was about to come to the end of that hall and she now had a choice to make, to go left or right. Not wanting to slow down just to think about which direction to take, Sere ended up picking a random direction once she got there. Just as she turned around the corner, she bumped into someone; luckily, she didn’t fall onto the floor. Taking a few steps back to see who it was she had run into, and was surprised to see Joey.

            “Joey!” Sere said, cheerfully, she was happy to see him, as she took a step towards him, but stopped in her tracks. Something felt wrong, as if something was off about Joey. That’s when she took a step back; it had just hit her as to what had happened to Joey. These guys now controlled Joey; they now had control of his mind! Just when Sere was going to take another step away from Joey, she heard a shout from down the hallway she had just come from.

            “There she is!” One of their captures shouted from down the hall once they spotted her standing there. This made Sere immediately look down the hall at them.

            Sere looked back at Joey at that moment, she didn’t want to just leave him there like this, but there was nothing that she could do at that moment. Especially, with these guys chasing her. She glanced at the guys coming for her down the hall, then glanced one more time at Joey, with a sad thought, Sere turned and ran down the hall behind her, the only hall that didn’t have anyone in it.

            Sere was thankful that there was a hallway that had no one in it. It made it easier for her this way. She really didn’t want to leave Joey behind like that, but she really didn’t have much of a choice at the moment. That’s when she made a promise to herself. She would find a way to help Joey. She would find a way, and come back and save him. It was the least she could do for leaving him behind like that.

            It didn’t take too much longer before Sere found the door out of there. It was obvious it was the exit and not just a door to another room. The obvious part was that she could see the outside through the open door. Sere didn’t waste any time running through the open door to the outside. And, just when she thought she was home free, Sere noticed that there were even more Rare Hunters outside than there were inside. Well, that seemed to explain why there was hardly anyone inside to stop her escape once she got going. But, now she had to be more careful, unless she wanted to be caught. While she hid as she went, it was slow going, but one thing stood out to her as she watched them. They seemed to be looking for something…or someone. Sere hoped that meant that Tea was able to get away too.

* * *

 

            It took awhile, but Sere was able to get free and clear of the warehouses, where she had been held. She was now starting to get back into the city. Never once did she stop in her fleeing. She didn’t want to run the chance that they might catch up with her, and be caught again. But, she didn’t want to get too far into the city and get to far away from the warehouses, she wanted to be able to be close enough to be able to go back and help Joey, after all.

            Once she didn’t have to worry so much about being caught again, everything started flooding back to her again. Not just everything with the situation and being captured, but the fact that she got her memories back. That’s when it hit her, Darien, and what she had done to him. He had been worried about her and had come looking for her, and she shunned him and screamed in his face. She had been so mean to him, without even realizing it. That’s when she realized that she needed to find a phone, she needed to call Darien and tell him that she was sorry for what she did, after all, he was just worried about her.

            Sere had finally started to slow down in her fleeing and was now keeping an eye open for a phone, any kind of phone she could use really. It didn’t take her to long in her search, but she had finally found a payphone she could use. After digging out some change from her pocket, she called Darien. She ended up getting his answering machine in his apartment. She didn’t really expect him to be there, but she knew that he’d be able to check it from anywhere, so it didn’t really matter if he was in his apartment or not. So, she did the only thing she could do right now, leave a message on Darien’s answering machine.

            “Hi, Darien, it’s me. I’m sorry about the way I acted when you came looking for me. But, in my defense, I had lost my memory, and I didn’t recognize anything, well, except for the name Serenity, and I was with kind and caring people that were doing everything they could to help me, even going as far as treating me like a member of their own family. Anyway, as you can tell, I have my memories back. Even though I can’t leave yet. You see, rather recently, three of us, were kidnapped, me plus two of my new friends, and I was able to escape. I feel as if I owe it to them to, at least, go back and try and figure out how to save them. I owe them at least that much, and it’s the right thing to do. When I escaped, there were a lot of warehouses, and I think it was near a dock, since I saw a glimpse of a boat. You’re probably wondering why I’m telling you all of this, well, it’s to tell you that I’m alright and that I got my memories back, and that I plan on staying in town for awhile longer, and that you don’t need to worry about me anymore. Well, I will see you later, Darien, but, I have to go right now.”

            That’s when Sere hung up the phone and left the payphone behind, intent on heading back to the warehouses to rescue Joey and Tea.


	16. Chapter 16

 

**Chapter 16**

 

            Sere slowly and calmly walked down the street. She still wasn’t too sure as to what she could do to help Joey. She couldn’t just run back into that warehouse, grab Joey, and expect him to follow her willingly, especially not when Marik has control of his mind. But nothing else was really coming to her. So, she just continued to walk back towards the warehouses, hoping that she would come up with something by the time that she got there.

            It took awhile of walking and contemplating and thinking things through before she got near the warehouses again, and only one thing came to mind as to what to do. And that was to go back into the warehouse and search for Joey, but she wasn’t going to go in as she was, she was planning to do this as Sailor Moon, that way she would be able to do something in case she had to.

            Once she was back at the warehouses, Sere found a hidden place and transformed into Sailor Moon, then she snuck back into the warehouse she had previously fled from, hoping that Joey was still there. As she made her way inside, Sere noticed something was off. She had made it inside way to easily. Where had all the ones searching outside go? There were so many of them outside when she had left, but now there was no one outside, at least, no one that she saw. Now, she was starting to wonder if there was anyone still in the warehouse. A part of her was hoping, in some strange way, that this meant that they were all back inside. But, then that would mean that she would have to be more careful while she searched for Joey inside the warehouse. But, then there was the other idea, maybe they all had left the warehouse behind and moved on. Either way, it didn’t matter, she would have to be extra careful while she searched, but she wouldn’t leave the warehouse until she knew that Joey or Tea weren’t in the warehouse anymore.

            The more and more Sere continued to search the warehouse, the more and more it was tempting to let her guard down. The reason being, was that she had yet to run into anyone, and she was almost done with her search of the warehouse. She only had a couple more rooms left to go, and she hadn’t found anyone yet, it was starting to make her worry. If they weren’t here, then where did they go? Then, where could Joey be now?

            As Sere checked the last of the rooms and found no one in the warehouse, a thought came to her. If they weren’t here and they all left, then they would’ve taken Joey with them, and the thought that struck her was where Joey might be. The whole reason that the three of them had been kidnapped in the first place. They were to be used against Yugi, and if she found Yugi, then most likely she would find Joey! And if they were going to use Joey against Yugi, then it would most likely be with a Duel. Now she just had to figure out where this Duel would take place.

            Sere was contemplating this as she was making her way out of the warehouse. She didn’t have a clue where this Duel might take place, but she figured, just as she walked out of the building, that she might as well start looking at locations nearby, and the closest spot to the warehouses was the docks, she figured she might as well start there. Who knows, she might get lucky and find Joey right off the bat.

            And, in a way, she did get lucky. The first few docks she found, there was no sign of anyone, but as Sere was walking down an alley between two buildings to check on the next dock, she started to hear the sounds of a Duel taking place. Sere quickly ran to the end of the alley, while at the same time, trying to stay hidden. The sight that greeted her was not what she was expecting.

            The image before her was not what Sere was expecting, at all. Granted, she knew it wouldn’t be a friendly Duel in any way, but something like this…she so didn’t see coming.

            The scene before her was a one on one Duel taking place on the dock, with an anchor hanging, between and above the two Duelists, and they seemed to be chained to it. When Sere took a closer look, she could tell that the two Dueling were Joey and Yugi. But, that wasn’t the only thing she wasn’t expecting, Sere had also spotted Tea, who appeared to be strapped to a chair, with a crane holding something, obviously heavy, above her. Sere guessed that was to make sure that the two Dueled. But, this also pointed something else out to Sere, and that was that Tea was unable to get away from their captures when they were kidnapped. Sere was starting to beat herself up about that one. Not only did she leave Joey behind, but, she had, unfortunately, also left Tea behind, as well. But, that thought had gotten pushed aside when she had noticed that there were two others watching the Duel, and by the looks of things, these two seemed to be Seto Kaiba and Mokuba. When Sere took another look at the situation before her, she had noticed one more person was there, and this person was standing near the crane, he was dressed similar to the other Rare Hunters and appeared to be holding something in his hand. If Sere had to guess, she would say that whatever that guy was holding probably controlled whatever the crane was holding over Tea. Sere didn’t like this setup at all. Now she was starting to worry again, Sere didn’t know if there was anything she could do at this point. It would seem that the only thing she could do right now was stay put in her hiding place and watch what was left of the Duel. And with that thought in mind, Sere looked at the Duel that was taking place between Joey and Yugi, and the first thing she wondered was who was winning, but that thought was pushed aside to take in what was happening right now, to take in what was on the field right now. And it appeared that Yugi was the only one with something on the field at the moment. He seemed to only have one monster on the field, a dragon by the looks of things, and there didn’t seem to be anything else on the field.

            Sere’s attention didn’t stay there for very long when something happened. It would seem that it was Joey’s turn in the Duel. Sere also noticed that Yugi had taken his Puzzle off and had started to make his way over to Joey, as Joey took his turn, and it would seem that either Joey didn’t notice or he didn’t really care that Yugi was walking over towards him. Sere continued to watch as Joey summoned a monster to the field, still not paying much attention to the fact that Yugi was still trying to make his way over to him. Unfortunately, for Sere, she couldn’t exactly hear what was being said, so she could only guess as to what was going on, and she didn’t know Joey’s and Yugi’s decks by heart, so she wouldn’t know what each card was by sight, she would need to hear what was being said to really know what monster it was that Joey had summoned.

            But, Joey didn’t waste any time in playing a Magic Card right after he summoned his monster. But, the activation of the Magic Card didn’t detour Yugi at all, as he continued walking over towards Joey. Joey, on the other hand, used his activated Magic Card in combination with his summoned monster to attack Yugi’s dragon. Sere continued to watch, as Joey’s monster prepared to attack, as it changed its shape, into that of a rocket, then blasted off towards Yugi’s dragon. But, this attack didn’t seem to have stopped Yugi, especially since, as far as Sere could see, a chunk of the dragon’s wing was now missing because of the attack, Yugi continued on his way towards Joey.

            Not to long after Joey’s monster attacked Yugi’s dragon, the dragon seemed to be getting weaker, as it fell to the ground and didn’t seem to be doing too well. All Sere could guess, was that after the attack, that Joey’s Magic Card must’ve taken effect, and must’ve made the dragon weaker. What caught Sere’s attention was that Joey seemed to be affected once Yugi’s dragon hit the ground, Joey looked to be fighting something, especially when Joey put his hand to his head. And that’s when it hit Sere, she hadn’t actually been looking for it, and had somewhat forgotten about the simple fact that Yugi was most likely not exactly Dueling Joey, but actually Marik, since, last she knew, Marik had control over Joey’s mind. She had somehow, consciously, forgotten about that little detail. Sere started to blame that on the situation she had found before her when she got there. It was at this moment, that it full on hit Sere that it was Marik that had set this all up. A part of her wasn’t exactly surprised by that revelation. Sere snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Joey kneel down. Not two seconds later, Yugi was at Joey’s side. What happened next surprised Sere; Yugi gave Joey his Puzzle, going as far as to put it around Joey’s neck for him. If Sere was able to guess the look on Joey’s face correctly, it would seem that Joey was surprised by this action, as well. Sere continued to watch as Yugi didn’t stick around for very long, after giving Joey his Puzzle, before heading back to where he was previously standing, though, it would seem that Joey was still in a state of shock, as Yugi walked back to his spot, only having conscious thought enough to stand back up. At least, that’s what she hoped was the case.

            Not to long after Yugi made it back to where he was previously standing, Joey took off Yugi’s Puzzle. Yugi had a look of surprise on his face when he saw that. Sere took that as a hint that this wasn’t Joey anymore.

            Sere continued to watch as Joey took the Puzzle into his hands and removed a piece of it. And, it was at that precise moment that Sere felt something off, as if something was now missing. Sere didn’t notice it before, but it now hit her what it was, the feeling that she got from Yugi from time to time was now gone, it was as if the removal of that one piece made that feeling disappear completely, as if it never existed in the first place.

            Sere was broken out of her thoughts when she saw movement from Joey. When she looked, it seemed as if Joey was intending to throw that one piece of the Puzzle into the ocean. Sere found herself wishing and hoping that he wouldn’t do it. Sere was starting to get the feeling that that Puzzle was special in some way. And just as he was about to throw the piece of the Puzzle, he stopped in mid-throw, and seemed to be struggling with it, whether if he should throw it or not. That struggling didn’t last too long before Joey was back on his knees again. But, this time, Joey didn’t stay on his knees for very long, before he was back on his feet again. Sere watched as Joey put that one single piece of the Puzzle back where it belonged, and put the Puzzle back around his neck. And once Joey put the piece of the Puzzle back, that feeling that Sere felt from time to time was now back. Sere found herself feeling relived by this. At that moment, Sere came to the conclusion that there was something truly special about that Puzzle; it was as if it had its own special power.

            That’s when it hit her, something special with its own special power. Sere looked down at her locket that was on her bow. That’s when she realized she was still transformed as Sailor Moon; she hadn’t realized that, as she had other things on her mind at the time. But, that little thought didn’t stick around for very long, as her mind went back to the first thought she had, which was her locket, or more precisely, what was in the locket, the Silver Crystal. Maybe she could use that to help break Joey of Marik’s control. Sere was now hoping that she had, finally, found a way that she could help.

            Sere started to ignore the Duel that was going on before her, and started to focus on the feeling that she tended to get from Yugi from time to time. This is when Sere realized that this feeling wasn’t coming from Yugi anymore, but was, now, coming from Joey’s direction. That’s when it hit her, this feeling was actually coming from the Puzzle! Regardless of this revelation, Sere went back to focusing on the feeling she usually got, hoping that it would help her out, as she tried to use the power of the Crystal to aid her in what she was now attempting to do. And that was to enter Joey’s mind and to try and free him from Marik’s control. After all, it would seem that the Crystal had helped her when Marik tried to control her own mind. And, Sere was hoping that focusing on the power and the feeling that she got from the Puzzle would help guide her to Joey, since, after all, he was now the one wearing the Puzzle.

            Sere wasn’t too sure for how long she was like that, but the next thing she knew she was in a dark place, there was hardly any light, if there was any light to begin with. Sere, randomly, looked down, and noticed that she was now wearing her princess dress. Sere was pretty sure that if she had a mirror, she would probably look like her past self, the Moon Princess. Sere didn’t dwell on this little discovery, nor did she have time to think about how it happened, she, after all, had more important things to be doing at the moment, like getting to Joey and helping him out. Sere didn’t get very far in trying to figure that out, when she started to get that feeling again, the one she sometimes got from Yugi…correction, the Puzzle, that feeling came from the Puzzle. Regardless of that correction of thoughts, Sere was getting that feeling now, and if she didn’t know better, she would have to say that it was coming from behind her. But, before she could turn around and take a look, a voice spoke out from the darkness.

            “Who are you? What are you doing here?” The voice seemed to demand, almost sounding like it was coming from everywhere all at once. But, Sere noticed that the voice seemed to be coming from behind her the most.

            Sere turned around and was surprised by who she saw standing there. If Sere didn’t know any better, she would say that Yugi was standing there. But, for some reason, she could tell that it wasn’t Yugi, no matter how much he looked like Yugi, but it wasn’t Yugi. One of the main reasons Sere was able to tell, was that there were some key differences between Yugi and the one now standing before her. A slight difference was in the hair, the one standing before her had blond streaks in his hair, while Yugi didn’t. Not to mention, this guy’s stance was completely different from Yugi’s, though, it did seem familiar. But, the big difference, but also something else that seemed familiar, was the eyes. If Sere didn’t know any better, she would say they seemed, almost, piercing.

            “You’re not Yugi.” Sere said, saying the first thing that had come to mind. “But, at the same time, in a way, you are, aren’t you?”

            “Who are you?” The one before her repeated the question, the look that was pointed at her became more suspicious then piercing now.

            “I’m a friend.” Sere simply answered, hoping that would be enough. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to tell him the truth or not, yet.

            “That is not an answer.” Was the reply that Sere got. That got a bit of a sigh out of her.

            “Please…?” Sere said, practically begging him not to have to say the name that he would recognize. There was a silence for a few moments, as he seemed to be coming to a decision.

            “Alright then.” He said, seeming to agree, for the time being. “Then tell me, why are you here?”

            “I was hoping to help Joey break free of Marik’s control.” Sere answered, for some reason, she didn’t mind telling him that one. “But, I guess I missed, if I found you instead of Joey. I guess that’s what I get for focusing more on Yugi’s Puzzle instead of Joey.” Sere was mostly rambling now.

            “How do you know all of this?” This was starting to make him a little bit more suspicious, as well as curious. “Who are you, really?”

            Sere just stared at him for a little while before answering. “If I tell you, can it remain just between us?” Sere said, hoping that it could remain between them for the time being.

            “Why?” Was the only answer that Sere got. Which Sere somewhat sighed to.

            “Because…I don’t want the other’s to know just yet.” Sere answered, slightly looking away from him.

            “And what is it that you do not what the other’s to know?” He asked, mostly curious now.

            “I’ll give you a hint.” Sere said, still not really wanting to come out and say it directly.

            “Oh?” He said, an eyebrow raised slightly. “And what would that be?”

            “I remember now.” Sere said, hoping that would be enough for him to figure it out on his own. She really didn’t want to say any more than that.

            “You remember…?” He said, seeming to work it out aloud. Sere just simply watched him as he worked though his thoughts out loud. “Meaning you had lost your memories…” At the word ‘memories’ he got a look of understanding, it was obvious at that point that he had figured out to who she was. “Sere?” He asked, he almost sounded like he was unsure if he was correct in the idea of who she really was. And, Sere really didn’t blame him, she did look somewhat different now, dressed like she was, looking like her past self. Sere just simply nodded her answer to his unsure question. “But…how?”

            “‘How’ what?” Sere asked, wondering what he was specifically referring to. That got a bit of a chuckle out of him before he answered.

            “I suppose that could refer to many different things.” He admitted, a bit of a smile on his face.

            “It can.” Sere said, agreeing with that assessment.

            “And the ‘how’ would be referring to all of it.” He said, specifying what he had meant.

            “I see.” Sere said, trying to figure out where to begin first. “As to how I appear like I do…that’s a bit of a long story. As for the how did I get here…that’s somewhat of a story itself, that ties a bit into the why I look the way I do. But, as for the how did I get my memories back…that one’s a short answer, I guess we can thank Marik for that one.”

            “He tried to control you to, I take it?” Was the main reaction that Sere got from her explanation.

            “‘Tried’ being the keyword.” Sere simply said.

            “I take it Marik accidentally unlocked your memories when he tried to control your mind.” He theorized, believing that that had to be the answer.

            “I’m not so sure it was because of just him alone.” Sere admitted.

            “Oh?” That caught his attention. “How so?”

            “There were a few things that happened all at once when he tried to control me.” Sere explained. “I think my subconscious had something to do with it.”

            “You have a power of your own.” He said, theorizing again, getting what she was hinting at. “You were able to use that power to push Marik out of your mind.”

            “Pushed him out and right off his feet.” Sere said, agreeing with what he had said. “I think that my subconscious and my own power kicked in when I wanted him out of my mind, and when that happened everything just exploded and snapped back into place.” Then Sere took a moment to pause, before continuing. “All I really know is that one moment I’m tied to a chair with Marik trying to take over my mind, then the next moment the ropes tying me to the chair were gone and anyone that was standing near me were now lying on the floor a good distance away from me. It took me a little longer to realize that I got my memories back at that moment, as well.”

            “Let me guess, Marik seemed interested in what you had done.” He said, it was no theory this time; it was as if he knew it as a fact.

            “I don’t know about ‘interested’, but he at least noticed.” Sere answered, not really too sure what exactly happened.

            “I take it that you are trying to repeat this to help release Joey from Marik’s control?” He asked, now seeing what she was trying to attempt.

            “That was the idea.” Sere agreed.

            “And, you were right.” He said, instantly gaining her attention with that statement. “You did miss.”

            “I thought so, since I ended up here.” Sere said, slightly looking around the darkness again. “Even though I don’t know exactly where ‘here’ is.”

            “You are inside the Puzzle.” He answered. Sere wasn’t too sure if he sounded a bit amused, or if it was said in a way that the answer should’ve been an obvious thing. “It is, after all, where I reside.”

            “I suppose that’s what I get for mainly focusing on the Puzzle.” Sere said, mainly to herself. Then she turned her attention back to the one before her. “I do have a question for you, though.”

            “Oh?” He simply asked, he seemed a bit curious.

            “What is it that Yugi calls you?” Sere asked, curiosity finally getting the better of her.

            “There are two names that he calls me.” He simply answered, then continued. “Though, I suppose, one is more a title than a name.” He paused for a moment, making sure that he still had her attention before he continued. “One is Pharaoh.”

            “The tablets…” Sere absently said, interrupting him.

            “So, you have seen them.” The Pharaoh said, a bit surprised by her admission.

            “Yes.” Sere simply answered, before getting back to the topic at hand. “And the other?”

            “The other one is Yami.” The Pharaoh answered.

            “Makes sense, I guess.” Sere said, looking around the darkness again.

            “It is mainly because I cannot remember my own name.” Yami admitted, gaining her attention again.

            “I’m confident that you will remember what it is.” Sere said, trying to be reassuring and hoping to cheer him up. “In fact, I know you will find out. I may not know when that may be, but one day you will have your name and memories back.”

            “I know.” Yami said, with a bit of a smile on his face. “Yugi and his friends have been trying to help me to regain my memories.”

            “And so have I.” Sere said, reminding him of that little fact. Sere paused for a moment, as another thought came to her. “After all, we are somewhat similar, you and I.” That comment gained Yami’s attention.

            “How so?” Yami said, rather curious to what she might be referring to.

            “There are a few similarities I can think of, but we don’t really have the time to talk about it.” Sere answered, but she wanted to get back to the reason she had ended up there in the first place. “I would love to continue to talk with you, but I need to get back to trying to help Joey.”

            “Of course. I believe I might be able to help you with that.” Yami said, now realizing what he could do to help. “But, could you at least tell me what the main similarity is?”

            “Of course I can.” Sere said, with a bit of a smile on her face. “You and I, we are both from the past.”

            “Both of us?” Yami questioned, not really knowing what she was getting at. He knew that he was from a time long since passed, being a spirit and all, but she was still alive.

            “My mother ruled the entire Solar System, a peaceful era known as the Silver Millennium.” Sere explained. “But, that came to an end a thousand years ago.”

            “Let me guess…” Yami started, theorizing why it had come to an end. “A great evil?”

            “More like, one jealous woman and her army.” Sere simply explained, not really wanting to go into it.

            “She must have been strong.” Yami theorized, trying to guess at what had happened.

            “We weren’t ready for something like that.” Sere argued the point.

            “Right…peaceful era.” Yami said, as if reminding himself of this simple little fact.

            There was silence for a moment, until Sere broke it. “I do hope that you regain your memories soon, as well as your name.” Sere said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. “And I hope that you have more memories of you past, than I do.” Sere saw his look of confusion at her admission, and tried to explain it to him. “The most prominent memory I have from a thousand years ago is the end of it.”

            “If that is the case, then I too hope I remember something more than that.” Yami agreed with her reasoning. Then he got back to the real topic at hand. “As for helping you get to Joey, I think I might have a way of helping you get there.”

            “How?” Sere asked, wishing to know how she could get to Joey from here.

            “Joey is the one wearing the Puzzle now, correct?” Yami asked, trying to make sure he had all his facts straight first.

            “Yes.” Sere answered, wondering what that had to do with anything.

            “Then I should, at least, be able to guide you.” Yami stated, voicing his thoughts aloud. “And only guide you from here; I will not be able to follow. You will, essentially, be on your own.”

            “It’s more than I could ask for.” Sere said, with a small smile. “Thank you.”

            “I am glad I could be of help to you.” Yami said, returning the smile. “And, good luck.”

            With that said, Yami began to guide her, the best he could on his own, to Joey, by using the Puzzle that Joey was now wearing. Sere didn’t bother to ask how he was able to do this. She really didn’t care at know the answer right now…ok, so maybe she did, but she had more important things to worry about right now. If she still cared to know the answer when this was over with, that’s when she’d ask him about it. But, right now, she had to focus solely on Joey.

            The next thing Sere knew, she was in a different place now. She just had to smile at that fact, she couldn’t exactly help herself. She was just happy that it had seemed to work. Now to figure out if this was truly Joey’s mind. Sere really hoped that she was in the right place this time, now she just had to find Joey.

            Sere continued to wonder around, looking around, hoping to find Joey. But, something made her stop in her tracks; she thought she had heard something. Hence, why she stopped, in order to, hopefully, hear it better. As she listened, it started to sound like a voice, a voice that sounded somewhat familiar to her, but she couldn’t exactly place it, so she continued to listen, trying to make out who it was that was talking, and what this person was saying.

            “You have no past!” The voice shouted. To Sere it, almost, sounded like it was coming from everywhere at once. One thing was for sure, that was not Joey’s voice. That’s when Sere realized who the voice belonged to, it had to be Marik! “Now destroy him! Destroy Little Yugi! Your feeble brain is no match for me!” Now, with that comment, Sere knew that Joey has been trying to fight Marik’s control for him. That comment only confirmed it. “So, play Meteor of Destruction, now! You belong to me, understand?!” Now that one made Sere start moving again, she so didn’t like the sound of that, and the search for where Joey could be within his own mind began again. “I command you to vanquish Yugi!” That just made Sere pick up her pace. “Obey me now or face the consequences!” To Sere, that was a good sign, it meant that Joey was still trying to fight Marik’s control.

            “That’s it, Joey, keep on fighting against Marik.” Sere said, as she came to a stop, feeling as if she was aimlessly running around, as if it were for no reason. “Keep on fighting Marik, Joey. I know you can do it, I know you are strong enough to kick him out of your mind! After all, this is your mind, no one can tell you what to do here! In your own mind, you rule it! This is a battle of wills, Joey. Prove to me…to your friends just how strong you truly are! Kick him out of your mind!” For some reason, Sere felt as if Joey could hear her.

            “Everyone can be controlled!” Sere heard Marik’s outburst, after a quite bit of silence. Though, Sere wasn’t so sure if that was meant for her or someone else. After all, she seemed a bit surprised that he hadn’t noticed she was there, but, she was counting herself lucky that Marik hadn’t noticed that she was there. Sere was starting to think that Marik’s attention was, mostly, focused elsewhere. “Silence! No one can resist my Millennium Rod! Behold, the full potential of its ancient powers!” Sere wasn’t too sure she liked the sound of that, but it also meant that Joey was still fighting Marik’s control. She just hoped that Joey was able to hold on until he was able to get Marik out of his mind. “Joey Wheeler no longer exists!” Now, that she really didn’t like. It made her wonder what Marik was going to try now.

            It wasn’t too much longer after that that Sere felt something shift, something had changed, and not for the better. It would seem that Marik had gotten so frustrated and angry that Joey was able to fight him, that Marik had decided to take things to the extreme, by completely taking over Joey’s mind, leaving no room for Joey to do anything. With that thought in mind, Sere felt the need to start looking around again, as if Joey was going to show up in his own mind at any second. It didn’t take too much in looking around, when she noticed Joey off to her left, but he didn’t look to well. Sere had finally found Joey, but he was just sitting there, with his knees to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs, with a blank expression on his face. Sere didn’t need to think twice before making her way over to him.

            “You dare to disrespect my power?!” Sere heard Marik again, and from the tone he was using, Sere would have to say that she was right; saying that he wasn’t at all pleased would have been an understatement. Sere didn’t like the sound of it at all. One thought passed Sere’s mind at what Marik had said, that was what is happening to Joey, right now, must have been punished for fighting against him. Sere immediately turned her attention back to Joey.

            “Joey, please, don’t give up now, you need to keep fighting.” Sere said, getting down in front of Joey, putting her hands on his arms, hoping that that would get his attention. It didn’t, technically, get his attention, but it did make him move ever so slightly, almost as if he had twitched. Sere took that as a positive sign. “You are strong enough for this, Joey. But, if you wish it, I should be able to help you. The only catch is that you have to want it. This is your mind, what you say goes, you are the one that controls this place, not Marik!” That’s when Joey’s eyes actually looked at her, instead of staring at nothing, they held a bit of confusion to them now, but Sere somehow just knew what it was that he wanted to know, and that was who she was. After all, like with Yami, she looked like her past self. “You don’t need to worry, I’m a friend. And I can help, but only if you allow it.”

            It took awhile before Joey answered. It was as if he had to fight just to say something, much less, actually move. “Help…me!” It was said somewhat quietly, but Sere heard it loud and clear.

            “And I will, but you have to remember that I need your help to do anything, I can’t do this one my own.” Sere said, trying to make sure that he understood what he had to do. “Understand?” And the look that she got in return, was all the answer that she needed. A look telling her that he was willing to do anything that he had to do to get Marik out of his head. “When ever you’re ready…” She could only do this with him leading the way; he was the one that had to get things started. And Sere didn’t have to wait to be told when he was ready, she felt it. And, boy, was he ever ready. That’s when Sere closed her eyes and started to concentrate on the task at hand, and trying to duplicate what she had done before. In essence, mainly concentrating on the Crystal and using her own power to try and free Joey from Marik’s control. And, with Joey’s help, Sere felt that they succeeded in doing just that.

            Sere left his mind not to long after. She felt him push everything and everyone out of his mind, rather forcefully. She couldn’t have stayed, even if she wanted to, it had that much force to it.

            The next thing Sere knew, she was back in the ally again, still transformed as Sailor Moon, but the only difference this time was that she was now lying on the ground. It made her wonder if the force that Joey used to throw everyone out of his mind was really that strong to knock her off her feet. Sere wasn’t really given that long to contemplate the thought, when what was going on around her came crashing back to her. Sere didn’t even get the chance to get up, when a hand appeared in front of her face. Sere followed it to see who it was, and was surprised to see it was Darien. Though, she probably shouldn’t have been that surprised, considering she had told him where she was heading.

            “Are you alright?” Darien asked, as Sere accepted the hand and the help up.

            “I’m fine.” Sere answered, then turned her attention back to where the Duel, last she knew, was taking place.

            Sere had turned her attention back to the Duel just in time to watch Yugi stop the attack that was aimed at him. But, the only problem, was that the attack was still there, caught on the face of a mirror, if Sere guessed right, a mirror that a winged monster was holding. If Sere had to guess, Yugi now had to choose who got hit with the attack. Sere could also tell that Darien wanted to know what was going on, but was holding back. He could probably tell that she wasn’t going to say anything right now, not until she was ready to, anyway.

            Sere continued to watch, now that Joey was himself again, and Joey seemed to be surprised that he was wearing Yugi’s Puzzle, as he held it in his hands. Nothing seemed to be happening with the Duel now. It was either they were talking or they were waiting for something. Sere wanted to guess that it was that they were talking. It didn’t take too much longer for something to happen, as a helicopter came from out of nowhere and then rammed straight into the top of the crane, effectively knocking it over and into the water, and getting Tea out of danger, even though she was still strapped to the chair, at least she didn’t have that heavy looking crate hanging over her head. Not too long after the crane sank into the water, there was an explosion underwater. Sere was a bit surprised by that, she wasn’t expecting that to happen. Sere then saw a group of people run over towards Tea, now that the danger was gone. And it was now that Sere noticed that Tristan had shown up with some others she didn’t know. A small part of her wondered when they had gotten here, but she pushed that thought aside to focus back to what was going on before her. It didn’t take them very long to free Tea from her chair, as they made their way back to where they were standing before. And as they made their way back, it would seem that the Duel was getting back underway.

            And what happened next, Sere so did not expect to happen. One thing was for sure, Sere had been right, Yugi did get to choose who was going to get hit by that attack, and Yugi’s choice, Sere didn’t see coming. Though, if she had to think about it, she probably would’ve done the same thing if she were in Yugi’s position. What Yugi had done was decide that he, himself, would get hit with the attack and had directed the monster holding the mirror, that was holding the attack at bay, to let the blast hit himself. The reason Sere was surprised by this, was because it confused her. She had thought Yugi had played the card he did so he wouldn’t get hit by the attack. Then it hit her as to why he did it, it was to delay the inevitable, to by some time with Joey before sacrificing himself, so that Joey would be safe.

            As the attack ended, Sere almost couldn’t contain herself…almost, but at the last second she was able to force herself to stay put, as she watched Yugi fall to the ground, he seemed as if he were unconscious. Sere wanted to say that the Duel was over, but Yugi’s dragon was still on the field. There must be something more that needed to happen for the Duel to officially come to an end.

            Sere continued to watch, no matter how much she wished to jump in and help, but she managed to stay put, with some, obvious, effort. Sere just now seemed to notice that the group had stopped in their tracks after the attack, almost as if they were in some kind of shock. Just after she noticed that, she had to release a sigh of relief, a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, when she saw Yugi move. It would seem that he moved only enough to lift his head to look at Joey. That seemed to last a little while, until Yugi moved again, but only enough to remove his Duel Disk and set it aside and out of the way. Then he went back to just lying there, looking as if he were unconscious, or maybe he was just resigning to his fate and waiting for it to come.

            Sere wasn’t given that much time to contemplate if Yugi was alright or not, when Yugi’s dragon shot off an attack at Joey, then not to long after that, Yugi’s dragon disappeared. Sere figured that signaled the official end of the Duel, and maybe that was the something more that needed to happen, that she was thinking of before. Not too long after that, Joey took off his Duel Disk and the Puzzle and set them down on the dock. Joey then grabbed onto the chain that he was chained to and used it to swing over to the other side of the dock, over to where Yugi was.

            Just as Joey made it over to the other side of the dock, many things happened all at once. Joey was able to reach into a box that was sitting, open, just in front of Yugi, and pulled something out from inside. But, just as he got whatever it was that was in the box, he was violently pulled backwards. It was glaringly obvious as to why that was, as the anchor that both, Yugi and Joey, were chained to, gave way and plunged into the water, pulling both, Yugi and Joey, down with it. When the others saw this, Tristan ran forward, trying to grab onto Joey, but got there too late, and had just missed grabbing him by a couple of inches. Both Yugi and Joey had, effectively, been pulled into the water by the anchor they were attached to. If Sere didn’t know any better, she would have to say that time started to slow down when Yugi and Joey got pulled under the water.

            It seemed to take forever, before something happened. It may have seemed to take forever for Sere, but really, it wasn’t that long. The next thing to happen was when Tristan dived into the water. When Tristan came back to the dock, Sere sighed a breath of relief, a breath, again, she didn’t realize she was holding. When Tristan came back to the dock, and brought someone with him, Tea helped get them up on the dock, Sere noticed that it was Yugi, and that’s when Sere released her sigh of relief. Yugi was safe, but that left the question, what about Joey? Sere, nor anyone else, were given much time to think of anything else, as someone else, by the looks of this, Sere would have to say a girl, dived into the water now, most likely, going after Joey. One thing was for sure, Sere didn’t know who she was. Again, time seemed to slow down, as Sere, once again, waited to see what would happen next. Things seemed to take longer this time, but, eventually, Joey and the girl, that dived in after him, made their way up onto the dock as well, and Sere found herself releasing another sigh of relief. Both Yugi and Joey were safe. All was good again, at least, as far as Sere was concerned right now.

            Sere continued to watch, as everything seemed to go back to normal. That’s when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Sere looked to see who it was, and wasn’t surprised to see Darien, she had almost forgotten that he was there. Sere noticed the look that he was giving her. She knew what that look meant, it was time to go. Sere nodded her head, showing that she understood. Sere took one more long look at the group, before, somewhat reluctantly, leaving with Darien.

            Sere and Darien silently walked down the alley, with Sere, sort of, unconsciously, changing back to herself from being Sailor Moon. It seemed to take awhile, and Sere didn’t mind, she really needed the time to think anyway. As they reached the ally, they found Darien’s motorcycle waiting for them. When Darien handed her his spare helmet, did Sere come out of her thoughts, and realize where they were. She silently accepted the helmet and put it on. With that done, the two got on his motorcycle and took off.


	17. Chapter 17

 

**Chapter 17**

 

            As they were riding through town, Sere, finally, came out of her thoughts and told Darien that she was hungry and that she wanted to stop and get something to eat. She really was hungry, but she had also come to a decision and figured if they stopped to get something to eat she could have the time to tell him of her decision. She just didn’t know how he would take it, she was thinking that he probably just wanted to get back to Tokyo and back home.

            It didn’t take them to long to find a place to stop at to get some dinner. Once inside, Sere went to find them a place to sit, while Darien went and ordered the food. Sere wasn’t sitting there for very long when Darien showed up with dinner. They ate in silence for awhile, until Sere worked up the courage to tell Darien of her decision.

            “Darien…?” Sere started, wondering how to voice her request.

            “What is it?” Darien asked, noticing her hesitance.

            “If…” Sere started, then took a deep breath, then tried again. “If it’s alright with you, I would like to say my goodbyes to my new friends before we leave.”

            After some silence, it would seem that Darien was thinking it over, then he gave his answer. “I suppose we can do that.” Darien said, and then a thought hit him. “Do you know where they would be right now?”

            That’s when it hit Sere that they had a problem. “No I don’t.” Sere answered, a bit sad at the thought. “The last place I knew of was the dock, but they’re probably not there anymore. I don’t think that they would’ve stuck around that place for very long.”

            “Do you have any idea where they might have gone?” Darien asked, figuring that she, at least, deserved to say goodbye to the ones that had helped her.

            “I can think of a few.” Sere answered, after she thought about it a bit. “But, one of them, I don’t know where it will be.”

            “Where what will be?” Darien questioned, wondering what she was referring to.

            “They would most likely be heading to where the Finals of the Tournament will be held.” Sere answered. “But, I don’t know where that will be. The location for the Finals was kept a secret; you had to make it into the Finals to find out where it would be held.”

            “And your friends are taking part in this tournament?” Darien asked, trying to make sure he had everything straight.

            “Yes, two of them.” Sere answered, confirming that he had it right.

            “And you think that one of them will be at the Finals?” Darien asked, getting down to the point now.

            “I know for sure that Joey has qualified for the Finals.” Sere explained. “And I wouldn’t be surprised if Yugi has qualified as well.”

            There was silence between the two of them for a few moments, as it would seem that Darien was thinking things over. “Ok, then.” Darien said, gaining her attention, as he seemed to have come to a decision. “After we finish eating, we’ll ride around for awhile and see if we can find them, at the same time, keeping an eye out for where the finals of a tournament could be held.”

            “Ok.” Sere agreed, nodding her head.

            With that taken care of they went back to eating dinner, once again, eating in silence. It didn’t take them to much longer to finish eating. And just when they were getting ready to leave, they looked up just as someone came through the door, or in this case, many someones.

            “It’s them…” Sere said, somewhat shocked and surprised that they would find them before they even started looking.

            “Sere, you’re alright!” Joey said, obviously having had heard her, as he quickly made his way over to her, at the same time grabbing the attention of the rest of the group. When he was half way there, he stopped in his tracks; he had finally noticed who she was with. “YOU!” Joey started to make his way over to Sere again, this time, intent on dealing with the guy again. “Back to try again since she was alone?!”

            “Joey, wait!” Sere said, getting in front of Joey to stop him before he could get too far. “His name is Darien.” That caught their attention.

            “Does that mean you remember?” Yugi asked, from next to Joey, having put two and two together.

            Sere nodded to the question before answering. “Yeah, I remember, I have my memories back.”

            “That’s great!” Yugi cheerfully said, with a smile on his face, then changed the topic. “I was afraid that Marik had gotten you too.”

            “He did.” Sere simply answered.

            “Then how…?” Yugi started to ask.

            “I was able to escape.” Sere answered.

            “Did he…?” Yugi started to ask, again.

            “He tried.” Sere answered, but continued before Yugi had a chance to try and ask another question. “But, I think that might be how I got my memories back.”

            “Really?” Joey asked, a bit of disbelief in his voice.

            “Yeah, it was something that I thought over for awhile after I escaped.” Sere explained.

            “As if this isn’t a nice reunion and all, but who is she?” Mai asked, figuring that now was a good time to get her question answered.

            “I’ve been wondering the same thing.” Duke admitted, though, not being as direct about it as Mai was.

            “Oh, sorry.” Yugi apologized. “I guess we all got a bit carried away for awhile there.” Yugi then turned to Sere, to introduce the people she hadn’t met yet. “Sere, this is Mai, Duke, and Joey’s sister, Serenity.” Then Yugi turned to the three of them to introduce Sere. “And this is…well…we’ve been calling her Sere, since we don’t really know what her name was.”

            “And it was your name, Sis, that she reacted to.” Joey explained. “So, it was Sere for short.”

            “And I haven’t been called Serenity for a very long time.” Sere admitted. “And Sere is close to what I have been going by the most. Though, to be honest, I think I’ve gotten rather attached to Sere.”

            “So, what is the name you were going by before?” Tristan asked.

            “Serena.” Sere answered. “The name I was going by before was Serena.” Then Sere turned to Joey’s sister. “I always thought about coming to visit you at your hospital room. But, Tristan seemed to want that honor for himself.”

            “Hey!” Tristan almost shouted, acting like the accusation had nothing to do with him. The only thing Sere did in response was to raise an eyebrow and put on an innocent look on her face, as if she didn’t believe him.

            That’s when Darien put his hand on her shoulder. When Sere looked at him, she understood the look he was giving her, he wanted to get going. “Oh, right.” Sere said, then turned her attention back to the others. “Darien wants to get going, and we were going to come looking for you guys, so I could, at least, say goodbye.” Sere seemed a bit sad as she explained that.

            “You’re leaving?” Tristan said, somewhat shocked, and it would seem that he wasn’t the only one. “Already?”

            “Yeah, we should be getting back to Tokyo.” Sere explained, still with a bit of a sad look on her face. Then she turned to face Darien. “But, there is one more thing I’d like to do before we leave.” Before Darien could answer, Sere turned back to the group, and specifically Joey. “Joey, would you mind…could we talk, alone?”

            “Sure.” Joey agreed, nodding his head.

            “Thanks.” Sere said, and lead him outside, to a spot where they wouldn’t be seen and wouldn’t be overheard.

            “What is it that you wanted to talk about? Is there something wrong?” Joey asked, once Sere had deemed it safe to talk. “If that guy…!” But, Joey didn’t get too much further before Sere stopped him by butting in.

            “You don’t need to worry about Darien.” Sere said, though Joey didn’t seem all that convinced. “Really, you don’t need to worry about him. He came here from Tokyo to look for me because he was worried about me. When I didn’t come back, I probably worried everyone.” That last part was more of a mumble to herself than to Joey.

            There was silence between the two of them for awhile, until Joey decided to drop the matter. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

            “I wanted to tell you something…well, it would probably be easier to show you…” Sere, somewhat, explained, then changed the topic a bit. “But, I want to ask you something first.”

            “Ask away.” Joey said, a little more cheerful now. After a moment or two of waiting for the question, Joey had noticed that Sere seemed to be hesitating a bit. “What is it?”

            “I hope you don’t mind me asking…” Sere started to ask, finally figuring out how she wanted to word this. “But, I was wondering what…if you remember anything from the Duel you had with Yugi at that dock.”

            “You were there?” Joey asked, surprised.

            “After I had escaped, I had a lot to think about, especially with my memories being back.” Sere answered, not really looking at Joey as she talked. “But, I ended up realizing that I couldn’t just leave you there like that, and, at the time, I had no idea if Tea was still there or not. So, I ended up going back to that warehouse, to look for you, and probably Tea too. But, there was just one problem, when I got back to the warehouse, no one was there anymore. That’s when I went searching the docks nearby to see if I could find anything.”

            “And that’s when you found us Dueling.” Joey said, starting to see where she was going with this.

            “Yes, but not right off.” Sere answered, confirming that he was right. “I think it was about the third or fourth dock that I searched when I found you guys Dueling.”

            “You got to understand, it wasn’t…” Joey started to say, but he was cut off, again.

            “It wasn’t you.” Sere said, interrupting Joey. “It was Marik controlling you.” That’s when Sere looked at Joey. “I got there just in time to see Yugi give you the Puzzle.”

            “Yea, most of that Duel is still mostly fuzzy to me.” Joey admitted. “But, the first thing I remember clearly was near the end of the Duel. I was confused by the fact I was wearing the Puzzle and Yug’ was telling me that he was going to sacrifice himself so that I’d be alright.”

            “I see.” Sere said, once again, not looking at Joey. “I didn’t know what he was saying to you.” Sere noticed that Joey seemed a bit confused by that, when she glanced up at him. “I wasn’t close enough to hear what was being said.” Then Sere tilted her head a bit, as something else came to mind. “You know, you almost threw a piece of the Puzzle into the ocean.”

            “Really?” Joey asked, seeming a bit surprised and curious now.

            “Yeah, but you seemed to be having a hard time with going through with the action.” Sere explained. “But, in the end, you put the piece of the Puzzle back where it should be.”

            “Practically a repeat of how Yug’ and I became friends.” Joey mumbled, more to himself than to Sere.

            “Really?” Sere asked, now it was her turn to be a bit surprised and curious.

            “Yea.” Joey answered, somewhat surprised that Sere had heard him. “Back then, it was before Yug’ and I were friends, I ended up throwing a piece of the Puzzle into the school’s pool. In the end, I fished it out of the pool to give it back to him.”

            “Well, that’s interesting. I bet that’s why you couldn’t go through with it this time. Marik probably never expected that to be a repeat of something that had already happened.” Sere contemplated, but, then turned back to her original topic. “Anyway, when you put that piece of the Puzzle back, that was when I realized something.”

            “Ya did?” Joey asked, wondering what she could be referring to.

            “Well, I guess you could say that it was more like I noticed something.” Sere explained. “You see, there were times that I kept getting this feeling of something from Yugi, but it was only from time to time, but never stuck around for very long. It wasn’t until you took that piece of the Puzzle out and then put it back in that I noticed that that feeling I sometimes get didn’t come from Yugi at all, it came from the Puzzle. Because, when you took that piece out, I felt like something was missing, but, then, when you put it back, that feeling came right back. It got me to thinking, and I realized that there was something special about the Puzzle.” Sere paused for a moment, when something else came to mind. “It also gave me an idea.”

            “‘An idea’?” Joey questioned, he had no idea what she could be referring to.

            “Yes.” Sere answered. “An idea as to how I could help to try and release you from Marik’s control.”

            “How could you…?” Joey started to ask, but was cut off again.

            “That’s why I was wondering what you remembered of what had happened.” Sere explained. “Especially, of what you remember happening within your own mind.”

            “Within my mind?” Joey asked, wondering why she would want to know that of all things.

            “Yes.” Sere answered. “I wish to show you something, but I wanted to know what you remembered first.”

            “Well, like I said, most of that is still fuzzy, except for the very end.” Joey said, repeating what he had said before.

            “Does anything specific jump out at you from what you can remember?” Sere asked, a part of her hoping that he did.

            “Not really.” Joey answered, not to long after Sere had asked. Then Joey paused for a moment or two, he seemed to be thinking about something, as if a thought just accrued to him. “Actually, now that I think about it, I think that someone was there with me, but I don’t know how that would be possible.”

            Sere stared at him for a little while, as if she were searching for something, before she spoke. “Then, perhaps, something familiar will help you remember.” With that said, Sere took a couple of steps back away from Joey, closed her eyes and concentrated. It didn’t take very long for her to look just like her past self, the Moon Princess. She kept her eyes closed for a few more moments before opening them again, looking right at Joey. “The one you thought that was there with you in your mind was me.” It would seem, with that revelation, that Joey didn’t quite know how to react to that, other than with some shock. Joey seemed to be stuck trying to comprehend what she had admitted, plus the sight before him. Since it didn’t seem that Joey was going to be snapping out of the state he was in anytime soon, so Sere decided to take matters into her own hands, as she calmly walked up to Joey and lightly tapped Joey on the cheek twice, hoping that that would snap him out of it. And it seemed to work.

            “How…?” Joey started to ask, but didn’t really know how to word what he wanted to ask. But, Sere had a feeling that she knew what he wanted to know, and that was how she was able to do what she had done, both now and during the Duel.

            “It started when I realized that the Puzzle was special.” Sere started to explain. “It reminded me that I had something that is special to.”

            “You do?” Joey asked, a bit surprised by that, then another thought hit him. “It isn’t a Millennium Item, is it?” He almost seemed wary of the idea.

            “No, it’s not.” Sere answered, shaking her head, with a bit of a smile on her face. “It’s something else, but it also has a power of its own.”

            “What is it then?” Joey asked, curious now.

            “It’s something from a long time ago.” Sere answered, but Joey looked as if he didn’t like that answer.

            “I probably could’ve guessed that.” Joey mumbled, more to himself than to Sere.

            “Yes, well, I suppose that you are quite use to things form the past coming back to the present.” Sere commented, with a bit of a smile on her face, finding this a bit amusing. “I’ll show it to you if you promise not to touch it.” Sere had decided that she would show the Silver Crystal to Joey, so long as he kept the promise not to touch it. She really didn’t want to risk his life with it if he were to touch it and not be able to handle the power from it, even from a simple touch.

            “What is it that I can’t touch?” Joey asked, curious and a bit wary about what it was that Sere was going to show him. Curious, because, he was wondering what it could be. Wary, because, it sounded like it could be dangerous.

            “Please, just promise.” Sere said, sounding as if she were half begging and half trying not to sigh.

            “Alright.” Joey said, raising his hands up in front of himself, in the universal sign of innocence, of being unarmed, and of peace; in essence, he was giving into her request. “I won’t touch…whatever it is.”

            Before she did anything else, Sere seemed to just stare at Joey for a little while, as if searching for something, before she excepted him at his word. Once Sere found what she was looking for, and nodded, accepting what Joey said as the promise she was looking for. Now that Sere had the promise that she had asked for, Sere cupped her hands together and put her cupped hands to her chest, and began to summon the Crystal to her hands. As she felt that the Crystal was there, in her hands now, she started to move her hands from her chest, and started to part her hands a bit so that the Crystal could be seen, floating there, between her hands. Sere looked at Joey for a few seconds, before looking down at the Silver Crystal in her hands, having noticed that Joey’s attention was on the Crystal. “This crystal is known as the Silver Imperium Crystal, otherwise known as the Silver Crystal for short. It has also been referred to as the Key to the Universe.” Sere explained, finally talking.

            “So, why can’t I touch it?” Joey asked, curiosity finally getting the better of him. This…crystal…really didn’t look all that dangerous, now that he has seen it.

            “Trust me; you really don’t want to know.” Was all Sere said in reply, not really wanting to get into it.

            “You said that it had a power of its own?” Joey asked, deciding to drop the previous topic, noticing that Sere really didn’t want to talk about it.

            “Yes, it does.” Sere answered, still looking down at the Crystal in her hands, somewhat appearing lost in thought. But, than, her gaze snapped back up to look at Joey. Sere noticed that he was still looking at the Crystal in her hands. “This is what I used to try and help you.” That got his attention, as he instantly looked at Sere after she had said that.

            “Wha’…?” Joey said, that one word being the first word out of his mouth. It took, at least, a couple more seconds for him to actually process what Sere had just told him. “How?”

            “It can do many things, most of which I don’t really know about until it happens.” Sere started to explain, not really knowing how to describe what the Crystal could do and put it into words. “What I usually do is cannel my own power through it. But, it does take a toll on the one using it.” Sere watched Joey as she explained, or at least tried to explain the best she could. But, as she watched, she noticed that Joey was trying to understand what she said, he really did try, but since she, herself, didn’t understand everything that the Crystal could do, it must have been tough for someone else to try and understand it. That’s when an idea came to her. If she couldn’t explain it, then she could show him instead. Sere took that moment to close her eyes and concentrated a little bit on the Crystal and released it, letting it return to where it usually does when she wasn’t using it. Then Sere opened her eyes once more and looked at Joey again for a couple of seconds, thinking of how she was going to go about this. Once she came to a decision, she reached up and put a hand on his shoulder. “It will probably be better if I show you.”

            “Show?” Joey repeated, wondering what she could be talking about.

            “Yes.” Sere said, confirming that he had heard right.

            “But…how? Joey asked, still not understanding what she was getting at.

            “By showing you some of my own memories.” Serena simply answered, as if the idea should’ve been obvious. But, then she noticed that Joey was still consumed, and before he could ask how again, she went on to explain exactly how she was going to go about it. But, first, she wanted to be sure of something first. “You do trust me, yes?”

            “Of course.” Joey answered, thinking that that question didn’t really need to be asked. He may not have known her for very long, but he did trust her.

            “Then put her forehead to mine, then close your eyes, and I’ll show you.” Sere explained, with a small smile, happy that he did trust her, and trusted her that much in such a short amount of time. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, or two, before anything did happen. Sere nudged him forward a bit to get him going, which he got the hint, and bent down to put his forehead to hers. Once they were touching, forehead to forehead, he closed his eyes, and waited to see what was going to happen next. It didn’t take long for him to find out. When Joey was ready, Sere closed her eyes and concentrated on the memories that she wanted to show Joey, and sent them to him. After all, it was Luna who showed her this. Though, Luna had done it from a distance and had used it to awaken memories. Sere was just using the same idea, just in a different way.

            The first thing that Sere showed Joey was the end of the Moon Kingdom, so he could see how Queen Serenity had used the Crystal. This was more of a recent memory, than a memory that she had of the past. After all, she had died before her mother had used the Crystal to seal Beryl away and send them all to Earth to be reborn. No, this was something that Queen Serenity herself had shown her. Sere had originally thought to only show him this one memory, but, in the end, there were, at least, two others that had come to mind that she should probably show him too.

            The next thing that Sere showed Joey was the ultimate defeat of Beryl. Sere had chosen to show Joey this memory because of the fact that it wasn’t just her that defeated Beryl; it was with the help of the rest of the Inner Scouts that she was able to defeat Beryl. This memory was to mainly show Joey that she could channel, not just her own power, but other people’s power, that was given to her, thought the Crystal as well.

            The third, and last, thing that Sere showed Joey was of more than one memory, it was more like a string of them. Sere had decided to show Joey of the time that she had used the Crystal to heal the Weird Sisters, the time that she had healed all four of them, when they had decided to leave their old lives behind and live decent and honest lives. The choice of using this point in time as the example of how she used the Crystal to heal came to her at the last moment, after all, she did use the Crystal quiet a lot to heal others. This also seemed like a good example to use, after all, in this example of the Crystal’s use, was being used without the use of the Crescent Moon Wand.

            When the last of the memories came to an end, without opening her eyes, Sere slightly pushed on Joey’s shoulder with her hand, silently telling him he could stand up straight again. And that’s exactly what he did. When he was standing straight again, Joey opened his eyes and looked at Sere. The first thing he noticed was that she still had her eyes closed.

            “I suppose you’re right.” Joey said, trying to gain her attention.

            “About what?” Sere answered, opening her eyes, looking up at him. He had succeeded in gaining her attention.

            “I suppose I shouldn’t really have to worry about…him.” Joey explained, remembering what he was shown in the first memory, of whom it was that tried to protect her, ending with both of them dying.

            “His name is Darien, Joey.” Sere said, reminding him of what Darien’s name was. She didn’t think that he had forgotten, but more like he didn’t want to admit it.

            “Yea, yea.” Joey said, trying to avoid the idea of calling him by name, he really didn’t want to do so. He still didn’t really trust the guy.

            Sere seemed a bit confused by that reply, but then it hit her. It took a moment for Sere to realize why Joey was acting like that. She had to smile when she realized why, he was just looking out for her was all, of course he was going to be hard on Darien. “I’m not your sister, Joey.” Sere said, as if trying to remind him of this little fact. “I may have had the same name as her a long time ago, but I am not your sister.”

            “You might as well be.” Joey mumbled in reply, then went on to make his point. “But, you are Yugi’s sister, that practically makes you family already.”

            That’s when Sere got a bit of a sad look in her eyes. “Yugi and his Grandfather took me in when I needed it, yes. They may have let me use their last name, yes.” Sere started to explain. “But, that’s all it was, they took me in and took care of me until I was better.”

            “That isn’t true!” Joey said, not expecting an answer like that. “You know that they consider you apart of the family, whether it be legal or not, that doesn’t matter to them!”

            All Sere did was sigh to this. She didn’t say anything more, she knew she wasn’t going to get anywhere with this topic of conversation. So, she decided to change the topic of conversation. Besides, they were getting off topic again anyway. “There’s something else that I need to tell you.” Sere stated, trying to get things back on track.

            “Huh?” Joey said, a bit confused, not expecting such a sudden change of topic. It didn’t take him very long to wrap his mind around the idea of the sudden change. “And what’s that?”

            “I had a bit of help when I was trying to help you.” Sere tried to explain, still trying to figure out how to go about this, after all, Sere didn’t know how much Joey already knew about it.

            “Yea, you already explained that. You had that Crystal of yours helping you.” Joey explained, what he thought Sere was talking about.

            “I’m not talking about the Crystal this time.” Sere stated, bursting Joey’s bubble. “I was referring to something else other than the Crystal.”

            That seemed to make him a bit confused. “Wha’…” Joey started to say, having no idea what she was referring to.

            “You were wearing the Puzzle at the time.” Sere pointed out, cutting Joey off before he could get started, and gave him a hint as to his answer.

            “The Puzzle?” Joey repeated, still trying to figure out what Sere was hinting at. After a moment, it hit him. “The Pharaoh!” After that outburst, Joey turned his attention back to Sere. “The Pharaoh helped you?”

            Sere couldn’t help but smile a bit after Joey’s outburst. She should’ve known that he would know about the Spirit of the Puzzle. “Yes, he did. In the very limited way he could, being away from Yugi like he was.”

            “What do you mean?” Joey asked, confused, and a bit curious. “How did the Pharaoh help?”

            “You were wearing the Puzzle at the time.” Sere pointed out. “He wanted to be able to do more at the time, but he did the only thing he could…at that point in time.” Sere gave a small sigh to herself before continuing, at the same time, trying to hash out how she was going to explain this. “He helped me out by showing me the way to you. In other words, he was my guide.”

            “He guided you to me?” Joey asked, still confused. He was more confused than curious now.

            “Yes.” Sere answered, then went on to explain just how it happened. “You see, since you were wearing the Puzzle and since I had noticed something special about the Puzzle, I focused on it to get to you. But, since I was focusing on the Puzzle more, I ended up there, instead of in your mind.” Sere had to stop a bit and smile a little at the memory of it all. “That’s how I met the Pharaoh. I told him what happened and what I was trying to do. He told me where I was and that there was only one way that he could help me, and that was to guide me to you. He also told me that he couldn’t come with me, only that he could point me in the right direction. And, that’s exactly what he did, then the next thing I know is that I’m in your mind, trying to help you.”

            “You ended up in the Puzzle?” Joey asked, a bit surprised when Sere mentioned that part.

            “Yes.” Sere answered. “That’s what I get for focusing on the Puzzle more.” For some reason, Sere wasn’t all that surprised that Joey picked up on that part, more so than the rest of her explanation.

            “What’s it like being in the Puzzle?” Joey asked, a bit excited at the thought of finding out what the inside of the Puzzle was like. This made Sere wonder if Joey had heard anything else she had said. But, she knew that he did, this was just Joey being Joey.

            “Joey…” Sere said, in a way that said that they didn’t have the time for this. This ended up reminding Joey of Tea a bit, but he kept that to himself.

            “Alright, alright.” Joey said, pretty much agreeing with Sere that they didn’t have the time. “You can tell me later then?”

            Sere just gave him a look that said to just forget about asking her about it. “Why don’t you just ask the Pharaoh yourself?” Sere suggested, hoping that Joey would get the hint and just drop it.

            “I suppose…” Joey started to say, but Sere cut him off before he could really get started.

            “Speaking of the Pharaoh, I asked him for a favor.” Sere said, gaining Joey’s full attention.

            “Really?” Joey asked, surprised. “What did you ask him?”

            “To keep all of this to himself.” Sere explained, not too sure how Joey was going to take that.

            “Why?” Joey asked, a bit confused. He was wondering why Sere would ask the Pharaoh to do that.

            “Could you also keep all of this to yourself?” Sere asked, ignoring Joey’s question.

            “Why?” Joey repeated his question, still not understanding why Sere would want to keep all of this to herself.

            Sere gave a sigh to this. He wasn’t going to give her a choice in this. “Because…” Sere started to say, trying not to sigh again, as she looked at Joey. “I’m not ready for the others to know yet.”

            “But…” Joey started to say, still not quite understanding her reasoning. “The others won’t care…”

            “Joey…” Sere said, cutting Joey off. “I know. It’s just that I’m not ready yet.” Sere paused to make sure she had Joey’s full attention before continuing. “Please…let me decide when to tell the others?”

            “Alright.” Joey agreed, after a few moments, he was a bit reluctant to do so, but it was her choice.

            “Thank you, Joey.” Sere said, truly grateful that Joey had agreed. After a moment Sere realized that the two of them had been out there talking for awhile now, and it was probably time to go. “We should probably be getting back. I’m a little surprised that no one has come looking for us yet.”

            “Now that you mention it…” Joey said, agreeing with Sere, now realizing how long it has been since they had left for their private chat. “It’s a bit surprised that Tristan hasn’t come looking for us.” Joey paused for a moment, when an afterthought hit him. “Then again, Tristan is probably too busy dealing with…‘him’.”

            Sere caught how Joey said that last word, as well as how he delayed in saying it. It would seem that Joey really didn’t want to accept Darien just yet. “Joey…” Sere said, in a way that suggested that Joey should behave.

            “Yea, yea…” Joey said, practically brushing off what had just happened. Then Joey continued, as if nothing had happened. “Let’s go back inside.”

            “Right.” Sere said, agreeing but also said it in a slight way that suggested that she didn’t, for a second, believe that Joey had dropped the idea of behaving with Darien. Sere could tell that Joey was still going to make trouble for Darien. All Sere could really do was sigh and slightly shake her head at Joey’s antics, as she followed him back inside.

            Once the two of them were back inside, it didn’t take long to see what kind of trouble Joey was going to cause for Darien, as the first thing that Joey did when they got back inside was to make a b-line straight for Darien. Joey walked over to Darien with a determined and serious look on his face, and just stood there in front of him for a few moments, just staring at him, almost as if he were sizing him up or trying to impart on how important this one moment really was.

            “If you hurt her, in any way, I’ll hunt you down.” Joey said, making sure that Darien understood. Sere may not have been with there little group for very long, but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t their friend still. He still cared about her after all.

            “What do you mean, Joey?” Yugi asked, a bit confused by the threat that Joey had just dished out.

            “He’s Sere’s boyfriend.” Joey answered, looking over at Yugi now. He still didn’t like this tidbit of the revelation very much. That’s when it hit everyone as to why this guy had been looking for Sere in the first place, and why he had been so adamant about it.

            “I’m sorry about the way things happened before, back at the game shop.” Yugi said, being the first one to really say anything. “But, we didn’t know about that at the time, and Sere didn’t really recognize you either.”

            “It’s alright, I understand.” Darien said, he really did understand the position they were in. “And thank you for looking out for her when I couldn’t be there.”

            “It wasn’t just me.” Yugi admitted.

            “Yeah, all of us helped.” Tea explained.

            “Then, thank you, all of you.” Darien said, thanking the group at large. Then Darien turned his attention back to Joey. “And you don’t have to worry, I won’t hurt her. I thank you for looking after her.”

            “You better not.” Joey said, still not willing to be friendly with Darien.

            “Serena, we should be going.” Darien stated, turning to Sere. “Finish saying your goodbyes, then we’ll leave.”

            “Right.” Sere said, trying not to sigh. She really didn’t want to do this, but she knew she had to. The first person she ended up going to was Joey, mainly because he was the closest one. The first thing Sere did was to give Joey a hug. “Thanks, Joey.”

            “Hey, I’d do it all over again.” Joey said, returning the hug.

            Sere then moved onto Yugi next. “Thanks, Yugi. And, I mean that.” Sere said, giving Yugi a hug as well. “Can you thank your Grandpa for me?’

            “You should tell him yourself.” Yugi replied, gladly returning Sere’s hug.

            “I know I should, but…” Sere started to say, but couldn’t finish.

            “I know, you can’t stay for much longer.” Yugi said, understanding why she had asked. “I’ll tell Grandpa for you.”

            “Thank you.” Sere said, still wishing that she could tell Yugi’s Grandpa herself, but knew that Yugi would do so for her. Then Sere moved onto Tristan next, giving him the same treatment of a hug. “Thanks, Tristan.”

            “I’m glad we could help.” Tristan said, giving Sere a hug in return.

            Sere then turned to Tea next. “Thanks, Tea.” Sere said, also giving her a hug.

            “It was nice having you around.” Tea said, returning Sere’s hug. “I just wish you could stay longer.”

            “Me too.” Sere admitted, ending the hug. Then Sere turned to Joey’s sister, Serenity. “I’m glad I finally got to meet you in person.” Sere said, giving Serenity a hug too. “And I really did mean what I said about wanting to visit you in your hospital room.”

            “I know.” Serenity replied, returning Sere’s hug. “I’m glad I got to meet someone that shares the same name as me.”

            This put a smile on Sere’s face, as she ended the hug. “Even if it’s a name I haven’t used in a long time?” Sere couldn’t help herself but ask.

            “It’s still your name, even if you don’t go by it anymore.” Serenity answered, with a smile on her face as well.

            Sere and Serenity shared a smile for a bit longer, before Sere moved onto the only people she had yet to talk to. Sere turned to Mai and Duke next. “I know that we haven’t gotten the chance to get to know each other, but I am glad that I, at least, got the chance to meet the both of you.” Sere said, giving a slight bow to the both of them. Sere gave them both a small smile before turning to face the group at large. “I really am grateful that I got to know all of you.” Sere said, trying to keep herself together while she was saying all of this. “I just wish I didn’t have to leave so soon.”

            “Maybe you can come and visit sometime.” Tea suggested, trying to make the mood of the group seem a little bit brighter.

            “And I know that Grandpa would like to see you again.” Yugi said, adding in his two cents.

            “I will try.” Sere said, looking at the two of them with a small smile, trying not to seem so sad.

            The moment was broken by Darien putting his hand on Sere’s shoulder, causing her to look up at him. “Serena, we should be going.” Darien said, trying not to sound like the bad guy, taking her away from them.

            “I know.” Sere answered, trying not to sound sad about leaving her new friends so suddenly. Sere then turned to the group at large again. “Again, thank you, all of you.” With one last smile to the group, Sere nodded to Darien and the two of them left.


End file.
